Burning Ice and Freezing Fire
by Chiba Lae
Summary: Daisuke is staying at Satoshi's house for the weekend. But when Daisuke gets a glimpse of what Satoshi has been typing, he flees. Now Christmas is here and the two boys have become comfortable in eachother's company. But will Satoshi live to love? SD yaoi
1. 1 Absent minded

Title/ Burning Ice and Freezing Fire

Author/ Chiba Lae

Rating/ PG-13

Summary/ It begins as Daisuke staying at Satoshi's house for the weekend. But when Daisuke gets a glimpse of what Satoshi has been typing up on his laptop, he flees. Now Christmas is here and the two boys have become comfortable in each other's company. And slowly, the Hikari Curse comes into effect, and Satoshi starts to fade away. As the past is revealed, new twists and turns haunt the time they share together. Will Satoshi even live to see the New Year? (BEWAREShonen-ai content)

Disclaimer/ Pathetically, I own nothing. Which is a real pity because I would have never ended the series without these boys getting together! (humph)

Author's Note/ I don't know if anyone still reads these, but this is my favorite couple on and this is my first try at this. So be a little lenient, kk? On with the story!

Dark _italics_  
Daisuke /  
Krad ;;  
Satoshi ;

Chapter 1/ Absent minded

(Daisuke's PoV)

I paced the entryway of my house nervously and anxiously. He would be here soon. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. It could turn out to be a disaster! I shouldn't be going over there. What if it he catches me as Dark? What if he arrests me? What if he arrests _us_?

/ Dark/

_What?_

/ I'm scared. /

_Of what? Creepy bastard? No duh! He's Creepy Bastard!_

/ I know. . . I just don't want him to catch you. . . .or me/

He laughed before answering, _Him? Catch me? Never!_

I shook my head at him. He really was over self-confident! I smiled. That's what I liked about him. Even if something caught him off-guard, he would act like it was nothing and he'd get out of it in a snap. I didn't like him in that way, but he was as close as I could get for a companion.

_When is the Commander gonna get here anyway? I would've thought that he would be here by now!_

/ Who knows? But let's hope he takes all weekend doing it. /

_Well, he can't take all weekend. We have to steal the Orchid's Looking Glass tonight._

/ WHAT/

_**-Ding Dong-**_

/ Wha- How- I mean, Satoshi- /

_Stop stuttering and answer the door, Daisuke!_

I walked over to the door and slowly turned the door handle. What was on the other side . . . was just something that I didn't what to deal with right now. When the door opened, I saw the blue-haired boy with his back against my door jam. But he didn't look at me. He was starring off to the side, looking at nothing. It was this one moment. . . .when the sun made his hair shine and his icy eyes sparkle dangerously and beautifully at the same time… when he looked peacefully calm, but not frozen… when I saw a glimpse of just how stunning and handsome he really was.

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. And then the icy eyes turned on me. How many times I had seen those eyes so close to mine. I remembered the numerous times that he had me pinned to the ground. His face just inches away from my own. His warm breath upon my lips. So close. So very close. And I remembered the longing I had once, a longing for him. A longing to kiss the lips that were so near my own.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked in his normal, calm voice. I realized that I had just gone into fantasy mode. About _Satoshi_, no less. I wasn't to ask questions, so I hurriedly brushed away the thoughts and grabbed my bag.

"Hai, Hiwatari-kun!" I answered as I closed the door behind me. I could feel the blush on my face.

(Satoshi's PoV)

I sighed inwardly to myself and couldn't help but think the shade of ruby that covered his face was anything but adorable. Unfortunately, right now probably wasn't the time to fantasize about the younger boy. There would plenty of time to do that later, but I couldn't daze off while standing right in front of him. He closed the door and walked past me. I followed.

The walk to my apartment was uneventful. No one spoke. No one smiled. We just walked. It was natural for me to be silent, but it's awkward not to hear his voice. And I really wanted to hear it. If it called for it, I would break the silence once again.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Dark is going to the museum tonight, right?" I heard him hesitate, then he spoke slowly.

"Hai. . ."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. Well, that was the end of that. Nice one, Satoshi! I mentally hit myself.

"Why do you ask?" Daisuke pushed on and I'm glad he was talking. But I had a feeling that I should've just made small talk.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go there with me once we dropped off your stuff." Wow. . that actually wasn't that bad of a cover up. The younger boy smiled at me and I knew that I must have smiled back when he blushed and looked at his feet instead of me. "He's going for the Orchid's Looking Glass. Do you know anything about it?"

He shook his head, but I knew that at that moment, he was discussing the topic with Dark. I gave them a minute or two to converse, then I spoke again. "It, like all the other Hikari Art, has a sort of magic. Do you know what it is?" This time, he nodded.

"It's supposed show if the people on each side of the glass are meant for each other. But how does that work?"

"The looking glass is really a stained glass mirror. It's shaped like the Orchid and is stained gold and red. If one person stands on each side of it, so that they can only see their reflection in the glass, then the mirror would either become transparent, which shows that they are meant to be, or it would become solid, indicating that they are not to be." I explained. We reached the door to my apartment just then and I turned to him. He froze under my gaze. Just like he did at his own door. I stared into his crimson eyes that held the warmth that I could never get. I yearned to hold him, to hear him call out my name, to kiss the lips of my fire. "It works on anyone." I wanted to lean down and take in the taste of his soft, cherry-blossom lips. I turned away and shut my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of my inhumane urges. It was bad enough that I had fallen in love with the person I was supposed to arrest, let alone the fact that it was another boy, and that the boy liked two girls. There was no way my distant dreams would ever be reality.

I opened the door and welcomed the boy inside. ;At least I get to spend a whole weekend alone with him.;

;;And why are you so happy about that fact, may I ask?;;

I rolled my eyes. ;Go back to sleep, Krad. You need your rest for tonight. Remember, we have to get Dark tonight.;

;;Or we could get him now.;;

;Shut up and leave me alone.;

(Daisuke's PoV)

Why did his eyes do that to me? It was weird, not to mention freaky. I wandered into the apartment and saw that the place was as plain as it was the first time I was ever in it. I took in the blank walls and white linens. I shook my head and made a mental promise to brighten things up.

I followed Satoshi to a nearby bedroom where he motioned for me to put my stuff on the bed. I did as he instructed and he told me that this was where I was to sleep. He didn't tell me anything else, other then where the kitchen was. I almost felt unwelcome here. That made sense. But I tried not to think of what might happen.

Satoshi looked me up and down before speaking. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a hour or two." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

It was going to be an interesting night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi and I walked down the street toward the museum. It was 6 'o clock, and Dark was due by seven. I wasn't looking forward to this. Plus, it was taking forever to get there. A crowd was already growing in front of the building when we approached. And the first person I saw was Takeshi. He ran up to us and immediately started going off about Dark and the glass. I wanted to put duck tape over his mouth so badly.

I started to sneak away from the two others so Dark would have time to get ready, but Satoshi looked at me and asked, "Where are you going Niwa-kun? Dark isn't supposed to show up for a half hour. Let's go inside." I don't think I really had a choice. If he wanted me to go in with him, then by all means, I'll go. So I excused myself from Takeshi, who was pleading for the blue-haired blue to take him in as well.

We reached the double doors and the two policemen guarding them glared at me. That was quite unnecessary. Satoshi quickly took notice. He simply glared back at them and they got the message, nodding and letting us through. Satoshi led me through the building toward the glass. It was strange… you know, for Satoshi to actually _help_ me find the thing I'm trying to steal.

(Satoshi's PoV)

Why was I doing this? Okay, it was a very stupid cover up. Can I take it back now? Gah, of coarse not! Jeez, how'd I get in this spot? I was walking in front of him, so he didn't see the annoyance on my face. Not to mention Krad's constant yelling and complaining didn't help much.

;; What are you doing! You're taking him to it! Are you trying to make my job even harder? You piece of dirt! You will be sorry tonight, Satoshi! ;;

; KRAD! Shut Up! ;

I walked silently until we reached the mirror. It had taken quite a while to get there in the huge building, and so the 15 minute journey was yet another awkward silence moment. This wasn't going to be a good weekend. In reaching the room, I didn't look at the glass. Instead, I found a nearby bench. Daisuke hesitated in front of the mirror, and then sat next to me. Our eyes met, and I was lost in my dreams again. I had seen it so many times before… in my sleep… and in my wake.

I would sit there holding his gaze, unable to break free. I'd move my finger down his right cheek and feel the soft flesh. His soft blush would be unbearably cute and I would have no choice. I'd hold his chin firmly yet gently in my hand then lean down to kiss the lips for which I longed. He wouldn't taste of cinnamon like most thought. He would taste of vanilla. The sweet originality that I knew as my only warmth.

(Daisuke's PoV)

Our eyes met, and I felt myself slip away. Before I could stop myself, My mind was racing with images that I had never imagined before. . . but they seemed so good.

Satoshi would hold my gaze and I'd freeze beneath his icy stare. I'd lean forward and throw my arms around his neck. He'd drape his arms around my hips and pull my body close to his. I had never felt so good. He'd bury kisses in my hair. I'd be caressing his neck with my lips and I would feel him give off a small shiver. I made him shiver? I would smirk against his neck and begin kissing my way up to his ear to nibble on his lobe.

(Satoshi's PoV)

I licked his bottom lip, requesting to make this a little more meaningful. Daisuke gladly allowed and we battled for dominance . . . I was winning by a mile! If I was going any farther, then I knew it couldn't be here. But there was no way that I was interrupting something I liked so much. I deepened the kiss as much as I could. I felt the boy buckle under the strength before steadying himself. I slid my hand into his hair to push his face closer to mine.

(Daisuke's PoV)

Satoshi moaned at the pleasurable contact and turned to face me and captured my lips in his. I quickly advanced into a passionate kiss that I had never even imagined with Risa or Riku! Wait! Imagine!

…

The grand clock chimed seven and the two boys snapped out of their daydreams to find that they had been staring at each other for the past fifteen minutes or so, and it was time for Dark to steal the glass before them.

TBC…


	2. 2 Blushes and a few Changes

Author's Note/ Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2, but don't kill me, kk? I will post 3 as soon as possible. My humble apologies and words of gratitude for those who read and reviewed.

Special thanks to irishKaoru, peach feet, FallenAngel 0104, Luna, Colder Hearts2889, Kawaii Thief Kitsune, and even bigger thanks to my friends Fallentenshi128, Kloudy Reignfall, and Forbidden Secrets. Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody.

Dear FallenAngel0104,

Thanks for the name suggestions. I may change it if it won't mess up any of my readers and stuff. So maybe the name will change for you.

Chiba Lae

Dark Daisuke / Krad ;; Satoshi ;

Chapter 2/

(Author's PoV)

Both boys, having realized what had happened, turned away from each other as so neither could see the blush that came to their faces. Daisuke was redder then his usually shy self was when it tripped over something. The boy would have yelled at himself if he were even able to gather the thoughts. What was that all about? Why was that the image that came to his mind at the sight of his eyes? Why Satoshi? Why a _guy_? He had just become good friends with the boy not to long before. How could he think that way? What was he thinking?! But then some thing struck Daisuke. Like the memory card was just slipped into the slot. Satoshi's eyes? Yes! They weren't the ice just then. They had been almost warm. Warm? Satoshi…warm? He never thought that was possible. He snuck a look toward the other boy.

Satoshi had managed to take control of his blush because it was now just a pinkish tint to his cheeks. But Satoshi knew what was coming next. He could feel the pain rising in himself and knew that he was soon going to go through the same agonizing pain that he felt every time he thought of Daisuke in such a way. He would become Krad in a matter of seconds and he knew he would once again try to hurt his beloved Daisuke. But when he turned to the boy to tell him that he was sorry for what was about to come, he was shocked to see the kaitou sitting there next to him instead. He had a smirk on his face that Satoshi didn't like and he shot the thief an icy glare.

"How long will it take you to break your promise to me? Your gonna do it soon, won't you? Like maybe this weekend when poor Daisuke is locked in your house alone? Will you break it then? Or will you wait… and do it one of the nights at this museum?" Dark opened his eyes. The darkened violet was filled with dangerous laughter. Dark knew exactly what he was trying to do… but would he succeed?

Satoshi just deepened his glare. He didn't like Dark when he tried to read his mind. "Good evening, Dark."

(Satoshi's PoV)

I thought it best to ignore the trickery that was Dark. Perhaps I did plan on breaking his promise soon, but even if I was, Dark certainly wouldn't be the first to know. It was now that I realized the pain of Krad's arrival had dulled. Perhaps he didn't feel up to coming out yet… that would be wishful thinking.

; May I ask why the hell you didn't come out when you had the chance? ;

;; . . . . I want to hear how you respond to this. ;;

Okay, so perhaps Krad was just a blubbering idiot, but I'd rather him not come out any day. I envied Daisuke in that matter. When he transformed, it didn't hurt him. I was glad for that. But the torture I had to go through each time I felt care for anyone or anything was unbearable. It was at times like this when I realized that I ached to just die than continue hurting Daisuke through the fallen angel that was inside of me. But would I ever really be able to leave the redhead? No, I could never leave him. Even if that meant just dreaming about him and going through pain because of it. He was everything to me, the only thing I cared about. The only way I would die anytime soon was from Dark, Krad, or for Daisuke.

"Good evening, Commander." He said in return. "So now that you have gotten into Daisuke's head, what will you do now?"

Into Daisuke's head? What's that supposed to mean? No time to figure it out now? Dark had stood and walked to the mirror. I jumped up and ran towards him. "This is the mirror I'm supposed to steal? What's so special about it?" he said as I stood in front of it. I knew he was going to steal this one just as easily as he does the others, but it was my job to _try_ and stop him. I stood still, arms to my side, almost relaxed, but still glaring at the thief. He took no notice as he began to walk around the glass, examining it. I followed him with my eyes as he passed my right and walked behind the mirror.

I turned to face the mirror and realized the glass was clear for some reason, instead of stained. I saw Dark smirk once again on the other side and I forgot about the glass and just ran after him. The rest was a blur to me. How he had ever grabbed that large glass and escaped with it was beyond me. But it didn't surprise me much either. I'm sure that with Wiz's wings to help it wasn't quite as difficult. Either way, it was now the long walk back to the apartment for me. If Daisuke would already be there or not, I was unsure. But even though he had no key, I knew he could get in on his own.

(Daisuke's PoV)

/That was quick. . . /

Yep. You couldn't have expected me to fail, did you? The security was horribly weak once I had lost Satoshi. You know, he doesn't run very fast. 

/He doesn't eat much. . ./

Pity(awkward silence) So what was with the images earlier? 

. . . . . 

/I'm not sure./

We reached Satoshi's apartment, and even though we had to run back to my house to drop off the glass, I wasn't surprised that we arrived there before Satoshi. Dark took out a bobby pin from his hair and it took him a good 2 seconds to pop open the lock. In entering, we were greeted with the same bleakness as the first time I entered.

"Agh, we gotta do something about all this plain white!" exclaimed Dark as he looked around the room. I agreed, then Dark let me come out once again.

I stood there, not sure quite what to do, then I had an idea. I went to my room and emptied out my bag. Grabbing the empty backpack, and locking the door behind me with the bobby pin, I headed back to my house. This was the beginning of a very fun night.

(Satoshi's PoV)

When I arrived home, after walking around the park for a good hour, I was silently surprised at the young redhead's absence. I had half a mind to go out and look for him, but decided against it. He would be fine, especially with Dark's help. I thought to myself as I locked the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. In fact, one of the most dangerous places he could be is here with me. I shook my head at my own disgrace. I stood staring at the bare pantry. I didn't have much here. I sighed to myself and made a mental note to go to the store the next morning. Daisuke ate a lot, unlike myself. What _was_ I going to do for dinner? I stood there for a moment until I heard the door open.

I walked to the doorway to see Daisuke entering, carrying his backpack and a bundle of cloth. I was confused at first, but it didn't have to last long. Daisuke turned and ran into the bedroom. My confusion was changed into curiosity. What was he doing?

With an excuse in mind, I went to his door. I listened to the shuffling inside for a minute or two before I knocked lightly on the white door. "Niwa-kun? Do you want any dinner?" I heard a clatter and I tensed. "Niwa-kun, are you okay?" I asked, a little anxious.

"Gomen nasai, Hiwatari-kun. (very sorry) I'm fine. And I was hoping I could make dinner… if that's okay?" I heard him call back to me. Nani? Make dinner? What was he doing?

"Um, that's fine, Niwa-kun… if you want, I guess… " I wanted to go inside the room and see what was making the rustling.

"Yeah, I brought some new recipe of mine. You and I can be the first to try it!"

Yeah, okay. This was weird. It definitely didn't sound like just an hour or so ago, we had been battling for an ancient piece of artwork. Perhaps he didn't see me as an enemy either… maybe he, too, thinks of it as only Krad and I as the enemy of Dark… maybe…

The door opened and it took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was asking me. "Hiwatari-kun? Um, hello? Where are your matches?" I pointed to a small table in the entranceway. He ran over there and grabbed the red and white box. I turned to the room and was, I'll admit, quite surprised to color. There were reds, browns and golds all around the room. He could have done this all in these last couple minutes. I walked into the room to get a good look at the new décor. The white bed sheets were hanging limply over the edge of the hamper, and in their place was a browns and red, plaid blanket. I had never gone to Daisuke's house but I guessed that they were what accented his own bed. The pillows had deep red pillowcases on them and gave Wiz a cozy bed on which he now slept.

On the dresser was a small red place mat made of cloth. On it were a few gold picture frames and some candles. Daisuke had gone over there and began striking the matches. I walked up behind him to look at the pictures. Three. Three photos. One of his friends, one of his parents, and one of Dark. And I remembered that I wasn't part of his life. Not in that sense. Not really in any sense. I was a classmate and enemy. Dammit! I wanted that to change! Desperately! I hoped that one day I could do all the things with Daisuke that I've always wanted to do. And maybe one day I'll stop having the fantasies and dreams of the boy.

It was then that I noticed that the boy in front of me had tensed. He had a blown out match in his one hand and the box in the other. He was looking toward the pictures, too. And though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he must miss his family already.

(Daisuke's PoV)

What is he doing? Please make him move! Please make him move! I can't handle him standing so close behind me like that! Wait! Why can't I? Why can't I deal with him being close to me? I can't really… then in the museum… no, I just _can't_ like Hiwatari-kun!

Try _love_, buddy. 

/What? I can't love him…! Can I?/

It's a lot more natural then you think. It runs in your blood. 

/Nani?/

It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly in surprise, but luckily, Satoshi didn't notice. When I heard him talk, I could have sworn I heard a different tone in his voice. "They'll be back soon." Yes, there was something different in his voice. It wasn't the same emotionless sound like it was most of the time, it held something… and it badly reminded me of sadness. I looked over my shoulder at the boy. He was looking at the ground, but I could still see his icy blue eyes.

Ice.

Why did I always refer to him as ice? Was it because he was so distant that it was almost cold? Or was it just the color of his hair and eyes that blended so well with his paled skin? Maybe it was just because he was the silent genius, Satoshi, and I was the clumsy dimwit, Daisuke.

He looked up at the feel of my glance. Mist met blood and felt the smallest shiver go down my spine. I nodded in reply. Did he think I missed them already? I was having so much to do, I didn't have time to miss them. Not to mention that from the time he picked me up earlier that day, I had been too confused to do much of anything.

Confused? Yes, confused about Satoshi. Satoshi? Yes.

"Satoshi…?" and said in a soft voice. This was so nice. We were just standing there… Three candles were the only source of light… and I stood next to Satoshi… I was very happy.

Satoshi made a strange reaction, though. He slid his hand off my shoulder and furrowed his brow at me. "Gomen, nani? (Sorry, what?)" I just blinked. "What did you call me?" he asked again.

I shook my head slightly in confusion. Great, more confusion. "Satoshi?" I suggested timidly.

"Since when did you stop using my surname?"

Uh, oops… I blushed a horrible shade of red. Luckily, again, there wasn't too much light to notice it with.

(Satoshi's PoV)

He called me 'Satoshi'? I wasn't going to over analyze anything just yet. So I gave him one last look of confusion before walking out of the room and into the main room, where I silently logged onto my laptop to start typing.. "So how may times did you stop by here to drop off all that stuff since I last saw you like an hour and a half ago?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I saw Daisuke blow out the candles and grab something out of his bag before entering the kitchen on the other side of the main room.

"I should be asking why you got home so late. What if I couldn't get in and was stuck out there for the hour you were gone or something?" I heard him ask in the other room.

"You sound like a housewife asking where her husband was all night."

He just laughed. "I came and went a couple times. I needed to get the sheets and stuff all over here."

"And may I ask why you're dressing up my room?"

"I couldn't stand all the white. Sorry Sato- I mean, Hiwatari-kun. It was just too plain."

I thought for a second then replied. "I don't mind, I guess. In both cases, I mean. I can get along if you want more color in your room… And I don't mind if you call me Satoshi." Of coarse I didn't mind that. I liked, no, scratch that, _loved_ hearing him call me that. I heard the movement in the kitchen pause for a moment before starting again.

TBC

Okay guys, I know it was short, but please don't kill me, kk? Think of it this way… if you kill me, I won't be able to write the next chapter… and only _I_ know the plot… WHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please R&R! Byes, people!


	3. 3 Dinner and goodnight

Firstly, thanks to Saiyanluver for being such an enthusiastic reviewer. Now, let the story begin!

Chapter 3 / Supper and the first Slumber

(Satoshi's PoV)

It was another 45 minutes until the food was ready. And let it be known that I now hated that number since the museum thing. Daisuke walked out of the kitchen in an apron and oven mitts. He looked too cute… um, scratch that! I really need to stop thinking like that. He held two plates, and from the contents, I'd suggest he was a rather good chef. Turns out I was right.

He had made a form of jello, some turkey, and homemade eggnog. I set the table, which was really the living room coffee table, with napkins and silverware and large café mugs. And as he sat across from me, I sent him a smile. I saw him gulp and blush, which made me smile more. This was going to be a fun weekend!

"May I ask what's your special recipe in this?" I asked as I laid my napkin on my lap.

He looked down at his plate as his blush deepened. Dammit! Would he stop doing that? Each time he blushes just makes it more unbearable!

(Daisuke's PoV)

Um… is it okay if I just say I lied? (sigh) Of coarse not! He is, after all… well, we won't go there.

/But the only thing special is that I never made it before…/

Got yourself in a spot, Daisuke? 

/Not really… I just have to think of another reason, is all./

Better hurry. He's just sitting there waiting. (snicker) 

"I've never made it before now. That's all. I picked one from my mom's recipe box." I said. Wow, that was my think-fast excuse…? Sounded more like the truth to me. He smiled at me. What Is With All This Smiling? It's not like Satoshi at all to smile! Ugh, can I get my mind off Satoshi for _five minutes_?

No, Niwa-kun. You can't. 

/Thanks. You're optimistic!/ I replied sarcastically.

(snicker) 

Dinner was rather quiet. Satoshi complimented my cooking every now and again, but it was quite tense between us. What I wouldn't give to break it…? I could hear Dark snoring softly in the back of my mind, so the chance of maybe just chatting with him was canceled. I let myself think over the day… then I remembered something.

"Hey, Satoshi?"

"Hai? (yes?)"

"Do you remember, back at the museum, the glass?" I asked. He looked at me with a 'how could I forget? I'm not stupid!' face. "I mean, when Dark had gone to the other side and you turned to face him, the window cleared… what did that mean, again?"

I could almost see his brain ticking. He furrowed his brow slightly and looked at me with his famous, expressionless face.

"Nothing."

(Satoshi's PoV)

I don't even want to think about that… so I didn't. I spent the rest of dinner in my own world, thinking of the next thing to type out on my laptop. The sooner dinner was over, the sooner I was to going to bed and getting away from Daisuke.

Getting away? (groan) No, if anything I want to get closer to him. No! No, I can't. Ugh, I'm confused and tired. Let me go to bed now…

XXXXXXXXXX

I fell on the couch cushions. I pulled the covers up to my chin to protect me from the winter's chill. I was ready to collapse. No, I _did_ collapse. And though I laid there for hours, I knew I wouldn't fall asleep. Not for the same reasons Daisuke thought, though. When he learned that I had given him my bed and that I would sleep on the couch, he debated with me about letting _him_ take the couch. (humph) Yeah, like I would let my Daisuke sleep on the couch. Jeez, I'm not _that_ cold!

After laying there for a good 2, sleepless hours, I propped myself up with a pillow and grabbed my laptop. I began typing. My hands were slow from fatigue, but I hit the keys hard. I knew I should still try to sleep, but I would've enjoyed getting this down on paper first. It didn't seem like long when I heard the bedroom door open. I looked at my wristwatch and it read '1:57'. What was he doing up at this time? I pushed my back off the arm of the couch so I could peer around the furniture at the door. The redhead stood rubbing his half-closed eyes tiredly.

"Niwa-kun? Are you alright?" I asked, sliding my laptop onto the coffee table.

"Satoshi? I can't sleep…" he murmured, almost incoherently. I sighed. That made 2 of us, but what was I supposed to do about it? He walked slowly to the couch and pulled back the covers. He crawled in next to me and cuddled into the curve of my body and wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders. I was silently startled, but I soon felt Daisuke's cold shivers and I wrapped my arms around his waist to offer him my body heat. I don't think my heart had ever beat that fast. And I now relized I just broke my promise to Dark. Dammit! I sighed and leaned my head in Daisuke's hair.

Whoa, wait, hold on just one second here! I'm laying here with Daisuke in my embrace and I'm able to smell his hair! This- This is part of all my dreams… there's no way this is real, right?

Okay, the fact that I just mentioned that it had to be a dream just canceled out that option. Great! I got to get him away, before Krad can come out. That may be a bit of a nasty shock for poor Daisuke if he wakes up in the arms of Krad… or worse, in mine!

I almost sighed in relief when I heard the boy begin to snore faintly. I guess he was able to get to sleep now. Good! I released his waist and picked him up marriage style, but I tried not to think about that. I placed him bake in bed, tucked the blankets around him tightly, and turned the heater up a few notches in case the cold woke him.

As soon as I laid back on the couch, I fell into deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

"Wake up, Satoshi-kun. Come on! You've been sleeping forever. Besides, breakfast is almost ready." I nudged Satoshi lightly and then again with growing intensity. I saw his eyes blink a time or 2 then I pulled him up into a sitting position.

/Better go start breakfast. /

Wha- didn't you just say it's almost ready? 

/Satoshi-kun has low blood pressure. He takes a long time to wake up. By the time he's finally aware of anything, breakfast will be ready. / I said to my alter-ego as I tied the apron back on. / Besides, pancakes are better fresh, right? /

After Satoshi had gained all normal reaction times and we ate, he suggested that we go to the store for food and such. "The store? Sure, sounds like fun." Now to decide who goes first in the shower.

(Satoshi's PoV)


	4. 4 Exploring new boundaries

Author's Note/ I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short and boring and pointless, but I had to get through that part so I could manipulate with the next day of their little lives! (giggles insanely)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter a little more. And from now on, Dark will be in italics seeing as those markings refuse to show!

Chapter 4/Exploring new boundaries

(Author's PoV)

"Oh No!" exclaimed Daisuke as they headed down the steps of Satoshi's apartment.

"What is it, Niwa-kun?"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, the 22nd… why?"

"It's Only Three Days 'Till Christmas!!" Both boys exchanged glances. Daisuke, one of scared shock, and Satoshi, one of plain, emotionless, abnormal, 'so what?' kind of calm. "Three Days!" Daisuke repeated, trying to get it to sink into the elder's head. "I haven't gotten anybody anything! Not to mention I'm broke! And by the time my family gets back, thay gives me less then a day to shop. And not to mention my list of people goes on forever: Emiko, Kosuke, Grandpa, Wiz, Dark, Risa, Riku, Takeshi, you, Krad-"

Satoshi cut him off. "_Me_? _Krad_? What are you _talking_ about?" Satoshi was confused that the young boy would even _think_ about getting Krad and himself, the Niwa's enemies, a Christmas present. Why would anyone get them a gift? Neither of them had ever gotten one before…

Daisuke was more confused that the other had asked something so silly. Daisuke really _was_ too naïve for his own good sometimes. "Huh? Nani? I said I needed to get you and Krad a gift as well." They had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the entrance hall. They stood there looking at each other for a long while, and then Satoshi gave a small sigh.

"Then let's hurry so we get there before the crowds. (mumbled/ I'll have to stop by the bank first though.)"

"Huh?"

_He's gonna take us Christmas Shopping, you dope. Why can't you ever just keep your mouth shut? And _why_ are you gonna get 'Creepy Bastard' and the 'Demonic Hairstylist' a gift?_

/Same reason I give you one, Dark. /

_(growls) Bu- but, they're the same creatures that are trying to put us behind bars._

/Yeah, I know. But they're also the ones that opened up their home to us. And it's not like we don't deserve to go to jail… /

_You can't be serious!_

By Satoshi's face, it seemed he was having an argument with his own alter ego.

;; You can't be serious! ;;

; Watch me! ;

;; Agh! (pounds hand against forehead a million times over!) ;;

; You know, that only amuses me more! ;

;; (growls) ;;

"Um, thanks, Satoshi… for everything!" Satoshi zoned back in to see a blushing Daisuke fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Anytime, Niwa-kun." He replied. And with that, Satoshi grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him outside behind him. He stopped at the curb in front of a black motorcycle. He tossed Daisuke a spare helmet and climbed on, securing his tightly. Daisuke got behind him timidly. Satoshi looked behind him at the nervous redhead. He gave a small smile. "Hold on…" He started up the bike, and Daisuke clung to his waist as they sped down the street.

(Daisuke's PoV)

I had held onto him for all it was worth. For being someone who's always flying and dodging energy balls, I sure was nervous on a motorcycle. But I was off now and they day had seemed to fly by. You know how in some movies they show just a few shots of the entire day? Well, that's how it felt.

Like when I had tried on that woman's hat that had a huge brim and a ribbon with flowers around the top. Satoshi had laughed! _Laughed_! And it felt so good to be the cause of it.

And when we had stopped at a cart to buy ice creams, I had stuck the cone on the end of his nose. Oh, he reminded me of some puppet, like Pinocchio. He had looked down at it all cross-eyed. He was adorable! If you had ever seen a cross-eyed Satoshi, you would either laugh hysterically or melt into a puddle because he was so cute.

And later on, when we got a late lunch, we debated about who was to pay. He won, of coarse! Against him, that's kind of one-sided.

And, oh, I had thanked him so much, I think he was about to slap me… but I didn't care, and just thanked him again.

But before I knew it, it was growing dark and we were on our way home… well, to _his_ home. We both carried bags up the stairs and to his apartment. He punched in the code for the security system, and opened the door. It was 7:00 already. We laid all the bags on the floor of the main room and we both sighed in the relief of our burdens.

"I will start dinner, if you can help unload the wrapping and stuff." I offered. He nodded and began to take things out of the plastic bags. I grabbed one with groceries and I got my apron.

As I put dinner in the oven, I returned to Satoshi. He was typing horribly fast on his laptop, but I saw that he had sorted all the gifts into categories… or more _his_ categories: friends, family, and _enemies_, which I was humored to have realized included Riku and Risa. "I still need things for three more people."

He looked up at me. "Who might they be?"

"You, Krad, and Dark." I said happily. He looked back at his keyboard and started typing slightly faster. I looked at him quizzically, and then went to stand behind him. I only caught one word of the type before he closed it and shot me a look… '_Daisuke_'. I looked back into his eyes. His eyes were cold again. But not in anger, more like fear of what I might see. "What is that? The thing you've been working on?" I asked, trying to sound completely innocent, and hide the fact that I knew it was about me.

"Nothing." He replied, and slid the closed laptop onto the coffee table. Riiight? Like I was going to buy that? But I didn't push it, seeing as it was Satoshi, and continued with what I was saying. "Well, I was wondering if you'd help me wrap while dinner's in the oven?"

He hesitated an answer, and I knew he was debated on what to say. "I think that's a bad idea." was his only answer.

I furrowed my brow at him. "Why not? You won't help me? It will take me all night if I do it myself!" I complained, trying to get him to change his mind.

(Satoshi's PoV)

Truth be told, I never learned how to wrap presents, seeing as the need for them in my family was zero. But I wasn't about to tell Daisuke that. He'd probably laugh, and I couldn't deal with him laughing at me. Not to mention Dark would probably get a huge kick out of it all. But then, the angered look of hurt on the red head's face was too much. My choices: either have him angry and hurt, or laughing… the decision was unanimous.

"I don't know how to wrap stuff like that, Niwa-kun. Sorry." I said, and I immediately heard Krad start to chuckle.

; Shut up, Krad. You don't either. Face it; we both have never done the 'holiday' thing. ;

;; Haha, well, yes, but I didn't have to tell my crush that to get out of it. ;;

; Krad, you don't _have_ a crush… do you? ;

;; I wouldn't tell you if I did. ;; He said, and I smirked mentally.

; Is it Dark? ;

;; Wha- ? Don't you understand that my object in life is to kill him? ;;

; Just as it is my object in life to arrest him. But I know I never will because I love Daisuke… ;

;; Oh, so it's moved on to '_love_' now? ;;

; Just shut up! ;

;; You tell me that too often for it to mean much anymore. ;;

"It's okay. I can teach you!" came Daisuke's voice, interrupted my '_conversation_' with Krad. I looked at him confused.

"Teach me?" he grabbed my hand and lead me to the center of the floor where the presents and wrapping paper lay. He grabbed the nearest box and roll of bright colored paper and started instructing me on how to measure how much you would need. But I wasn't listening. I was just staring at him. I guess I was out of line to ignore what he was saying, but his lips entranced me. And even though I didn't make out what he said, I drowned in the sound of his voice. And even though I didn't know how to fold the corners like he was trying to show me, his hands looked so soft and careful. He looked up at me to make sure I had heard him. I nodded, but held his gaze. He was going to go back to the package when he noticed that I was staring.

"Satoshi?" he asked nervously under my gaze. I just continued to look at him. I could see that he was growing uncomfortable. "Satoshi? Is something wrong?" Of coarse nothing was wrong. In fact… I already broke Dark's promise… perhaps I can make everything _perfect_!

;; Agh, Satoshi-sama! Don't think like that! It's bad enough that I have to deal with you liking that thief. ;;

; Daisuke isn't a thief. Dark is! The only thing he's stolen… is me. ;

;; You? Who did he steal _you_ from? ;;

; You. ; I answered simply.

(Daisuke's PoV)

/ Agh, what is he doing? /

Hehe! It's about time the boy did something… 

/ Dark? What do you mean? /

Just watch… 

And as if on cue, Satoshi leaned toward me. I just leaned back. He kept coming forward, and I kept going backward, until I lay on the carpet. His icy teal eyes were locked onto mine, and a million thoughts ran through my head of what he could do to me in this position. His hands were on both sides of my hips and one of his knees pressed against my outer thigh while the other stayed between my legs. As I felt the blood rush to my face in a bright blush, I felt so vulnerable. But another part of me longed to lean up to him and lock our lips. To show him what I thought back in the museum.

But this was real. Not a dream. Was he really going to kiss me? A kiss that showed me everything he felt for me. That showed that the only thing he wanted or needed was _me_? Agh, no, I'm fantasizing again.

I snapped out of my argument when I noticed that his face was moving closer to mine. I closed my eyes tight to prepare for contact. He lowered his face to my ear and I got chills when I felt hot breath upon my neck. "Satoshi?" I moan slightly. I could feel Dark smirking in the back of my mind before he faded out and fell into a deep sleep. Satoshi leaned back at the sound of his name. I looked at him and slipped out one of my hands to remove the other's glasses. I almost melted beneath him. How could anyone be that seductively attractive?

"Niwa-kun?" he responded.

"Call me 'Daisuke', will you?"

He nodded. "Daisuke?" he said, testing the name. We stayed there for a minute before a leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Will you stop tempting me?" By the look on his face, I'd say he got the message.

(Satoshi's PoV)

Tempting him? Does that mean-? Then he _likes_ me?

;; Try _love_ Satoshi! ;;

; He loves me? ;

;; It's in the blood line. It's almost a rule that the hosts to Dark and I fall for each other. ;;

; I'll get the history lesson later, Krad. Right now, could you excuse me? It's either leave, or stay and watch. ;

Krad hesitated. ;; Goodnight. ;;

I quirked my head at him. "Tempting you? Tempting you to do what?"

He moaned and just looked back at me. I smirked at him. At last, could me dreams become reality?

BEEP, BEEP –

Why in the world did the oven timer have to go off at that moment? I sat up and crawled off of Daisuke, mentally cursing the kitchen appliances. When I looked back at the other boy, he was still laying there. His chest rose and fell in quickened breaths and a smiled. At least now I knew that I wasn't fighting a losing battle. He loved me, and that was good to know. "Niwa-kun, should I go save our dinner from burning, or are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to call me Daisuke?" he said while standing up and running to the kitchen, still out of breath.

TBC… 

AN/ Wow, that one has been the longest chappie so far on this story I believe. (Dances around in circles) Thank for all the reviews everybody… and you know whom u r! Thanks again, and don't forget to review for this chapter, too, to let me know if you want me to continue or not.


	5. 5 Final night together

**Authors Note**/ Wow. Thank you! I never thought you would like this as much as you do… wow… that's all I can say… So I guess that's my chance to go on with the story. Enjoy chappie 5!

Oh, btw, I hate my writing style for this story, so I might rewrite the entire thing… I'm looking into it.

WARNINGdepressive fluffy content 

**Chapter 5/ Final Night… right?**

(Daisuke's PoV)

And it rained. I could hear it pouring outside. And with each clink of the droplets slapping against my window, I grew gloomier. All that had happened that day… everything that made it fun and "tempting" as some might remember it… felt like a lie. It was so unrealistic. So fake. I- I just felt like going back and erasing the entire day. Erase everything… my love, my hate, my confusion. I didn't love Satoshi-kun! There was no way. I loved Risa-chan, or Riku-san, or which ever one it was. It just wasn't Satoshi! Right?

Perhaps I was over-reacting; perhaps not. Nothing really made sense anymore. I rolled over in bed and pulled the covers closer. What I really needed at the moment was sleep, but at this rate, that wasn't going to happen either. And I felt myself begin to shiver. I sighed in defeat. I was just feeling too many things right now. If there was even the slightest chance of me going to sleep, I at least needed another blanket to get me warm.

I slipped my legs out of bed and once my bare toes hit the cold surface of the wooden floors, I decided to do this as quickly as possible. I might've been cold in bed, but it was a lot warmer then the air. I tiptoed to the door to ensure that the floorboards didn't squeak. But as I lay my hand on the frozen brass knob, I stopped. I could here a sound coming from the other side of the door. If I hadn't known better, I'd say it was the sound of the rain. Fortunately, I wasn't that tired, and recognized it as the steady beat of Satoshi's laptop keyboard.

I thought back to when I had glanced over his shoulder earlier that evening. _"Daisuke."_ That's all I could read before he closed it. He was typing about me then. Was he still typing about me? What was he saying? Was he writing about what happened earlier?

When I had said…?

Why did I say that, anyway? Why had I felt so vulnerable? And not to mention Dark knew exactly what was about to happen. Did he _want_ Satoshi and I to get closer? And perhaps even _Krad_ and I to get closer?

My mind was a jumble of questions. And there was the off chance that Satoshi wasn't typing about me at all. Maybe he was filing something that had to do with his work. And maybe earlier I had only imagined that I saw my name there. Or… or… some other stupid reason that my mind thought up in those few milliseconds. All I really registered was the fact that he was on it constantly. And I wanted to know what he was typing.

I slowly turned the knob to the right until I heard the soft click of it opening. Immediately the typing stopped. I stood there hidden behind the door, listening for any indication of the Hikari boy being there. I honestly smiled to myself unconsciously when I heard his voice.

"Daisuke?" came the whisper. I gave a short sigh of contentment. I loved the way he said my name. It just sounded a lot better when it rolled off his tongue. Once, I had thought to compare Satoshi' voice to rain. I still stand by that. And hearing them both together was bliss. He was waiting for a response, but I hesitated. Fatigue was slowing me. I was silently debating on if I still wanted to go out. I almost decided to just deal with freezing then deal with facing Satoshi again, but I soon felt the door being pushed open toward me. I let the knob slip from my cold fingertips and I took the slightest step to the side so the door would have room to swing open. My eyes focused on the blue-haired boy as I heard the creak of the door's hinges pass me.

"Daisuke?" he whispered again. "What's wrong?" I didn't reply. I'm not sure if it was tiredness, confusion, or objection that kept me quiet, but I just gazed deep into his azure eyes. He gently grabbed my hand and I saw concern in his eyes. "You're so cold." It was one of my favorite expressions for him. It softens that icy blue to where it's no longer hard and cold. It's, well, soft… like snow. Yes, like snow. Delicate and gentle, but still frozen in perfectly plain composure. He began to pull me toward the couch by my hand. His hand felt nice in mine. It was warm, so very warm. He had me lay on the couch and he covered me with his blanket before telling me to stay put.

I nodded then he walked away. That was it? No flirting or closeness or teasing or… anything? Where did he go? Why did he just leave me here? My questions where quickly brushed aside as I saw the laptop sitting on the coffee table. It and it's programs were still open. Now _this_ was tempting. Could it really be that easy? I saw the blinking line that shows where you stopped typing. I sat up on the cushions of the couch and situated myself in front of it. Now all of my questions could be answered. So I read.

(please read slowly to get full effect)

"Daisuke was a flame to me, one that burns if I get too close. But I'm drawn to him like a moth. And the closer I got the more it burns…burns of longing. He insists on being kind to me, which only pulls me nearer. And the nearer he gets, the more I love him."

I blinked. And blinked again. I was having trouble processing this information. It wasn't startling. It wasn't amazing, or scary. I just sat there, reading over the line. 'He loved me? Could this really be happening?

(Satoshi's PoV)

; Okay, Krad. Wake up. ; I stood in the kitchen boiling water for hot chocolate.

;; Ga- so- une- a-. ;;

; Krad, WAKE UP!! ;

;; Shut up and let me sleep. ;;

; Now, Krad! ;

;; What do you want? ;;

; How about that history lesson now? What was that about your host and Dark's always falling for each other? ;

;; (snicker) It flatters me that you seek my knowledge even in the middle of the night, but you'd probably fall asleep if I told you now. ;;

; You said that it was in our blood. What do you mean? Does that mean Kosuke fell in love with my real dad? ;

;; (smirk) Of coarse he did. The only reason Kosuke was able to marry Emiko is because your father died. But he can't face it sometimes so that's why he's not home too often. It really is a sob story. Heheh. ;;

; But _why_, Krad? Is it because you love Dark? ;

;; (gag) ;;

; What? ;

;; I wasn't expecting _that_ low of a blow. ;;

; Heh! Then why? ;

;; Well, Once Upon a Time, in a far away land, there was a lovely couple that ruled the magical kingdom of art.. Hikari and Niwa had fallen had fallen in love. So to show his love to the Niwa, Hikari created its first ever piece of magical art. He had created Dark and myself. Unfortunately it had an opposite effect. So every time they felt love for one another, they'd transform. They both hated the fact that their relationship was divided, thus creating the hatred between Dark and I. So the hatred lasted through the years and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. The End. ;;

; So Daisuke and I love each other because you two were made to ensure _their_ love? . . . That makes no sense. ;

;; Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now? ;;

I sighed. ; Go ahead. ; I think I was more confused now then I was before, but I poured the hot water into two mugs and stirred in some newly bought cocoa mix. I smiled to myself as I remembered how Daisuke had practically begged me to buy it. I sighed and leaned on the counter, rubbing my forehead. What was I going to do this time? I'll admit that it slightly scared me to go back out to him. But the poor thing was freezing so I didn't give myself a choice.

I took the mugs and entered the other room. But the scared I felt before was nothing like the one I felt when I saw him sitting at my laptop.

(Daisuke's PoV)

I had calmed down… slightly. Well, more like I just realized what the words meant after reading it what seemed like a million times over. New questions began to appear in my head. If Satoshi loved me-? If Satoshi loved me-?

I heard the gentle click of the laptop closing and my foggy mind cleared barely enough for me to focus on the warm mug that was being handed to me. I looked up to the eyes of the boy who had haunted my mind for the past couple days. And I saw something in his eyes that I had seen just earlier that evening. _Fear_.

He sat next to me and covered us both in the blanket. He seemed to be searching for something to say. So I spoke instead. "I'm sorry, Satoshi! I shouldn't have read-" he put his finger on my lips to stop my talking. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care.

"It's okay. I needed to tell you anyway."

"But-"

"No! It's fine." He set his mug on the table and grabbed my hand. "Daisuke…" Why was I nervous? "Daisuki." He needed me? But… I… I can't think straight. "Aigitaru." He loved me? He really did love me?! A tear ran down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. He looked so calm. How can I be acting like this in front of him? Am I crying because I'm happy? I'm happy, right? _Right?!_

"I- I- I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun!" I pulled away the blanket and ran to the front door. Grabbing my jacket and slipping on my shoes, I tore down the hallway, calling for Wiz along the way. If Satoshi had or still was following me, I didn't know. But as Wiz transformed into my wings, and we flew away toward my house, I began to cry. Full on cry because of my confusion and the stupid action of running away in the rain.

When I arrived home, I stood on my porch looking at the door sadly. I didn't feel like trying to open it to go inside. So I stepped to the middle of the walkway and lay down on the pavement. The rain poured down in sheets and some drops hit hard enough to sting. I didn't know why I didn't tell him that I loved him back and we could have snuggled there on the couch, only staying warm by our shared body heat and the smooth sips of hot chocolate. I could've fallen asleep in his arms and waken up to the smell of him next to me.

But I didn't. Here I was. Laying in the rain… crying my young heart out… in the middle of the night… alone. Well, not alone, I guess. Wiz was there. And there was always Dark.

/ Dark? / a called depressingly.

/ Dark, wake up! /

… There was no response..

/ DARK! /

… Nothing.

/ DDAARRKK!! /


	6. 6 Getting back on track

**Author's Note/ **Okay, okay! I'll admit it! I MADE A MISTAKE! 'Aigitaru' is what I had written to mean 'I love you,' but the real word is 'ashiteru!' And yes, Kosuke was never Dark, but just go along with it for the stories sake, please! So sorry all! I promise to post faster next time too. Kk?

Chapter 6/ Getting back on track 

(Dasiuke's PoV)

"Dark?" I whined softly. Why wasn't he answering me? Was he ignoring me because I did something stupid like running away? Could he possibly still be asleep? No. Not even he could stay in deep slumber after my yelling for him. Maybe running away was a little rash, but I was scared. Scared to be in his arms. I didn't know what else to do! What did he expect from me?

I didn't know what I was going to do next. I was soaked through to the bone. Not even my jacket did much to keep me warm anymore. I knew it must have been freezing out there, but I couldn't feel a thing. Was that because my head was so foggy or because I was so cold that I was numb? Did it matter? I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. And you couldn't blame me.

I just found how strong my feelings for this boy were just a few days ago. Then I was trying as hard as I could to keep them secret. It's a little frightening to find that you never liked either of the two girls that you thought were your future. But instead liked, or even loved, the boy that spent his whole life trying to capture you, to put you in prison. Do you understand how I feel now? Then, that boy tells me he needs me and loves me. Is this possible?

Then I locked onto the set of beautiful blue eyes that I had come to adore. "Satoshi?" I whispered. I'm sure he couldn't hear me through the rain, but he reached down to pick me up nonetheless. I made no objection as he held me in his arms, close to his chest. And even through the wet clothes, I could feel heat radiating off of him. I snuggled closer into that warmth and drifted off to peaceful sleep in him arms.

(Satoshi's PoV)

I was torn between hurt, anger, and adoration.

His face was red from the steady slaps of the rigid rain and the sweeps of the harsh wind. Daisuke's skin was the palest I had ever seen it, and he was ice cold. His lips didn't even have the rosy pink color but was starting to turn a bluish-purple instead. I shook my head at his stupidity. Maybe if I had gotten to him faster, if I had reacted faster to his sudden escape, maybe he wouldn't look to be in this bad of shape.

I got into the house and away from the continuous rainfall. I remembered how hurt I felt as he jumped off the couch away from me and ran out that door. Out of everything I thought he might've done, that wasn't it. It took be by surprise and I can't express how my heart felt. I had felt like that before. Once when I found him kissing Riku and once when he thanked me on a school trip when I had just hurt him terribly. And again when Riku went missing and he barely gave me a second glance before running off to find her. It's like a hollow pit is formed where your heart once was. And you couldn't recall anything happy except his face and how he was always smiling. It wasn't fair; then again, nothing in my life had ever been fair.

I carried him up to what I believed to be his bedroom. I laid him gently on the bed and started looking around for where a change of clothes might've been. I dug through a dresser and an armoire before finding a new pair of plaid, flannel pajama bottoms and a long t-shirt. But Daisuke had long since fallen asleep. I didn't dare wake him up or dress him myself. Nor did I want him to freeze. So I peeled off his jacket and hung it over his desk chair. Then I tucked him in as tightly as I could so he wouldn't catch a cold.

I sighed at the boy as he snuggled into the blanket. What was I supposed to do next? His ruby hair was spread across the pillow at odd angles and the wet strands clung to his face. I brushed them away to mingle with his ears instead. His normally cheerful eyes were closed in slumber. I tore my eyes away from him before I could do anything stupid. A part of me wanted to kiss him because I loved him so much, another part wanted to just hold him because I was so worried about him, and yet there was a part of me that wanted to slap him for making such a stupid decision as to run away.

I stood there; an emotionless mask plastered onto the familiar skin. I took one last glance at the boy before turning out the light and closing the door lightly behind me.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV) Morning

I awoke to the soft glow of sunlight that flowed in through my window. I stirred slightly in my bed, pulling the covers ever closer to my chin. It was so warm and comfy; I just didn't want to move. My subconscious struggled to break my eyelashes free from the sleep that held them shut. I took a blurry glance at the clock next to me. _6:30_. I sighed inwardly. I knew I couldn't fall back asleep even if I had wanted to. The subtle light entering my room urged me to wake up. My mind lulled and rolled over memories, sending me back into ever –so –blissful consciousness. I sat up stiffly, stretched, and yawned. And out of pure instinct said aloud, "Good Morning, Dark."

Then I remembered, 'That's right. Dark is ignoring me. I almost forgot.' So I slid gloomily out of bed and noticed my clothes were still damp from the previous night's 'events.' And at that moment, my clothes hadn't been the only things that were dampened. I saw an extra pair of pajamas on my desk. I looked at them curiously, wondering when I had put them there, then quickly changed into them before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

As I walked across the entranceway to the kitchen, I gave a fleeting look into the Living room, hoping and wishing to see Dad reading the paper and Mom head over to me to gush about how cute I was. But what caught my attention instead was startling.

Peering past the arm of the couch was a tuff of blue, and what first came to my mind made my heart skip a beat. I slowly walked around the couch, and low-and-behold, Satoshi slept soundly there. (Well, I guess that's where the pajamas came from) His skin was an icy pale, probably from the wet clothes and having no blanket. And a silver shine weaved through his soft blue hair from the gentle sunlight. The eyes that sent me into fantasies whenever I looked into them were shut delicately. Now, there are a lot of words that describe Satoshi: ice, cold, snow, frozen, calm, apathy… totally sexy genius! But I know that deep inside him there is a flame, a flame that burns through the ice.

With one last look of desire, I headed back for the kitchen, now prepared to cook for two.

(Satoshi's PoV)

I awoke to the smell of bacon. Well, actually, I had been awake for the past half an hour, but by the time anything registered, I could smell bacon. I sat up slowly as to not get a head rush. I took my first good look around the room. Many shades of green and browns decorated the room and furniture. The delicious aroma and the embers in the fireplace made it feel welcome. And the light layer of dust on the coffee table and bookshelves gave it a 'lived-in' look.

I stood and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. Daisuke was running around the kitchen, trying to get to everything before it burned, wearing a pink, lacey apron that I supposed was his mother's. "Good morning…" I said. I was going to address him after the greeting, but I wasn't sure what he'd want me to call him. He paused mid-step and looked at me with a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh, good morning, Satoshi! Um, eggs and bacon are ready if you want some." He said, turning back to the stove and transferring the contents of the pan onto two separate plates. I nodded, and he set the plates at the already-set table. I was leaning on the doorway, staring off into space a little when I noticed something out the window. I gave a small smirk at how I knew Daisuke would react.

"Daisuke, look out the window."

He made his way over next to me before he, too, gazed out the window. "YUKI!(1)" He exclaimed when he realized just what was outside. He ran to the back door and stomped right out into the snow, drenching the bottoms of his dry pajama pants. I stood on the back porch as he ran around, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. "Come On, Satoshi! Come Out With Me!" I shook my head at his request and continued to watch him prance around happily in the snow. He was acting as if last night had never happened… just like I was afraid he would.

I heard the phone ring inside and yelled to Daisuke that I would be right back. I found the phone that I had just taken notice of that morning in the living room. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hiwatari?" came Kosuke's voice from the other end of the line.

"Niwa?"

"What the hell are you doing at my house? Wasn't Daisuke staying with _you_? Or was it vise-versa?" he asked uncertainly.

"We had just stopped by the house so Niwa-kun could get his coat because of the snow." I lied as I grabbed Daisuke's coat from in front of the fireplace where I had put it to dry.

"Well, may I speak with him, please?"

"Of course." I said, keeping my infamous monotone mask. I grabbed a pair of boots and a scarf from the entranceway hat rack then headed back out to Daisuke. "Niwa-kun!" I called to him.

"I thought I told you to call me!" he stopped when he saw the phone in my hands. He made his way through the snow toward me, trying not to get his already wet pant legs even though they were already soaked. He took the phone and I began to slide his arm through the sleeve of his jacket. "Hello? Oh, hi Dad. Um… we were just… stopping by the house real quick to… grab my jacket! It's snowing out here, ya know?"

Okay, I was proud that he was smart enough to pick up on my story without me even saying anything, but when he lied it was only too obvious. I made a mental note to never let him lie if I had the chance to do it for him.

"What!" I looked at Daisuke's face curiously as I finished zipping up his jacket for him. "Why are you staying longer?" he asked, trying to let me in on the conversation. I motioned for him to sit on the porch so I could put on his shoes. He obeyed.

"Um, that's fine with _me_." He gave me a nervous look then went back to paying attention to Kosuke's constant talking. Then his face gave a quick look of pain before he said, "Dark is… fine."

Dark? What was wrong with Dark? Yeah, Daisuke was a terrible liar. Daisuke then handed the phone back to me. I looked at the electronic device silently before grabbing it and said, "yes?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if Daisuke stayed a little bit longer with you. Our plane was delayed due to snow and they asked us to go back to our hotels or homes until the conditions are better and the planes are prepared. Who knows how long that will take! Would you mind? I would ask Takeshi, but he's on a trip with his family for Christmas."

"That's fine."

"Great, thank you. He already said that was fine with him. We'll stay in touch. Happy Sunday."

I hung up without returning the greeting. Daisuke and I exchanged glances afterward as we sat side-by-side on the back porch. It was nice to be close to him again. I just wish he were sitting in front of me so I could wrap my arms around him. But instead I said, "Would you like to eat our breakfast that's growing cold _before_ we play in the snow?"

He giggled at me then nodded, jumping up and running into the house. I wondered if staying longer with me was really okay with him or if he was just saying so. Maybe I'd bring it up later. I grabbed the scarf that I had yet to wrap around his neck, and followed him inside.

TBC…

(1) yuki- snow

A/N : Sorry it took so long to post this. I got writer's block and then when I had finished writing the chapter, my mom found it and deleted it! So I had to start all over. I hope you all will forgive me! I know where I'm going now so the next one should be out soon. Don't forget to tell me if you want me to keep writing or not, kk? TTYL!


	7. 7 Hidden gifts

**Authors Note/** Thanks for all the great reviews all! I love you people so much! I've never felt so great in my life! I can't believe I finished chapter 7 and am on chapter 8! I never thought this would have made it this far! **And I would like to apologize for the major cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.** BUT DON'T GO READ THE END YET! You'll ruin a well-written chapter!

Enjoy! But don't expect much happiness here either…

**Chapter 7/ Hidden gifts**

(Satoshi's PoV)

"Santa Baby, forgot to mention, one little thing… a ring! And I don't mean on the phone. Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Daisuke and I had gone back to my apartment, and, with the help of my motorcycle, brought all of Daisuke's things back to his house. Now, we sat before the rekindled fireplace wrapping the remaining gifts. I agreed to help, but only if I did all the squares and he did all the odd-shaped ones. He had only giggled at the doubt I had in myself.

Daisuke had put on Christmas music and had been singing along with every, single one, not to my surprise. But I'll admit that my favorite one to listen to him sing was 'Santa Baby.' I suppose it was the fact that he was asking a fat man in a red suit for a wedding ring amused me at some level. I think I made him replay (and re-sing) it about 3 times before I was satisfied. And I will also say that he sang pretty well… for a female song, at least.

I finished pressing the last piece of scotch tape on the side of a box that I had taken the embarrassing liberty of wrapping, and placed it next to Daisuke for a nametag. He was mumbling along with 'Winter Wonderland,' and I presume that it was just the light of the prancing flames that made his soft, peachy skin appear even softer and his crimson eyes even warmer and brighter. And perhaps it was the merry song that danced across his virgin lips, or maybe the sweet scent of the holiday eggnog as he sipped it's thick, soothing spices that made him seem all the more joyous.

He took the box with innocent hands as 'Santa Clause Lane' began to play. Don't be too surprised that I know all the titles. Daisuke had just decided that he'd inform me of the title and singer of every song that came on. But why I actually cared enough to remember all of them is what I don't understand.

I sat back against the foot of the couch seeing as I had finished my pile, and I just watched Daisuke sing. He finished curling the ribbon that wrapped around the box and stuck a sticker nametag next to it. As he scribbled down the names, he sand the chorus…

"Walking this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane. No need to worry, no need to explain. Just have some faith in what you see. You're right here where you want to be, walking this Christmas, down Santa Clause Lane."

He didn't look up from the gift as he said, "I'm signing these from both of us, 'kay Satoshi? That's only fair since you did buy them all!"

It had taken a moment for me to register that he was no longer sing and was now talking to me. I guess it was because his voice sounded just as beautiful when he simply spoke.

I blinked. "Is that okay?" he asked, uncomfortable under my gaze. When I noticed I was probably scaring him, I nodded.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" he asked, giving me a confused look, like the one a puppy would give you if you left him in a cardboard box in the pouring rain.

(Daisuke's PoV)

Shopping? Where? For what? In the snow! Was he just trying to get away from me? (AN/ he asks too many questions! sighs) Who was I kidding? He was the one that needed to worry about _me_ running away!

"Yes, I must buy a chip for my laptop."

Laptop? Oh yes, I had forgotten. I glanced back at the cherry wood coffee table. We had pushed it to the wall so it would give us more floor space. But on top of it was the slim, silver computer, closed, keeping all its hidden secrets buzzing around within. I had wondered why he had brought it along with him when I had first seen him grab it on the way back to my house. But I had forgotten, seeing as how we were acting normally… like friends. Was that really _normal_?

I looked back at the boy of my dreams. "Okay-! Are you leaving _now_!"

"I probably should, before the snow becomes heavier." He explained, standing up and pulling on the cuffs of his sleeves to straighten them. I watched him tie up his boots and grab a jacket, and then followed him to the door.

"Are you sure you have to go _now_?" I asked, urging him to stay with me. I knew he wasn't just trying to leave, but I felt like he was leaving me _alone_! Dark won't talk to me and Wiz isn't much company. I needed Satoshi to stay with me this cold winter's day!

He stopped at the door and looked back at me. He was starring at me intensely with those eyes that were icy-sharp. I froze. His eyes could freeze anyone's blood, heart, and life. It could 'kill' in an instant, without you even knowing that you had just died. He did that to me. He killed me a little more every time that he looked at me so closely and I couldn't touch him, hold him, kiss him… treat him the only way I could treat someone who could steal my heart with the blink of an eye. The only way I ever 'survived' was when his features softened, as they did now. His eyes didn't stare through me like a stake through my heart, my soul, but instead they looked _at_ me! An emotion flooded his eyes that I couldn't name even though I knew what it was. But as long as he had me eyes locked to his, my mind would be too clouded to figure it out.

He stepped up to me and I backed away until I felt the wall behind me, which I used to keep my legs from buckling. He stood before me and he slid his hand across the side of my face and cupped my ear beneath my hair. I leaned my face into the touch and placed my hands on top of his and pressed against my skin. His thin, pale hand was just so warm and caressing as I had pictured.

This was the first real romantic contact we ever had with each other. And, in a voice filled with the same unnamed emotion that was held in his eyes, he spoke softy, "I'm not leaving you, Daisuke."

And with that, he turned, left, and closed the door behind him. 'He's gone?' It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I was panting and my heart was beating rapidly. I guess Satoshi's eyes really did know how to kill given that they knew how to make one forget to breathe and convince a heart to stop. Look what you do to me Satoshi!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late. The sun was near setting now and still no sign of Satoshi. Mom or Dad hadn't called. Dark hadn't even made his presence known. And Wiz slept. The house had been quiet except for the soft Christmas music that I still played to try to keep my spirits up. If I were able to, I'd cry. My heart ached. I shouldn't have fallen for that stupid excuse! Where was he? What was he doing that he didn't want to tell me about? But I couldn't cry! No, I couldn't! I had cried too much already.

I spent all day before this fire, waiting for him to return. 'He said he wasn't leaving me.' I thought, trying to reassure myself unsuccessfully. I sipped the last bit of eggnog out of my mug. I had drank the 2 quarts that I had in the fridge and told myself that if I kept it up, I would probably become quite sick. Maybe eggnog was my comfort food for the holidays.

I looked at the mug I held. On one side was a rough painting of me and on the other side was a painting of Dark that was just as rough. Mom had made it for us for my birthday. I stared at 'Dark,' and wondered just how long it would be until he talked to me again. He couldn't ignore me forever… could he?

"Dark?"

… No answer. Of course there was no answer. What did I expect?

"Dark. I know you're not talking to me, but I hope you can just listen." I took a deep breath and struggled to find the right words. "I-… I mean, I hop you can forgive me, for whatever I did. It must have been really stupid! My emotions have been getting the best of me these past few days. But that's no excuse. I'm not sure what I did… but I wish you would tell me . . . . . I'm sorry, Dark!"

I stopped for a moment, choking back tears. Dark hadn't ignored or acted like this toward me for quite some time. Not since the beginning, when Dark and I couldn't get along or work together. But, since then, we've been like brothers… and we rarely fought. We did everything together. I mean, we were the same person in a way, but we shared everything, even the same crush when it came to Riku. He helped me in school, and with the Haradas. And he helped me realize who and what I could be, if only I tried. He did everything for me. He made me stronger and supported me through any of my decisions.

But… what had I ever done for him? Nothing. I did nothing. He did _so_ much for me, and I did absolutely _nothing_ in return! I remembered disobeying him, and ignoring his advice. I remembered yelling at him when he was fighting Satoshi, when all he was trying to do was protect us both. I remembered… hating him. Some of the things he had done… I hated him for. Hate!

". . . . . I'm _so_ sorry!" And with that I drifted off to sleep through my tears.

Somewhere, far off in a distant consciousness, Dark laid dormant. In a sound sleep of emotionless, lifeless, dreamless existence, yet a single, black, crystal tear slid down his paled cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

I was going to give up! I had been wandering around the mall all day! I knew I'd have to get back to Daisuke soon, before he began to worry. (AN/ little does he know that he's a little late!) I thought back to what had happened before I left. It was instincts, or the moment, or maybe just his distressed face, but I wouldn't have done it if I were thinking clearly. Because that had been pure torture for me! How could I have been so close to him and not be able to go any farther! It was unbearable. I left as quickly as I could once I realized what I had done and what I was doing to myself.

Though, I had felt rather guilty after I left, since I had lied to him. Computer chip? Right! Luckily Daisuke wasn't the brightest penny when it came to computers! But I was truthfully shopping! Thank goodness Krad slept through most of it and didn't ask too many questions, or else I would never had heard the end of it! Because I was actually shopping for a Christmas Gift for Daisuke.

I was so close to just leaving with nothing and trying again another night, like I had done with Dark so many times before. The crowds, the noise, the rush… I had always avoided going out during the holidays because of things like those. Yet there I was, among the other 'last-minute' shoppers.

It was then that something caught my eye. I steered myself into a nearby store, and up to two people that I had grown to despise. "Miss Harada." I said flatly. The 2 brunette twins turned to look at me, both slightly surprised to hear my voice.

"Hiwatari-kun?" asked Risa. I strongly wished to roll my eyes at her. _No_, I'm Santa Clause come early! Jeez! This girl was a ditz. And I hated her even more because she had turned down Daisuke and hurt him. That had got me pissed. I once thought to ask her out. I know now that it was only so I could get closer to Daisuke.

"What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?" asked the other twin, Riku. I'll admit that she wasn't as bad as her sister, but she had, or maybe still was in the way of my relationship with the redhead. And there were times when she seemed to tear out my heart without meaning to. I was happy to know that I was Daisuke to turn down Riku and not the other way around.

But no matter how you looked at it, I wished both of them would jump off a bridge!

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said, trying and succeeding in hiding my bitterness for them both.

"Last minute shopping… for Daisuke!" they answered, blushing.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

Wiz prodded my nose with his, and then climbed on top of my head. I closed my eyes tightly in response, as though if I did then sleep would come back to me. I pried one eye open so I could look blurrily at the pair of white rabbit ears that hung in front of my face. His big black eyes stared into my own red ones.

"Kyu!"

"Oh, Wiz." I whispered, my words almost unintelligible from the lack of use of my vocal cords, Wiz jumped off my head, off my bed, out my bedroom door, and into the hallway. I sat up slowly, trying to wake up. Wait, my _bedroom_ door? I fell asleep downstairs on the couch, how did I get up there? I heard Wiz 'kyu' from the hallway. I stood, losing my balance at first, but regaining it quickly enough. I joined my pet in the hallway before asking, "Wiz, what is it?"

He only 'kyu-ed' again and headed down the stairs. He laid down on the bottom step and I sat next to him, on hand holding the banister, the other petting the rabbit.

Then I heard a noise, like a sharp tearing sound. I peered curiously and nervously into the living room from my seat. Satoshi sat in the middle of the floor, tearing off another piece of tape before finishing of the wrapping of a box. He stuck on a nametag and scribbled something on it. A gift? For who? Could it be for…?

Satoshi looked around him for a moment, searching for a place to hide it. He put it in the bottom of the clothes bag that he had brought, and then folded his clothes over it. Satoshi then stood and stretched, then headed off for the bathroom.

Once I had heard the lock on the door click shut, I jumped up from the bottom step and went to Satoshi's bag to find the present. I wanted to know whom it was for? 'Could it be for me?' I thought as I pulled it out, careful not to mess up the clothes that Satoshi had just folded. 'The one and only gift he gives on Christmas…' My thoughts were cut off when I read the tag. "T-to… to _Risa_!"

TBC…

**AN/** I told you, major cliffy! Sorry people! Don't kill me just yet!

So… what happened at the mall that made Satoshi redirect his emotions? Or is it something _else_? Find out in chapter 8!

Don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue or not, or if you've gotten bored with the lot yet or something, kk?


	8. 8 Independant christmas eve

AN/ okay people! Here it is! I'll post ch. 9 within the next 2 days. I've had this ready for you all for quite some time, but this is the first real chance I've had to sit at the computer and type. Please understand that I can only type at my Dad's house and I only see him once every 2 weeks. So sorry for not posting sooner, but I just got over here for the first time in 3 weeks and am now posting. So, please be happy and not slaughter me! Thanks!

Now enjoy chapter 8 as I finish typing up chapter 9!

8/Independent Christmas Eve

(Daisuke's PoV)

"Wha- what?" I whispered.

I couldn't believe it! Risa? But-

My eyes brimmed with tears. 'Satoshi and Risa?' It didn't make sense! Just the night before, Satoshi had said he loved and needed _me_. What happened? What's going on?

I covered my mouth and dropped the box since I was shaking so much. I didn't understand. I heard Wiz 'kyu' as I retreated back up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the next morning came, I went downstairs just long enough to grab a bottle of water. Yet I still happened to run into Satoshi on my way back out of the kitchen. I brushed past him with the slightest mumble of 'morning,' and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head on my way to my room.

… It was going to be a dim Christmas Eve.

I just wanted to be alone. My parents hadn't called since the previous morning, Dark hasn't talked for the past two days, and Satoshi left me for Risa…

Left me? We were never even together! But I thought that if he confessed his love for me, that he wouldn't just drop me so easily either. Could he really have given up on me in 24 hours time?

Then something hit me… like the light bulb went on in my head…'Did I make it up? Did I just imagine it?' That had to be it! 'Yes… Perhaps it was just a dream because of how much _I_ liked Satoshi! A- And I sleep walked here… and Satoshi followed me… and that's how we're here today!' I tried to convince myself that it wasn't real; it was just a mistake. It was just one of my imaginations! . . . . . . Talk about being optimistic! (sweat drops). Dark could help me remember… if he would talk to me. It was one depression after another.

I took two pieces of paper out of my desk drawer. I titled one '_Dear Dark_,' and the other '_Dear Satoshi_.'

XXXXXXXXXX

I had written, read, rewrote, and reread both letter what seemed like a million times each. I heard my stomach grumble once again, but I ignored it. After all, I hadn't eaten all day. I was exhausted, but I pushed myself. My emotions were flying the whole time. The light coming in from my window had dimmed, and grayed, and darkened to a deep violet (that painfully reminded me of Dark) quite some time ago.

I was licking the second envelope when there was a knock on my door. Satoshi. What had he done today? I sat in my desk chair… and didn't move. He knocked again. With each hard sound, it was if he hammered my heart.

"Daisuke?" He jiggled the knob of the locked door. "Are you alright?"

I didn't say anything back and there was a long silence. I had nothing to say to him. Or was it that I had so much to say that I couldn't pull one out? My heart broke with each passing second of not having him there, but I sat still. I longed to see his flawless face, the eyes that hypnotized me, and what emotion flooded them at this moment.

"Daisuke?" he asked again. This time I couldn't resist him. I jumped up off of my chair and ran to the door. I opened the door just enough to pop my head through.

There were a million things that I wanted to say to him. And tears threatened to start rolling at the memory of everything. I mustered up the best 'stubborn' face I could. "What is it?"

"I brought you shoku (1)." he said. I looked down at the tray he was holding and couldn't help but smile lightly at it. It was his attempt at a bento (2). I opened the door wider to welcome him inside before sitting on my bed. Satoshi set the tray on my desk then looked at me with unsure eyes and joined me on my bed.

(Satoshi's PoV)

I knew I had hurt him, but I was hoping it would all be made up on Christmas Day. I had a surprise or two already waiting for him downstairs. I just needed to keep him up in his room for the rest of the night… and get him to stop hating me for whatever reason. Though, I hadn't expected for him to lash out at me as he did.

"Where were you?"

"Nani?"

"Last night? You said that you weren't going to leave me! But you left and never came home!" Home? "I woke up really early this morning, and you had just gotten home, and… and you were…" he paused, drawing deep, shaky breaths, as if to calm himself. "Where did you go?" he asked in a high-pitched voice that proved that tears were well on their way. I searched his sparkling, crimson eyes for the reason he was acting this way. I could only find one emotion… _worry_. I looked down at Daisuke's hand that supported him. I slid my hand onto his, and at my contact, his first tear rolled down his flushed cheeks.

The mall hadn't been the only place I had been the previous night. But I hadn't meant to stay out as late as I did. When I had returned, he was asleep on the couch. As I had carried him to his bed, I had noticed his tear-stained face. His eyes and cheeks were red and his features were exhausted. He had cried himself to sleep, hadn't he? Was it because he was worried? Worried about _me_?

"Satoshi?" Daisuke shook his head at me, and then swiped his hand away from mine. He sat on the edge of the bed, starring at his feet. But I knew his vision was too blurry by tears to really have seen anything. "Were you really somewhere bad enough to not want to tell me?"

Oh no, that's not what I wanted to enter his head!

"No, Daisuke! It's nothing like that?"

"Then what is it?" he asked, sending an angry look my way. After my silence, he wiped his face roughly and jumped off the bed. I was ready to rush to the door to block him from leaving. But all he did was go to the desk. He grabbed an envelope that lay on the oak surface and the tray of food. I saw another envelope beneath the first one before he came back to the bed.

He handed me what I supposed was a letter, and then started taking sips of the tea that I had, amazingly, not messed up in anyway. I looked curiously at the slip of paper and sent the younger a second glance. He simply sat there, waiting for me to open it. On the outside was scrawled…

_Satoshi_

I tore the top off and pulled out a sheet of paper. I read…

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I have so many questions for you. But first, let me tell you a few things. One is that I hadn't meant to run away Saturday night. I was scared. And not of you! It was just that I was still uncertain of a few things at the time. Which brings me to number two… during the time I was with you I realized something. I don't like either of the Haradas. But if I don't like either of the Haradas and they don't like me, then why did Dark disappear?_

I stopped reading to look at the small redhead in front of me. He was starring at nothing, just doing all he could to avoid looking at me.

_Dark hasn't talked since the night I ran away. I had thought he was just mad at me for doing something so stupid and was just ignoring me. I know you probably felt the same. I don't blame you. And I understand that you wanted to give up on me because of how I reacted. But I wanted you to know that if nothing else, you were my best friend and I hope we can still stay that way. I wish you and Risa the best of luck._

_Signed/ Daisuke_

I looked up in time to catch Daisuke wiping away a stray tear hastily.

"Teme baka-san!(3)" I said rudely at him.

"Nani?" I don't think he was expecting me to insult him after that.

"Firstly, how can you not tell me about Dark? Secondly, I would never like Risa… _ever_! Thirdly-"

"But… I-I saw the gift that you were wrapping for her last night…"

I couldn't help but smile at the naïve boy that unknowingly held my heart. 'Heh, it doesn't surprise me that he fell it.'

"Daisuke... that gift's for you."

"Huh?"

I smiled fondly at the 'thief.' "I put Risa's name on it so that you wouldn't find it before Christmas and try to open it. I was going to change it before giving it to you." The confusion in his eyes was just too adorable. "I wouldn't even like either of the Haradas enough to even be their friends, let alone buy them a gift. You're the only one a care for enough to give my best gift to."

"Your best gift?" he asked, quirking his head at me, his eyes still full of confusion.

"My heart, Daisuke. I love you, sometimes more then I can stand. Ashiteru, forever!"

What came next confused me. At first he looked at me with something that felt like a love returned, but then it shattered and his face flashed differently. His eyes were full of fear. 'No. Not again! You won't flee this time.'

"You-… it was _you_!" he said, scooting a little bit farther from me. "_You_ made Dark leave!"

"What? Daisuke, that's absurd! Only the Sacred Maiden can do that!" he was talking absolute nonsense.

"No! I thought it was one of the Haradas too, but it wasn't. It's you! You're my Sacred Maiden. He only disappeared after you told me your feelings Saturday-!"

"Daisuke, stop. Calm down. Do you hear yourself? You're being foolish. You had wanted to know where I was? One of the places was the library." I said, trying to calm him down and veer the conversation away from his strange ideas. "Krad was trying to help me understand why you were acting so weird when it came to Dark. I was searching for things on legends and I found a column on the Sacred Maiden."

Daisuke had stopped his ranting and sat there looking rather flustered. So I continued in a calm, monotonous voice. "It described a family line and it said it had to be your first love."

"First love doesn't mean first crush, Satoshi!" Daisuke's face gave off a hurt expression of determination.

"Daisuke…" I said. He looked down at his lap and away from me, a soft blush of his previous aggravation was held in his cheeks. "… It could not have been me, no matter how much I wish it could."

;; Actually, he's making sense for once. ;;

; Krad? You find the _worst_ times to be awake! I have enough to deal with, without you being in the picture. ;

;; I can't believe he's actually making _more_ sense then _you_! ;;

And Krad was ignoring me. Just what I needed!

"What does Krad think?"

I looked up at the redheaded host as he slid off the bed to the window. He pushed up the pane of glass and sat on the windowsill. "He says he thinks you're right."

;; _HEY! _I never said _that_! ;;

(Daisuke's PoV)

Then hat was it. Dark wasn't ignoring me… he was _gone_. And he would never come back… Could that really have been the end? Could it really be over?

I watched the snow fall through the night's sky, each flake reflecting the moon's gentle beams. It made them seem like crystallized orbs that glowed with all their might, trying to rid the world of the darkness that consumed us. As if the raid of tiny angels would wash away the night as gracefully as they fell.

I grabbed the letter that I had written for Dark, and tore the envelope open to take away its contents. With the sheets of paper in hand, I glanced at the open window. I closed my eyes tightly, trying my hardest to convince myself I could do it. If Dark really was gone, then I couldn't dwell. The quicker I got over it, the better. He had only been missing for 2 days and I was already deep in depression. My grip on the paper got stronger as I fought through the pain, crumpling the letter. I slowly tore it in half, tearing a part of my heart along with it. And it really did feel like I just tore up Dark himself. I ran to the window and tossed the shreds of white to mingle with the white of the snow. The slips caught in the winter breeze and were drifted away. I watched it until, soon, it was out of sight in the darkness.

My knees began to buckle, so I had to kneel at the window. My shoulders were shaking and my breath hitched. I choked on dry tears that never were able to flow down my cheeks.

But my agony was eased somewhat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand atop Satoshi's to seek the comfort that he was trying to give.

"You don't have to give up on him Daisuke." Satoshi really was trying to help… but if he only understood. I would never be able to get over Dark, but if I stay in denial or oblivion, then how would my relationship with Satoshi ever work out? I knew he didn't believe Dark was really gone, but I did. I knew. There was no other way or reason.

I looked over my shoulder at the ice prince. He had that same concern swirling around in his azure eyes. I slowly turn to him and grabbed the front of his button-up shirt gently. I buried my face in his chest as I gave in to my tears. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and softly ran a hand up and down my back in a soothing way.

Thank you, Dark. This is the gift that you gave me; some one who truly cares for me. Thank you so much. Perhaps one day I can pay you back.

"I love you, too, Satoshi."

(Satoshi's PoV)

Those words had been music to my ears. And I held him until his rough breathing became normal once more. I looked at the clock from our spot beneath the window. _12:54._ I gazed down at the boy in my lap. His grip on my shirt no longer existed as his hand rested on my chest. His head lay, pressing his ear to me, like he was listening to my heartbeat race when I had heard him say the long awaited phrase. His eyes were closed in sweet slumber, and his red hair tickling the bare skin of my neck that the V-collar of my shirt left open.

I leaned down to him and whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas, Daisuke." He smiled and cuddled closer to me. I tighten my hold around his slim shoulders to embrace him.

Then we heard a noise.

Downstairs. It sounded like whispers. And the voices were familiar to us both. If it was what I thought it to be… then _my_ Christmas was ruined.

TBC…

(1) – Dinner

(2) - A cold lunch served in a special Japanese lunchbox that has separate compartments

(3) – You fool! (Rude form, please don't really say that to anyone… please. I don't want to be blamed for you offending a person… thanks)

AN/ Like I said, I'm typing chapter 9 right now and I'll get it out to you as soon as possible. But for now, how did you like _this_ chapter? So, let's see… Daisuke confessed, the present isn't really for Risa (thank Goodness!), we hear voices downstairs of whoever-they-may-be, but somewhat more importantly, Dark is gone. So, is Daisuke really going to give up on him? What exactly happened to him? Who knows? (Other then me. Lol) What will Christmas be like now that they know they love each other? Who's in the house? Will the Haradas affect their Christmas 'plans?'

Please review! Love yas!


	9. 9 Jumping over the line

AN/ Out of curiosity, how many of you people noticed that my chapter titles were alphabetical? Just wondering…

Yay! There's finally going to be a bit of happiness here! Finally! It took long enough for me to leave most of the depressive stuff behind… (You have NO idea how many times I heard 'Poor Daisuke!' over the past 3 or 4 chapters! Most of them actually being my friends at school, not even on my reviews!) Well, I thought the end was coming up soon, but I guess I'm supposed to reach 'Z' for a chapter title… that leaves me with 16 more chapters . . . . . . . I hope you all will be happy… (BTW, sorry this came out later then I expected, I had to go back to my Mom's earlier then I expected and that meant I couldn't post until the next time I visited my Dad.)

Anyway, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

9/ Jumping over the line

(Satoshi's PoV)

Daisuke began to push away from me, too curious for his own good. The voices we heard were all too familiar.

"Mom?" he whispered. Yes, my Christmas was ruined. He sat up on his knees and looked back at me with longing. He must have missed them more then I thought. Well, there goes all my 'surprises' and 'plans' for a private Christmas with Daisuke.

(Daisuke's PoV)

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DON'T LET IT BE THEM!' I just got my feelings for Satoshi out and they're going to come and _ruin it_? SO… NOT… FAIR! I gazed at Satoshi, wishing for the first time ever, to just be alone with him. In just these past ten minutes or so since I told him, I had come up with many Christmas 'plans' with just Satoshi and me.

The museum incident felt so far off, so very long ago; but maybe _that_ could be my gift to Satoshi…

Wait a minute… they're home… which means I can borrow money… and go out in the morning to buy Satoshi a present before he even wakes up! Yay! I smiled at the older teen, but it only made him look hurt.

I looked at him with inquiring eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, but he just glanced down at his hands.

"Nothing." He responded, more to himself then to me. Still curious and a little concerned, I crawled back into his lap and cuddled into his chest once more. I took a deep sigh of contentment before leaning up to his ear and whispering, "Then let's get some sleep." (AN/ Now, now, Daisuke. Not _too_ fast!)

I took the other's hand in both of mine and pulled him to his feet. I guided him from the floor to my bed, and I crawled into the comforts of the covers instead. Satoshi had hesitated before following suit. I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't bite..." (… hard. Heheh! JK!)

(Satoshi's PoV)

The biting wasn't the part that bothered me – I tried not to think of why – but more the fact that his parents were home. If they walked in and saw us… who knows if I'd ever be able to talk to Daisuke with his parents' consent. But I had lain beneath the covers with him nonetheless. He snuggled up to me once more. I could feel him smile against my chest. But I had lain on my back and therefore he slightly was laying on me. Not that I had really minded anyway. Instantly, he was falling asleep.

Awhile later, I still lay awake, leaning against the headboard. Daisuke lay draped across my lap, breathing soft breaths. He had just finished an emotional breakdown, yet here he was, sleeping soundly. It was quiet for the most part, except for the random car that drove past the window.

That was, until I heard the stairs creek a grumble of discomfort as weight was set on them. As the Niwas crept through the hallway, I wished with all my being that they stayed out of the room. It was just my luck that the footsteps would stop right outside the door.

I couldn't move! I _wouldn't_ move! Not at the price of waking up, or even just _leaving_ my Daisuke. And yes, he was mine now! I had a few things to do before it was official, but now that he told me… (I looked down at the sleeping boy) … and was 'sleeping' with me, I won't let him go… _ever_!

I ran my fingers through his silky, crimson hair once more before placing my hand protectively on his back. Then I heard the murmurs outside the door.

"No, Emiko. Just let him sleep."

"But I want to see him again. We've been away for so long!"

"It was only _3 days_!"

"But it's Christmas, Kosuke."

"All the more reason to leave him to his dreams."

I heard a faint sigh from the woman in the hallway, then the footsteps continued on their way. When I heard their bedroom door click shut, I returned my gaze to the sleeping host in my lap. I began running my fingers through his hair once more. I knew I had to leave before his family found us together, no matter how much I didn't want to move. So I leaned down to Daisuke and placed a soft kiss in his hair.

Then, reluctantly, I gently transferred his head from legs to the pillow sitting next to me. Immediately, I was able to feel warm blood rush to the spot. 'I need to get _some_ sleep.' I thought. I knew it would be impossible if I was that close to the boy. I would make my bed on the couch again, and wait for blissful slumber to overtake my consciousness. I slid my legs over the side of the bed slowly as to not wake Daisuke… didn't work too well though.

"Satoshi?" I heard as the redhead sat up, letting the sheets fall to his waist. (FYI, they are still fully clothed. Get your head out of the gutter. _That_ will be in later chapters! Hehe.)

I sent a quick look at the younger boy out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, Daisuke?" I asked, sliding the rest of the way off of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"What for?"

"So I can go to sleep." I answered, blatantly honest. 'Shoot, that might have hurt him.' Low and behold, when I looked back at him, there was hurt mingling with the sleepiness in his eyes.

"But-" he mumbled.

I leaned over the edge of the bed to hold his chin. "Your parents can't see us like that."

"Like what?"

"Together."

"Why not?"

I took a deep, inward sigh. "Never mind. It's nothing. Just get some sleep." I told him, heading for the doorway.

"But I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pausing at the closed door.

"I haven't been able to sleep well these past few nights because…" He blushed. "… Well, because of _you_."

I'll admit that this caught my interest. "What do you mean?" I repeated.

He smiled. "I can't sleep knowing that you're so near yet I can't hold you."

I blinked at him. It had to be the sleepiness that was telling me this because, if it took that long to even respond to my confession, he would just spill his young heart out that easily.

"I haven't been able to sleep at all these past two nights knowing that I would _never_ be able to hold _you_."

A smile graced his features and his blush deepened. He looked down at his hands for a moment as if thinking, and then slid out of the bed. Throwing his arms around my neck, he embraced me. "I love you Satoshi! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that.

I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. "Sometimes…" I said. "I love you more then I can stand."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Christmas Morning! Yay! Finally…!)

I awoke that morning to an empty bed.

"Daisuke?" I mumbled, sleep flooding my voice. I glanced around quickly before flopping back into the mattress. I had never felt so refreshed after a night's sleep. The sun shined in through the window, its light reflecting off the fresh snow. I opened my eyes once more to see the clock just long enough to read it. _9:14_. No way…

I hadn't slept in that long since before I can remember. I could hear Christmas music playing outside the door and the happy bustling of the Niwa family. I sat up in time to welcome Daisuke to the doorway.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SATOSHI!"

I can now cross off 'getting glomped' from my 'to-do' list.

"I brought you some eggnog," he offered.

I looked quizzically at him. "I thought there was none left yesterday." (do you remember Daisuke's 'comfort food' crave… yea…)

He giggled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "You see, about that--" he stopped at the sound of Emiko's beckons.

"Daisuke! Hurry Up!"

He smiled down at me. "I was supposed to rouse you so we could open presents!" he said cheerfully.

I blinked at him, but smiled nonetheless. 'This was going to be just _brilliant_!' I thought sarcastically. I knew how this was going to feel. It was going to seem like I was a burden… I was going to get in the way. Besides, I had never done the Christmas thing. I didn't even have gifts for anyone besides Daisuke, and not to mention, I was going to interrupt a family occasion. This was going to be _fun_… (sigh)

Unfortunately, my 'perfect mask' had dulled a small bit, allowing my discomfort to slip across my face. And, of course, Daisuke noticed it. "Don't worry. I signed all of them from both of us, remember?" he reminded me with a smile. He grabbed my hands and dragged me off the bed and to my feet (only because I let him. If I had fought back, he couldn't have done anything). He stopped at the door and quickly looked me up and down.

It made me tense. Was it nervousness? Worry? Anticipation of what he was really thinking? Whatever it was, it made me feel like he was searching for flaws. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers and running to his dresser. "You seem quite perky today." I noted as I watched him rummage around through some of his drawers.

"It's Christmas. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, pulling out a big green t-shirt and a pair of red and white pajama bottoms. "Here, put these on. Who knows how long we'll be down there, and you want to be comfortable!"

I blinked one last time at him before slipping off my button-up top and pulling on the green tee in its place. I was satisfied when Daisuke's face turned a bright red. I don't believe he was expecting me to change then and there. Oh well. He turned around to give me more privacy, and kept himself busy by continuing to rummage through his stuff.

Fold my dirty clothes on the bed, I asked Daisuke what he was now looking for.

He responded slowly, still shy to turn and face me. "I'm looking for a spare—a-ha!" He pulled out a Santa hat that resembled his own. I glared at it awkwardly.

"I'm not going to wear that." I said in response to his hinting, and then turned toward the door to leave.

"Aww! Come on Satoshi! Please?" he begged, sending me a very irresistible version of thee puppy eyes. I glared at the hat blankly for a few long seconds, and then released a small, inward sigh.

"Yay!"

He stepped up to me to secure it on my head. I stared into his face, trying to forget what form of evil was sitting on me. As he pulled the front of the hat toward my eyes, he caught me stare.

His motions froze and he just stared back at me. We stayed there for the longest time. I could feel my mind struggled to against the urge to slip into my fantasies, but I could tell by the way Daisuke's eyes had glazed over, that he had already given into his.

"Daisuke! Satoshi! Hurry on down. Before the cookies become cold!"

Daisuke's eyes came back to attention and he hurriedly backed away. "U-Uh… Coming Mom!" he called back down. He looked at me and blushed deeply. Walking back up to me, he whispered, "By the way, thank you for the surprise!" And with that he leaned up to place the lightest of butterfly kisses on the corner of my mouth.

If only there were words to express the sensations that ran through me! Such a light touch of compassion had sent a single, sparking shiver down my spine. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand and was leading to the stairs. We saw Emiko run from the kitchen with a platter of cookies. I could smell the warmth and sugar. In the other room await Kosuke and Daichi who were sing "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

As we reached the doorway of the living room, we looked out unto the 'surprise' that I had given Daisuke.

All Christmas Eve, while Daisuke had been up in his room being depressed and writing foolish letters, I had dug around the house for Christmas decorations. I had successfully hung two, red stockings on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, set figurines and models of Santa's Workshop and his elves around the room, and built up a fake Christmas tree, lights and all. I had never known the pain of setting up a fake tree and trying to make it look _decent_! I had adorned the branches with ornaments of red, gold, green, blue, and silver, each catching the light of the fire. Random homemade trinkets to remind the family Christmas' past winters hung among the other metallic orbs. I had strung amber tinsel throughout the branches along with a string of white lights. But what I found most odd was that I hadn't been able to find a star to put atop the evergreen. The only thing I was able to locate was a violet angel. She was dressed in a lightweight dress of a deep purple covered in a black sheer. A darkened headdress anointed her full-length violet hair (I wouldn't have been too surprised if it was a stolen piece of the Hikari Galleries). It reminded me of a female version of Dark. Its eyes were closed and its arms were stretched out before her.

Emiko handed both Daisuke and me a cookie, and then ushered us to sit on either side of the Christmas tree. Daichi was wearing what I believed to be a rented Santa costume. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas"

"Okay, I think we're ready…" informed Emiko. Daichi reached under the tree for the first present. He then read the tag aloud. "To Daisuke." Emiko took the wrapped bow from her father and handed it to the redhead. Daisuke set it next to him and waited patiently for the rest to be handed out. It continued for I'm not sure how long.

"Kosuke. Daisuke. Daisuke. Ooo, here's one for me! Emiko. Satoshi."

I snapped my head up. _Me? _I took the gift from Emiko uneasily before reading the tag.

To Satoshi From the Niwas 

'Daisuke…' I looked up from the box to the boy of my desires, his smiling face blushing under my stare. I switched my gaze to Kosuke who was taking another gift to add to his slowly growing pile. He smiled at his wife before she took the next gift from her dad. I then set my gaze on 'Santa.'

"To Dark." Was the next name he called out. I snapped my attention to Daisuke. How would he take this? Emiko handed the boy the package. His eyes were filled with a deep sorrow, but he sent his mother a warm smile nonetheless.

I felt a growing sympathy for him. I hadn't really ever sympathized for him, seeing as he had always had it much better then myself, but I didn't just suffer a loss of my best friend through a confession of love either! The family proceeded to pass out the various boxes, bundles, and bags, but I paid them no attention. I watched the unfortunate boy intently through the few branches of the plastic evergreen that divided us. I could tell his smile was faked, and his mind was far off… very far away. What was running through his head? Another present was given to me, but I barely noticed. I mumbled an "Arigato" to Emiko almost unconsciously, then she went on her way.

I traced the part of my cheek that he had kissed just a short while before. His soft lips almost tickled me. Tickled? I thought I had forgotten that feeling. But I could still feel the kiss's sensations. But that had been given to me in joy, now that joy was gone and was replaced with a mask that I had only known too well.

"Ho, ho, ho!" announced Daichi, signaling that all the gifts had been passed out. I broke the hard stare I had on Daisuke to look at the presents at my side. I was silently shocked to find a mound of gifts almost the same size as Daisuke's. I looked wide-eyed at them all, which certainly was uncharacteristic of me. But I had _never_ received a present before in my life, at least not that I could remember. And honestly, I had never given one either… until now.

"Alright! Daisuke, you go first. Then you, Hiwatari-kun. We'll go counter-clockwise!" Emiko instructed as she took a seat next to her husband on the couch. Daichi sat in a recliner next to the fireplace so he may warm his 'elderly' bones.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about noon when it was all over! We all stretched and yawned from the positions in which we had been sitting. Daisuke was right… you really _did_ need to wear something comfortable. Daisuke was in happy spirits again and I looked down at my pile of unwrapped gifts. A homemade coffee mug from Emiko sat among the treasures. On one side was an edgy painting of what I supposed was of me, and on the other side was one of Krad. From Kosuke, I received a set of toy handcuffs. When Daisuke and I both exchanged nervous looks, he exclaimed that they were just a gag-gift. It made the entire family laugh… even I'll admit to have giggled slightly at the joke.

Kosuke lead the way to the kitchen to where Emiko had laid out a meal she felt was fit for the four men. Personally, I thought it was more fit for a royal feast, but then again, it was the Niwas. What had I expected? Daisuke followed right behind his father into the other room, talking excitedly about how he had attempted to make the same kind of turkey over the weekend that his mother had put in the oven. I was about to leave next when Daichi gripped my arm to hold me back.

He took my wrist to bring up my hand. He pressed something into my palm then closed my fingers over it.

He smiled at me. "Why don't you take Daisuke somewhere nice for Christmas?" With that, he gave me a small wink, and then went ahead of me into the kitchen with the rest of his family. I stood in the spot for a second before opening my hand to find a wad of 20-dollar bills.

TBC…

AN/ Okay… a lot has happened here too (long chapter). Daisuke has made many advances on Satoshi now that the red-head has finally picked up the nerve to tell him his true feelings. Will Satoshi deal with being the submissive one in this relationship?

And let's not forget that the long-awaited Christmas Day had arrived at long last! If you don't understand the whole money thing, don't worry. Satoshi-kun will explain it all in chapter 10! Oh my… I can't believe I've reached a chapter10! Whee! I love you all SO much! But it's being a pain, so be patient with me to get the next one out. I should have it finished in 2 weeks! See you all then!


	10. 10 Keeping you with me, always

AN/ Okay, I didn't skip 'C' People! I put 'B' and 'C' in the same line so that I would have an even 25 chapters when I was done. And two, I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! Don't get me wrong; I was just having some writer's block for this chapter. That's all. So don't get the wrong impression. It's not the story that was being a pain, just the way I wanted to word the next scene that was giving me trouble. Sorry.

Well, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

10/ Keeping you with me… always.

(Satoshi's PoV)

It made sense that Daichi would understand what was going on between Daisuke and me. I mean, he was Dark once, too, right? So, according to Krad's history lesson, he most likely would've fallen in love with a Hikari at some point, as well. (AN/ small world, isn't it?)

We sat at Emiko's 'banquet' lunch. Daichi and Kosuke were seated on the opposite side of the table then Daisuke and myself. Kosuke was _gobbling_ down the food, which made Emiko smile, as if the fact of him pigging out was a compliment to her cooking. Daichi kept sending him looks as if to say, 'can't you at least have some manners in front of a guest?' Daisuke, who had been sitting next to me, was twiddling his fingers nervously.

"May I be excused?" he asked. Everyone turned to him and his untouched food.

"Aren't you hungry, Daisuke?" asked Emiko. When he shook his head, she quickly went to him and checked his forehead for a fever. "Are you sick? Do you feel ill? This isn't like you. Have you been snacking too much? Is it a stomachache?"

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?" He seemed very uncomfortable beneath all of the stares, and he kept sending me embarrassed glances. I knew that he was telling a lie. He hadn't eaten at all the previous day, not even the dinner I had attempted to make him. He hadn't eaten anything this morning, either, except for the occasional cookie. Though with his normal eating habits, he should be starving.

"Um, alright. Are you sure you're okay?" she aked him one last time.

"Don't worry so much. He probably just didn't get what he wanted for Christmas," suggested Kosuke.

"That's not it! I'm just not hungry." He tried to reassure them once more, his sounding more of a whine by this time. He took his leave, and I listened to the stairs creak uneasily the same way they had last night. I blinked at my food as the family went about their way.

"May I be excused?" I asked. Their strange gazes turned to me instead.

"Oh No! What did you boys do last weekend?" Emiko asked worriedly, feeling my own forehead this time.

"Leave him alone, Emiko," said Kosuke.

"Yes, none off the Hikaris ever ate much," added Daichi. The two men continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Emiko looked back and forth between the two of them. "How would _you_ know?" she asked them. They gulped heavily and blushed. Rubbing the back of their necks, they started rambling off excuses to try to cover up their past relationships with the Hikaris. Emiko watched them skeptically, her hands on her hips and her foot slowly tapping with impatience. I took this chance to slip away from the table.

I had gone up the first few steps on my way to Daisuke's room when I stopped to look back at the living room. 'I still haven't given him his present.' I thought. I quickly grabbed the box from my bag before going up to the other boy's room

When I reached his door, I could hear mumbling on the other side. I stood outside his room trying to make out what he was saying.

(Daisuke's PoV)

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself so I could think straight. "Satoshi… I mean, um, I wanted to-…Umm… Oh jeez!" How exactly do you present someone with a gift that you have to take them to? I sighed in frustration, pulling my knees closer to my chest in my position on my bed.

I had come up to practice what I was going to say to Satoshi. I couldn't eat because I was too nervous about if what I had prepared was really a present. I didn't have time to run out to the store this morning like I hoped. I couldn't tell my Mom that I wanted to borrow money so I could go buy an extra special gift for the boy. So I thought all morning on what I could give him that really meant something… to us both.

The door clicked open, and my eyes fell onto the figure of Satoshi. The Green t-shirt that he wore was one of Dark's, seeing as my shirts were too small for Satoshi. But it seemed that Dark was even bigger then Satoshi because it was hanging off his shoulders sloppily. The paled skin of his neck was bared seductively and I unconsciously licked my bottom lip. The pajama bottoms were hanging on his slim hips, almost daring to slip but not quite loose enough. His hair was ruffled slightly since he didn't have a chance to tame it after he awoke before I had rushed him downstairs. Some brushed carelessly in front of his perfect eyes. Their many shades of frozen blue were smeared together to get the softest ice that I had ever seen. And when they met mine, a sudden urge ran through me, though, I'm not sure of what it was.

"May I come in?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I nodded distractedly. He entered and closed the door softly behind him. "This-," he said, climbing onto the bed to sit next to me, "-is your gift. I hadn't put it under the tree with the rest, so… here." He handed me a box.

The package was long, and only and inch or two deep. A red ribbon with gold trim tied the together the black box. Satoshi leaned back against the headboard of the bed; a pillow lay between his lower back and the wood. His eyes were closed in peaceful relaxation. (AN/ little does Daisuke know that he was doing it to rid himself of the butterflies that were dominating him.)

"May I open this?" I asked, indicating the black parcel. (AN/ if he didn't, he wouldn't have given it to you!) Satoshi just nodded in response.

I steadily pulled the loose end of the ribbon until the bow came undone. Slipping off the silky ribbon, I opened my nightstand drawer and tucked it inside. At this, I felt Satoshi's eyes on me.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

I blushed. "I always save something from special gifts to remember them by." I said shyly, closing the drawer and turning my attention back to the gift. I licked my lips slightly in anticipation as I pulled the lid off. I gave a tiny gasp at the white rose within.

The small box was divided in two. One half was filled with a beige cushion, while the other held the long-stem rose. I white enveloped letter lay over the bottom of the box. I took the card and tore open the paper outing.

On the cover of the card was a single red rose sprouting out of the snow covered ground, soft flakes clinging gracefully and yet greedily to the radiant petals. I opened the card, restless to see what was written inside.

_Daisuke,_

You are my Fire, the one that melts through the winter snow, 

_Burning through the ice, of my hidden soul._

_You're beautiful, dancing along the paths of my silence,_

_Blessing me with, your loving presence._

_Signed, Satoshi_

'His Fire? Beautiful?' I thought, blushing further. I gazed over my shoulder at the face of the mot beautiful person I ever knew. Satoshi's eyes were still closed calmly, but still, I could see the small tinge of pink that stained his cheeks.

Holding back my feelings of love toward the boy, I switched my gaze to linger still in the box. Pushing past the elegance of the bloom, I saw what lay on the cushioned side. Tracing the outline of the silver chain, I took in the sight of the necklace. The links were all different shapes and sizes: circles, diamonds, hexagons and squares, all with rounded corners. But what hung from the chain was what made my heart ache and my blush fade. Two feathers, one white and the other black, accented the piece of jewelry.

I unhooked the piece from the box and held it out before me. All of a sudden it hurt worse as I realized what it reminded me of. The chain of many links, was Satoshi's handcuffs, the ones that had found their way around my wrists so many times before. The jagged feathers… were Krad and Dark battling through hatred for the other in the depths of the night.

I felt the cold links touch the bare of my neck as it was secured by pale hands. "My Beautiful." came Satoshi's smooth voice from behind me. A single tear came to the corner of my eye. He kissed it away, and I felt the butterflies weld up inside me. "This is your past. No matter what, you _can't_ forget your past. It's a part of you. It's hat creates you. Daisuke, I can't let you become like me."

I looked over my shoulder at him. His ice filled eyes were once again their painful, piercing cold. I tried to ask what he meant, but my own voice failed me.

"I… I can't remember my life before I went to the orphanage. I _made_ myself forget because it was too anguished of a thought, but I will swear to you that I ache a lot more now then I ever did back then. I wish I hadn't forgotten my mother's smile, or my father's advice." He paused as his eyes met mine again with a determined hurtfulness. "I don't want you to _ever_ forget Dark's companionship."

With that, I turned in my seat on the bed and embraced him reassuringly, burying my face in the buttermilk softness of his neck.

(Satoshi's PoV)

My past… I can't remember anything… I can't even make out my parents' faces. I can't remember their voices or the sound of their laughter. If I searched my memory for the oldest recollection, it would be one of the first days at the orphanage.

_Flash back_

_A boy of three years old, eyes lost in innocence, searched the playground at recess. All the other little kids were playing childish games with each other. I sat in a corner, hugging a white bear with silver paws._

_Two older boys, Kyo and Jou, rushed past me while chasing a ball. Kyo caught sight of my bear and sneered. Calling over the blonde boy to come with him, they walked up to me. The elder snatched the bear out of my hands and tossed it to his companion. They began tossing it back and forth between each other, teasing me as I reached out for the only thing that reminded me of my mother._

"_G- Give that back!" I told them nervously. The boys only laughed harder at my shyness, and then they ran off, still clutching the small treasure._

"_H- Hey!" I said, taking a step or two in their direction before stopping myself. It would've been a lost cause to chase after them. They were older, stronger, and faster then my weak childish body. My wide eyes, still free from wrongdoing, teared up. That had been my only possession, and now that was gone, too._

_I sank back into the shadows of the corner, trying my hardest to hold back the pain that my heart held._

_When I went to bed that night, a soft voice inside of my head whispered the tale of a boy named 'Dark.' The voice was comforting and held a certain sense of security that I so desperately longed for. Soon, that was the only thing that mattered to me._

_Even when I was adopted 8 months later, I couldn't have cared less for the man. The voice _taught_ me not to care, not to love. It taught him to hold his emotions inside, never fear or trust anything or anyone, that no one was his friend, and to never forget his purpose in life… to find and kill 'Dark.'_

_End Flashback_

"Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked down at the redhead in my arms. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that you lost your memories of your family." He explained.

"I don't want your sympathy, Daisuke. And besides, I still have memories. Memories of my adopted father, Krad, and you."

Daisuke smiled. Memories from the orphanage reminded me of just how cold I was, and still am. What did Daisuke see in me? I'll have to ask him someday.

"Come with me." Daisuke grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and all the way back down to the entryway. There we saw Emiko and Kosuke pulling on their coats. Daisuke's smile turned into a frown of confusion.

(Daisuke's PoV)

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Your father just wanted to take me out. Have fun with Daichi, alright?" Mom said, wrapping he fuchsia scarf around her neck to accent her black, knee-length coat.

"Out? Where?"

"Shh!" Kosuke put his finger to his lips. "That's a secret." Mom had a smile on her face that reminded me of a little girl on her way to the toy store with her father. Kosuke began to urge her out the door. She hugged me until she almost suffocated me, sent a wave at Satoshi, and left. Daichi bid them farewell from the living room. Kosuke made to follow Mom, but lingered for just a second longer to send Satoshi and me a wink. "Have fun you two. Merry Christmas."

And with that, he left.

I ran into the living room to find Grandpa sitting before a large mound of torn wrapping paper and was stuffing all of it into a black trash bag. I sat down and helped him, but asked him questions all the while.

"I know that they usually got to Christmas Dinner alone, but we just had lunch. It's way too early." I said, probing him to tell me.

"You mean, your mother, father, and I just ate. You and Satoshi didn't touch a thing. And don't worry. They're just spending time alone together. I'm going to leave soon as well. Then you and Satoshi can go have some fun on your own." He said. And I could have sworn that he sent a strange look at Satoshi. Did I miss something?

"Um… okay…. Wait! Where are _you_ going?" I asked as he tied the top of the bag shut. He just chuckled at me and patted the top of my head.

"Out." was all he said.

Satoshi and I simply watched as he dragged the bag next to the door. He slipped on his shoes, coat, and scarf and re-gripped the top of the bag. "Do you boys want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Grandpa we're not even dressed yet." I pointed out to him.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could wait a little while."

"No, thank you, Mr. Niwa." came Satoshi's voice from beside me. "But I was hoping that I may have your permission to spend the day alone together with Daisuke." Satoshi took my hand in his and squeezed it confidently. I looked from Satoshi to Grandpa, wide-eyed and eagerly awaiting an answer.

Grandpa smiled at us. "Of course, I understand. Well then, Merry Christmas. I'll see you later tonight."

And with that, he left.

I glanced quickly from the closed door to Satoshi, who was presently residing back into the living room. "Okay, I _know_ I missed something! What are you guys not telling me?"

Satoshi sat on the couch, and I followed. I sat on my hands next to him and waited for him to answer me. "They know." he said dully.

"What?"

"Kosuke and Daichi, they know about us." he explained. _Us?_ There's an _'us'_ now! "They know about our relationship." We have a real _relationship_? Really? Yay!

"Relationship?" I whispered joyfully, unknowingly.

He smiled in response to my thoughts. I couldn't hold back. The look in his eyes when he said it, the light smirk that danced across his face, and the whole idea that we are 'together'… I flung my arms around his neck in my excitement, embracing him tightly!

TBC…

AN/ Sorry, people! This chapter is really twice as long, but I'm going to break it up into 2 chapters since I don't have the time to type it all out. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! I hope you liked it. PLEASE review!


	11. 11 Loving memories

AN/ Sorry it took so long to get this out to you all. (sighs) Stupid floppy disks! Really! They aren't that reliable! I was going to reply to some of your reviews in this chapter, but it'll have to wait until chapter 12, which I'm already a couple pages into! Well, here you are. Enjoy!

Chapter 11/ Loving Memories

(Daichi's PoV)

I climbed into the front seat of my brown Chrystler. Sighing, I slipped my key into the ignition. It was happening again. The curse of the Hikaris was once again taking affect. It happened to me. And it happened to Kosuke. Now, it was happening to Daisuke.

Nonetheless, I smiled. 'Let them enjoy it while it lasts,' I thought. It was so limited. Let them take advantage of the time they still have together.

I turned on the radio and Christmas songs poured merrily through the speakers. I didn't really feel merry, but I hoped that perhaps its joyfulness would rub off on me. But instead it just brought back painful memories.

"_I'll be home for Christmas._

_You can plan on me._

_Please have snow, and mistletoe,_

_And presents under the tree."_

It sang in melancholy tones. I swiped away a stray tear form my eye. I just couldn't _help_ but be visited by the downhearted thoughts of _my_ Hikari.

_Flashback_

"_His name is Kaoru Hikari." I said into the telephone receiver. I had called the hotel that my lover, Satoshi's grandfather, had been staying at._

_Kaoru had to visit Kyoko for a week to visit his son for the holidays. He took no joy in driving all the way out there to see his ditsy ex-wife. But he loved his son dearly. I had often offered for the boy to move in with Kaoru and myself, but Kaoru had insisted that the judge would never rule in favor to take a child from their mother and place him under the care of a gay couple. And who was I to disagree? I was young. Just nineteen, perhaps. It's not like I really _wanted_ to take care of a kid at that age, but I wanted Kaoru to be happy._

"_No, I'm sorry. He checked out this morning," said the woman on the other side of the line. Kaoru had called me already that morning to tell me that he was on his way home and he told me that he would call once he got close. But still, I hadn't heard from him._

"_Okay. Thank you," I said to the woman before hanging up. It was Christmas Eve. He said he should make it back by five or six o'clock that evening. So when it was going on seven, I assumed his calculations were just off even though I knew that it was absolutely impossible! But once eight and nine o'clock came around, I could no longer blame it on traffic and such. I was running out of excuses and was neck-deep in worry. I had tried to call his cell phone many times, but the robotic recording kept telling me that the phone number I had called was out of service. I didn't have his ex-wife's phone number, and so I had no other idea of how to reach him._

_Just then, the phone rang. I snatched it up quicker then Dark had ever grabbed a piece of artwork. "Hello?"_

_The next thing I knew, I was driving down to the Azumano Hospital to find Kaoru in devastating condition. The police said he must have been driving too fast, but I didn't believe them. And they said that because of the icy roads, he spun out. They had found the car in a ditch a ways off of the road. But I was stuck on the idea that it had to be something else._

_The doctor said he had severe head trauma, some that he couldn't explain and had never seen before. I knew part of that had something to do with the presence of Krad. But they told me that the rest was just bumps and bruises and nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, he was still in a state of a coma. They said that if someone ha found him sooner, then he might have been in batter condition. But as it was, the doctor couldn't guarantee anything._

_For weeks I sat by his side in the hospital bed. The steady beeps of the heart monitor, the proof of the other's continuing life, was the only comfort that was provided to me. But each beat threatened to be the last, and it stabbed me further. Here was my boyfriend… my lover… my Sacred Maiden. Here was my unbreakable Hikari, shattered like the Glass of Heaven's Light. He never awoke from his sleep. And as Christmas, New Years, January, February, and March all came and went, my hope of him healing slowly dwindled down._

_April was here and I still was at his bedside whenever I was allowed. I worked graveyard shift so that I could be with him as soon as visiting hours started. Sleep for me was almost impossible without him at my side in that large bed, so the lack of time for such things never concerned me. And my college… I didn't have time for school, I took myself out._

_It was April 7, around 8:15 in the morning, and I was headed straight from work to the hospital. Kaoru had been in Intensive Care. But recently, the doctors had approved that his coma was stable, and permitted him to be moved into regular accommodations. I got off work at eight a.m. which happened to be the time visiting hours started. I was just pulling into the parking garage when my cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Niwa Daichi?" asked the phone._

"_Yes?"_

"_It's Kaoru. I'm afraid there's been some trouble. Please get here as fast as you can."_

"_I already am." I said urgently. I pulled into a parking space, careless on if I was straight or not. I hung up and jammed my phone into my pocket. In my haste out of the car and into the front office, nothing registered with me except the possibilities of what could have happened. Bad possibilities…_

_I went right to the fifth floor and to room 502._

_It was empty._

_The morning glories still sat in their vase on the bedside table. And the mystery novel I had been reading to him was sitting next to them. The bed sheets were thrown askew, and I started to panic._

"_Niwa?"_

_I turned around and to find a nurse in a blue gown and white apron. She smiled at me and asked me to follow her. She led me to a waiting room on a different level and told me that the doctor would come out to talk to me soon._

_But it wasn't soon. It was _hours_. I couldn't eat, and I wouldn't allow myself to sleep no matter how exhausted with work and worry had made me. No one had even told me what happened! I was _nineteen_! My lover was terribly ill, and I was at a loss._

_Around one o'clock, a woman, who was carrying a small child, ran into the waiting room. I was soon informed that she was Kaoru's ex-wife and the child was the beloved son._

_She rushed to the front desk and talked in a hurried, out of breath voice. "Where is he? Can I see him? Is he alright?" she asked frantically. That same nurse had tried to calm her down with a serious smile still on her face. The nurse, Kaeoni, led the woman and her son to sit near me._

"_Mrs. Hikari, may I introduce Mr. Niwa. He's a friend of Mr. Hikari," said the nurse, indicating myself. I stood and took the young woman's hand in mine. She hadn't been much older then myself. I kissed her hand._

"_Mrs. Hikari," I said, as a way of saying 'hello.' Then I realized. 'Mrs. Hikari! Wait, were… were they still married?' I kissed her hand. Could she really have been married and divorced at such a young age?_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." How was I able to be so polite in my state of worry? With that, the nurse left her._

"_Um… you too. I'm Ayumi Hikari. And this is my son, Yuki." she said. Yes, I could tell the boy was Kaoru's son. They looked _exactly_ the same. I smiled fondly at the child. I wondered if the young one, only around two years old, had any idea of what was going on with his father._

_Just then, the doctor approached us, and his expression was too serious to be good. When meeting his eyes, I stiffened, the upcoming news that was about to pour from his mouth was going to be too tough to bear. I heard Ayumi sink heavily in her chair, sick with disbelief and horror._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "He didn't make it." _

_Ayumi held her son tighter to her heart, tears burning their way to the surface._

_I gritted my teeth in agony. I couldn't do anything against the tears that slid rapidly down my cheeks. Dead…? _Dead_…? That- that was ridiculous. Kaoru couldn't die. He just couldn't. It was impossible!_

HONK, HONK 

_End Flashback_

I looked up. My red light had turned green. I sighed. Why did he have to die? How? I still couldn't believe it. I turned into the driveway of the Azumano Cemetary. The least I could do about it now was to mourn as little as possible and just remember the good times. And pay him many visits.

I smiled. I just realized how much Satoshi resembled Kaoru and Yuki.

(Daisuke's PoV)

"That was pretty bold of you. To ask Grandpa for permission to spend time with me, I mean." I told Satoshi as we cleaned up the living room. He had packed his gifts away in his bag and I had taken mine up to my room. We pushed my family's piles to the side.

Satoshi shrugged in response. "I suppose."

"Not that I mind, or anything. It was just kind of… noble?" I said. It was if he had asked a father for permission to take his daughter out on a date. Satoshi looked curiously at me. "Ah, nevermind. But I'm glad you did." I smiled at him, and he returned it. (Satoshi/ why is it that whenever he smiles, I can't help but smile back) I _was_ glad. It didn't feel like I was keeping a secret anymore. Dad and Grandpa knew, and they were completely fine with it… even if Satoshi and I were both boys. And I tried not to think of how Mom would react when she found out. I didn't know if she would be okay with it, or if she would _flip_!

I found Satoshi's Santa hat lying next to where he had sat. I sighted. At least Mom took some pictures of us when we were opening gifts. 'I'll have to frame one of him and his hat in my room,' I thought.

I went upstairs to my room, taking my own hat off. When I went inside, I saw the box that was my gift from Satoshi, still lying on the bed. I tossed the hats into the bottom drawer of my dresser, and then grabbed the box off the bed. I picked up the card and reread it. 'My fire…' That was the second time he had referred to me 'fire.' The first time was in his laptop, and now again. I stood the white card on my nightstand and stared at it for a few seconds. I'd always remember it. Then I stared at the rose. What to do with it? I planned to place it in a crystal vase, one that reminded me of Satoshi's ice. But until I could go out and buy one, I slipped it into the center of a vase full of sunflowers.

I starred at it for a moment. It was a _great_ contrast, the bright yellows and browns against the pale white. And it reminded me _very much_ of Satoshi. He was different from the rest of us. He was much more beautiful. But he didn't like attention, and he didn't want to stand out. He was simple, yet elegant. He was more fragile then the rest of us. And it's only now, after all this time, that I realized that.

I stood back, admiring the picture. "Oh, that reminds me! I still haven't given Satoshi his present!" I said to myself. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out what I had planned to be the second part of his present. I stuffed it into my pocket and left for downstairs.

Satoshi was right where I left him downstairs. He was starring at the angel on top of our Christmas tree.

"It's the Angel of Darkness." I said. Satoshi glanced over at me. "My mom had told me its story many times before. It went something like… 'Most people have angels of white purity, with flowing blonde hair. But that angel is our enemy. It is the opposite of Dark; it's Krad. But the darkness is our friend. It holds all our secrets and covers us at night. We thank him by giving him an angel of 'Dark'… ' Or something like that!" I said, sending him a smile.

"Hmm. I've never heard that one before," he said.

"That's because it's not a Hikari Artwork… It's a _Niwa_ Artwork!" I chuckled at the strange look on his face. We both looked back at the angel before I remembered that I still needed to give Satoshi his present.

I ran to the window and peeked through the blinds. "Do you think Grandpa has been gone long enough?" I asked, searching up and down the street for the brown Chrystler.

"Nani?"

I took Satoshi's hand in mine and began to drag him away. "Follow me."

I led him to the basement, its fireplace empty of its usual flame. "Daisuke? What are we doing?"

"You'll see." I responded simply. I ran my fingers along the wall, counting seven up from the floor and five to the left of the door. I recounted quickly, and came up with the same stone. I was becoming a little nervous. I had never done this before and if I was caught… let's just hope that they stay away for a long while.

I licked my bottom lip anxiously, and pushed the stone in.

The stone popped in a few inches, then slid aside. It revealed a security panel, and I looked at it hopelessly. Thinking for one last moment, I quickly typed in the numbers, trying not to double think myself. When it beeped its acceptance, I let out a general sigh of relief.

But my relief was short-lived. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard heavy wrought iron slide against stone. I turned around the see that the bottom of the fire pit had slid away and left it open, like a deep endless well. "Daisuke? What the _hell_ are we doing?" repeated Satoshi, glaring at the new passageway.

"I'm, uh… I'm taking you to your Christmas present." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Alright! I know how stupid that sounded, but it was the truth! "Look… you'll see when we get there…" I said. It was enough of a struggle to crack the code on how to break into the Hikari vault without the worry of Satoshi's questions.

"My _what_?" he asked.

I looked into the gap to see a winding set of stone steps that wrapped around the inside of the opening. I was grateful that Satoshi didn't ask any more questions as we made our way down the stone steps.

(Daichi's PoV)

_Kaoru L. Hikari_

_Loving Husband and Father_

_1947-1967_

Husband and father at the age of 20? I smiled. It wasn't really true. I had found out that he was in the middle of a divorce at the time. But he was _definitely_ a proud _father_!

I stuck the green plastic cone into the soft earth next to the stone slab, some of the water sloshing out. I took a pair of scissors, ones that I kept in my glove compartment for such occasions, and trimmed the stems of the morning glories before arranging them in the plastic 'vase.'

It had become tradition to bring him morning glories since it was the last flower that I had brought him when he was still alive… and they were the ones anointing his body

The day he died. They alone watched as he entered severe seizures and then go brain dead.

With the scissors still in hand, I cut the grass that had dared to grow over the edges of the slate. I swiped the sliced plants away from the granite stone and dried it off with an old dish towel I had the scissors wrapped in.

Sitting comfortably on the grass next to him, I laid back to stare up at the grey, clouded sky.

"Merry Christmas, Kaoru. It's been awhile. It seems that the Hikari Curse has once again taken affect. Satoshi and Daisuke have finally discovered their feelings for each other. It was about time that Daisuke gave up on the Harada's and Satoshi came out of his shell. I suppose all they had really needed was some time alone. Our grandsons have done well.

"But how long do you think it will last? We lasted a few years before the curse completed itself. For Kosuke, Yuki had just discovered his feelings for him when he, too, past away. I can only wonder, and pray, that it will be long enough for them to really get a chance to truly love each other. Like the way_ we_ did. Heh… if only we had realized it sooner…" I told him longingly, letting my mind drift into memories and fantasies. It felt odd to say it out loud, but I missed him dearly. "You would be as proud of Satoshi as you were of Yuki. Because they had both been to Hell and back, yet were still able to love. If only you were here to see the way that they look at each other…"

(Satoshi's PoV)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . There were really no words to say…

But I got an inside look at just how Daisuke and Dark got past all the museum traps so simply. What were these people _thinking_? Who sets up lasers, drop-out floors, security panels, electrified floor tiles, and flaming beams in a single hallway… in a _house_? I had come to one conclusion… the Niwas were insane… (Daisuke/ 'He must think I'm insane…')

We now stood before a vault and Daisuke was regarding it in a fluster of confusion. I recognized the device almost immediately, and I was no longer surprised by what I saw. "It is voice activated," I told him.

"But, I don't remember this part at all. I don't know what the password is!" he said, sounding even more flustered then he appeared. We stood there for many long moments before he sighed. "Sacred Maiden?" he said shyly. The vault emitted sounds that reminded me of heavy metal sliding around, like the dead bolts of a front door.

pop 

…Pop? _Pop?_ When that heavy door opens, it's a 'pop?' … Things will never cease to amuse me. I helped swing it the rest of the way open. But when we looked inside we couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black.

Another few moments passed by with us just standing there. Daisuke frowned at the entrance, but walked in… and tripped… on _string_, no less.

I sighed as he sat on the floor rubbing his head. "Daisuke, you're such a klutz," I said, holding out my hand to help him up. I didn't quite understand. How could he dodge lasers and flip over security traps, and still trip on string? He looked up at me with big eyes, ones that plainly said, 'that hurt.' If it was the fall or my words, I wasn't sure. But I think it was the bump protruding on his head.

He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet easily. He sent me a sheepish glance. "Sorry." He looked back at the room, but didn't release my hand… and, I didn't really want him to.

I looked back at the string he had tripped on, and realized that it was strung tightly across the doorway about 2 inches above the ground. 'Another trap?'

I let go off his hand and followed the string to the wall. 'Is it even linked to anything? Or was it put there to simply trip someone?' I thought dully. Either it was malfunctioning at sending the message to the alarm system, or it was plainly useless.

At that moment, I heard a yell of surprise from Daisuke, and the unmistakable sound of him falling down again. I stood and turned toward him to find him lying on the floor, his arms behind him giving him support to help him sit up. He stared up at the girl who was floating quite a ways above the ground with a bright smile on her face.

"Jeez, To-to! Don't scare me like that." He said, grasping his chest as if it would slow the racing heart within.

"Hehe! Hello, Daisuke." She said warmly to him. "I thought that you had forgotten about me. You know, I was only gone with your parents for the weekend. It's not like I was gone long enough for you to forget, right?"

'To-to? You mean, she's the…' I remembered when Dark was taken from Daisuke's body, and I told him that he had to ask 'To-to' to help him get his alter-ego back. 'That's right. And Daisuke had told me that he was going to take her home with him.' I thought, my mind racing with images of Krad fighting Daisuke. No, not Dark. _Daisuke._ 'But why is he calling her To-to?'

"Umm, sorry?" he replied to her.

"You know? I'm not surprised that you flipped the trap."

"Trap? You mean I actually hit one?" he asked, looking behind him at the long hallway from which we had just come.

"Yeah, duh! The string that you tripped over, the one Hikari-sempai is looking at, if you set it off, it calls for me. (Pulls out big, anime machine gun) And I come ready to battle any thief that comes my way! Wha-ha-ha-ha! (Gun disappears with a 'pop' and her voice goes back to sweet and innocent) So, what can I do you for, Daisuke?"

I swear, if this really were an anime, there would have been the biggest sweat drop on Daisuke's head. "Well, actually, there is something you can do for me, I guess. Can you act as my guide once again?" he asked.

She set her hands on her hips and looked at him skeptically. "Are we going to an alternate world again?"

He shook his head.

"Then, _sure_! Why not? Where is it you need to go?"

He leaned up to whisper in her ear. I was surprised at how loud he whispered. Or maybe it was the fact that there were no other sounds to drown out the sound of his voice… I had felt like that many times before…

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! This way!" And with that, she went off in a motion that made me think she was trying to dance. Daisuke took my hand, nd we followed her.

AN/ Awww! Poor Daichi! Poor Kaoru! Poor Everyone! At least I rewarded your good reviews! Our fav couple has finally shared their first kiss! Who-hoo! Review with what you think of this chapter, and especially of Daichi's past.

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!


	12. 12 Making the next move

**AN/ I have a lot to say today! You are warned. **

**Firstly**, To-to is the Towa No Shirube from book 5 and/or the Eternal Mark from episode 13. Yes I have this memorized because I'm a fanatic. That's not a problem, is it?

**Secondly**, I will not be posting for another 3 weeks, which is why this is a week early.

**Thirdly**, how many of u read the manga, watch the anime, or both. I want to know because there are some major differences and I want to make sure I'm going to go in the direction that most of you know about.

**Fourthly** (is that a word?), I'd like to beg you all to become a staff member to my Sato/Dai c2 Community! You all would love it! Even if you never do anything for it, I wish to know that I have some people to help me and back me up.

**Fifthly** (still not a word), lemon scenes will come in due time! You simply can't rush some things…

**And last but not least**, some of you don't think a butterfly kiss counts as a real kiss. But don't worry, that should be solved soon. (snicker)

12/ Making the next move

(Satoshi's PoV)

'To-to' was as energetic as ever. I followed Daisuke, quite unsure of what I was doing. We walked through the darkened vault, a small candle the young girl held being the only source of luminance.

I took this time of silence to let my mind wander.

If there _was_ some kind of relationship between Daisuke and myself, it was off to a _very_ shaky start. He had basically spent the past three days in a depression due to the damage I had caused. It was my fault that Dark left. If I hadn't told him, if he never found out, then he would have never lost some one who was so close to him. Perhaps Dark and Krad really _were_ curses. Once we turned fourteen, then they were only there to cause misery… _perhaps_.

Look at Daichi and Kosuke. They fell in love with my forefathers, but now my father and grandfather are dead. I never allowed myself to forget that fact, for humans are frail and easily destroyed. I'm not sure how they died, but I expect it to have something to do with Krad. And now, the Niwas, they're alone. Not literally, of course, but what if I die like my fathers? I don't want Daisuke to go through the same thing.

I wished that there were a simple way to be rid of this curse. Because, however it works, he's still a curse, which caused me to become the curse myself… a curse to any who dared care for me. Sometimes, I thought Daisuke to be so very lucky. Once he fell in love, his curse just vanishes until fourteen years into the next generation. So, he's set free and able to spend the rest of his life with his true love at the same time. Whereas, Krad stays with us until the second we die. Then he is sent straight to the eldest male descendant. There is no moment in time that we are ever free.

And that's why I was so close to suicide in my younger years. If I died without children, it would kill the curse… my own, and the Niwas'. Or, at least, that's what I suspected. If Dark and Krad are like Light and Shadows, then neither can exist without the other. So, I had thought, if one dies out, then the other will have to die as well.

"Here you are, Daisuke!" announced To-to.

I drifted away from my thoughts and tried to center in on reality. I had to blink once… then again, before the image registered fully. The Orchid's Looking Glass hung brilliantly before us.

It was exactly like it was four nights ago. The mirror was large and stained many shades of amber and scarlet. The colors were bold against the crystal clear reflections of To-to, Daisuke, and myself.

"Thanks, To-to," I heard Daisuke answer in melancholy tones. I turned to him to find him starring at the floor. To-to glanced quickly between us before mumbling something about leaving us alone, and then she pranced off.

"Daisuke?" I asked softly.

"I know that you don't really believe that you're my Sacred Maiden. So, I thought I'd prove to you… that… we're _meant_ to be together…"

I just continued to stare at him curiously.

"You _have_ to be. And you said, '-the mirror would either become transparent, which shows that they are meant to be, or it would become solid, indicating they are not meant to be.' I remember your exact words; they ring in my ears. I didn't know why I remembered them so well, but I chalked it up to being the way you stared so intently at me while you said them. But I know why I remember them now; it's because it's my only proof. I can't prove to you that Dark is gone. There's just no way. But, I _can_ prove this.

"I thought that something strange was going on when I asked you about it… about how it become see-through Friday night when you and Dark stood on opposite sides of the mirror. But you refused to acknowledge that it meant something. And I was too oblivious to piece two and two together." He looked up to me, his eyes showing tinges of seriousness, sadness, and excitement.

It wasn't that I _refused_ to acknowledge it, I just didn't want to get my hopes up… if I thought that there was a chance for me to be with him, I didn't want to be exposed to rejection. I didn't deny being his Sacred Maiden because I didn't _want_ to be, I had just always ran on the ideas of it being one of the girls that he had been so in love with… one that I watched him kiss, and the other that made him transform into Dark. I was never any part of that crazy love triangle. And I didn't want to pretend I was.

I switched my gaze to the floor, unable to look into the eyes of memories that had hurt me so deeply.

"Will you believe me after this?" asked the crimson eyes.

I could only nod.

It wasn't until then, when he released my hand that I remembered that I was still holding it. I almost reached out to grab it once more because of the lack of warmth that ran through my own veins… I needed that warmth more then anything. But I kept my arms at my sides.

I simply watched as he walked around the mirror. For a few moments, I stared… waiting. Like waiting for judgment. Each passing second weighed heavier on my heart, the anxiety reminding me of a lead brick pressing down on me. My reflection in the stained red and amber was still holding its stoic mask, which made me a little nervous. I know I cared to find out… so why didn't my face show it?

My thoughts were cut short as my reflection wavered. The mirror was changing.

And I waited. I knew that I had only remained there a total of a couple seconds, but the moments hung in the air like a lingering aroma, one that burned your nostrils but still tasted sweet.

Soon, I could see Daisuke on the other side. The glass had turned into a stained window, and Daisuke's eyes were glittering brightly. A toothy grin spread over his face although he bit his lip in an attempt to hide it.

I knew the Glass couldn't lie!

I turned to my side and looked at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were anxious for my reactions. "Fine, you get away again. You win, I'm your Sacred Maiden…" I paused, placing my hands in my pockets, and sent him a small smirk. "…Now what?"

His smile took flight once more, and I barely had time to see him run around the window before I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Now…" he said into my chest. "Now I'll give you your Christmas present, if you want it."

I looked down at him and stroked his back softly. "What is it?"

He released my waist with one hand and let the other rest on my hip. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out a leaf that was connected to a white, waxy berry. I let my hands slip away from him and took the plant. "A piece of greenery?" I inquired, raising a teasing eyebrow slightly.

His smile turned sweet and soft, and he shook his head lightly. He covered my hand that was holding the gift with his own warm one. "It's mistletoe."

He guided my hand to be held just above our heads, though I can't say I really noticed. He was just so close.

Before anything could register with me, Daisuke's lips were on mine. I couldn't believe it. I had dreamed, and daydreamed, lived with unrealistic hope of this happening. Yet here I stood, kissing the redhead. His small pink lips were hot against mine. I blinked, then let my eyelids fall into the bliss of the contact.

It sent pleasant tingles throughout my body. My heartbeat quickened until it felt like only a mere flutter because of jumping beats. And all my thought seemed to haze into oblivion. And it hurt. It hurt terribly. Each passing millisecond increased the aching that was weighing on my heart. I could feel the pain that Daisuke had been holding in for the past few days flow through the kiss. And I could almost taste the uncertainty.

Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled the pain closer. It wasn't the bodily pain like that of which Krad caused me. It was a pain that I was so familiar with, but had never truly known existed… one that felt almost natural. A pain only found deep in the soul of your heart.

How was it _possible_ to feel hurt and pleasure at the same time? How could it be _fair_ to feel as confused as that? How could his _pain_ still take place of a _fire_ inside me?

Then my mind's ramblings were shattered at lost contact, and I stared into the crimson orbs of a boy that meant everything to every part of me.

Daisuke's cheeks were a bright red due to embarrassment. But I wasn't. That was the only thing I had ever wanted in the longest time. But a flush still covered my face in hearing a shriek behind us.

"Oh My _GOODNESS!_ You guys are so CuTe!" squealed To-to, holding her cheeks as a blush came to her own features. And I had no doubt that it was because she had let her mind wander on the subject.I looked back at Daisuke to see how he was dealing with this little turn of events; he was staring hard at the floor, his face a brilliant red!

I smiled softy. For some reason, I didn't mind her seeing.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

It was about 1:30 pm when we climbed back up the fire-pit-well-thingy, including To-to, and then Satoshi and I left in search of some lunch. Considering the fact that the two of us had skipped a lot of meals lately, we were starving. I suspect it was Dad who ate everything, but Mom's little Christmas Feast hadn't survived. To-to had offered to make something for us, but we insisted on going out for a walk.

We were less then a block away after leaving my house before I turned around, walking backward so I could be in front of Satoshi. Looking him in the eye, I smiled. "I'll race you to the South Gate of the park!"

With that, I turned and _ran_. Satoshi had paused his steps for a moment to give the dare time to register, and then he came running after me. After only a block or so, I ran head on into something and lost my balance, falling backward. The next thing I felt was Satoshi's arms around me, holding me up. I blushed slightly at my clumsiness. I looked up at him sheepishly, but he was plainly glaring at something ahead of us. I looked straight and my blush increased.

"Ha- Harada-san?"

Riku was standing there, panting slightly, just like Satoshi and I. There was also a flush to her cheek that was most likely caused by the exertion of running. Risa was next to her on her bike, yet she was breathing harder then the rest of us.

"Daisuke? Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" Riku started, her tone threatening to initiate the 'babbling sequence,' or what I would imagine Satoshi would call it.

I raised my hands and began waving them in front of me in an attempt to make her stop. "no, no! It was _my_ fault. Gomen!" I looked over my shoulder at the other boy. He had helped me stand, but kept one hand on my waist. I smiled internally. 'Possessive, much?' I thought. His straight face was as hard to read as ever, but the small details were becoming more noticeable and clearer to me. And his eyes were simply burning in annoyance.

/Not really…/ 

My eyes went wide. Did I just hear something inside my head? _Dark_?

"Oh, well, Merry Christmas. Tanoshii kurimasu! I was just racing Risa in a long distance thing from my house to the park. Where were you headed?" Riku asked, pulling me out of my worried thoughts.

"Umm… we… we were headed to the park too…"I answered, still searching my mind for the faintest signs of Dark, and not succeeding. I gave up as writing it off as just my imagination.

"_We_?" Risa glanced from me to Satoshi and back again. "As in, you and Hiwatari-kun?"

I blinked, "yes?"

I could almost see the sparks flying between my three friends as they glared at each other, causing me to become very confused, very quickly. "Ahh, um, how about we all go to the park together?" I suggested, causing them all to look at me instead. This Haradas agreed momentarily, and all I could do was mentally apologize and beg Satoshi to at least try to play along.

When I looked at him, he shrugged slightly; although I could tell that he didn't like the idea at all. We all began to make our way to our destination.

"I heard that there was a special Christmas concert in the center of the park later tonight. Were you going to go, Daisuke?" Risa asked, climbing off of her bike so she could walk beside me. Riku walked ahead of the rest of us, leading the way, but still listening in on what was being said. Satoshi had set his pace a few steps behind us, not saying a word, but still sending the twins death glares at random intervals. I smiled. That's right-! I remembered how, while sorting out our newly bought gifts, he had made a pile for 'enemies,' which just happened to include the Haradas. Oh, which reminded me. I almost forgot that I still had their gifts at home.

"No," I answered her. "I hadn't even heard of it." Hmm? Maybe Satoshi and I could attend later. I'd definitely bring it up again once the Haradas left.

"Well, Risa and I are going. Why don't you come with us?" Riku and Risa both smile at me. But when I looked back at Satoshi, his eyes seemed to want to strangle them for even _thinking_ of such an absurd event. I gave a light chuckle, "Not today. Maybe another time, okay?"

Risa frowned, and kept looking between Satoshi and I. (Satoshi/ You could almost her the wheels of her brain turning until she pieced two and two together to get 16.) And I think she understood a fraction of the relationship between us, because at that moment she grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along faster, explaining as she walked. "Hiwatari-kun doesn't have to come. It could just be the three of us, like old times."

"Ahh, Risa, let go!" But she didn't hear my protests, and continued on. Mere seconds later, Satoshi and Riku were at our heels.

Unexpectantly, Satoshi moved in front of Risa and cut her off. Grabbing her wrist, he tore her hand away from my arm. She stared wide-eyed at him, a 'how-dare-you-touch-me' look on her face.

"Do not touch him if he does not wish to be touched," he said in that infamous stern tone of his.

I gapped, unbelieving at first, but then smiled. 'No… he's _very_ possessive.'

The next thing I knew, Satoshi was standing next to me, and while still glaring daggers at Risa, prodded my hand with his in a silent invitation to hold it. I slipped my hand into his and we interlocked fingers. Luckily, the Haradas didn't notice this little exchange for who knows how they would've taken that bit of news.

As Satoshi began to lead me towards the East Gate instead of the South, I called back to the girls. "Um, I- uh, I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, Daisuke! Stop by our house later. We have a Christmas present for you." Riku called after us. Risa was still too shocked to really say anything at all.

"Okay. See you then!"

A short while later, after walking in relative silence (which greatly reminded me of the walk on Friday that we had when he first picked me up), Satoshi turned to me.

"You need to learn to say 'no.' "

"Huh?"

He sighed internally at me, letting his shoulders fall slightly. "What I just did was quite out of character for me. But if you don't want someone to do something, you have to say so. Stand up for yourself a little more." And with that said, he turned back and exchanged the firm grasp he had on my hand to settle into a gentle caress.

I gave another chuckle as Satoshi sent a curious glance at me. "It's just," I tried to explain. "It's just that you care so much now, and not five days ago, all you wanted was to put me in jail."

He blinked at me and thought for a moment. "Actually, I never wanted to catch you. I _had_ to… because of my father… and because of Krad. I never _wanted_ it."

X X X X X

We were quickly nearing the park, and my stomach grumbled greedily. I rubbed it in a hopeless attempt to soothe it. And it wasn't long until I could smell food.

The air was thick with moisture and the ground was covered in snow. Yet the warm aroma swam through that moisture to tease your senses. Satoshi smirked as I licked my lips unconsciously. "How about we go to a restaurant instead? I doubt many snack carts will be out in the park in all this snow," he offered.

I thought for a moment, then asked, "like a date?"

He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Yes, like a date."

TBC…

Special thanks and answers to reviews… 

Thank you to Sesshomaru'sbabygrl. I love you too! Thank you xXZeroCoolXx, you're an awesome friend Marlene! And thank you frozenmagicfire, we've known each other for one day and I'm already good friends with you, Jessica!

These are responses to your chapter 10 reviews, sorry they're late! 

I'mAGirlxD / I had thought about that. It was the coolest idea EVER! The only problem was… it ended up making Satoshi and Daisuke cousins…

JukkaBushtail / Well, I wanted to capture all the different sides of the story. And OOC means Out Of Character.

Monchi / Please don't die on me… you're a faithful reader and the last thing I want is for you to die without knowing the ending!

Lovesickbunny / (squeals) You highly recommended me! Wheeee! I Loooove you!

Ultimate-animefan25 / Hehe! Sure! I'd be more then happy to write another Sato/Dai fic. I have a couple in the making… just which one should I post…?

ZageIllustertheStamped / LOL! Hahaha! That was soo perfect. Yes, by all means, paint with Risa's blood and cry many tears for our bishies! It's PER-FECTLY normal. (laughs nervously)

ManamiNakaoni / Hehe! It won't be over until ch. 25! So, no worries! KK?

xXZeroCoolXx / (starry eyes) awww sooo cuuuute! Of course I'll write more for YOU!

Anukis-san / You read my mind _perfectly_ when it came to those handcuffs. Heheh! (No, I'm completely innocent! My head didn't go to the gutter. Uh uh! Not me! hehe)

**I Love You All! E-mail me if ya want. I love hearing from you guys. Hope ya liked the chapter! Laterz!**


	13. 13 Noticing coincidences

AN/ I'm soooooo sorry that this is a week late. I had a week of finals and it had completely drained me! I tried to get this out as soon as possible anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13/ Noticing coincidences

(Author's PoV)

"That was pretty rude of you, Risa! You can't just grab people like that. And besides why were you acting like that to Hiwatari-kun?" lectured Riku to her longhaired twin.

Risa only shook her head at her sister. "Couldn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The way they kept looking at each other. They were _constantly_ sending looks to each other," Risa tried to explain… in her own, clumsy way.

Riku gave a few seconds to try to make some importance of the fact, but after getting nothing, she shook the strange analysis out of her head. "Look, I've never seen Hiwatari-kun truly _socializing_ with people. And the one time that we _do_, you tell him that he doesn't even have to be there? It was just plain _mean_."

"But that's exactly it," Risa stated in a defensive manner. "I don't see him talking to other people, either. So why would he start hanging out with someone like Daisuke?"

Riku scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? Dai-chan is a _very_ nice person. He's funny, and sweet, and Hiwatari-kun deserves a friend like him…" She paused in thought for a brief moment giving Risa a chance to jump in.

"But he is also clumsy and disorganized. And Hiwatari-kun was always so poised… What do you think drew them together?"

Once again, silence drew out as Riku tried to put together the intricate puzzle that her sister was laying out before her. She soon frowned at her sister. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke and Satoshi soon entered a restaurant that was across the street from the East Gate of Azumano Park. The young redhead was anxious, nervous, and excited all mixed into one. But overall, he was glad that he there. He would have never imagined the day that he would be out on a date with Satoshi.

"Hello. How many in your party?" asked an elderly waitress in an attempt to get them seated without delay.

"Two," answered Satoshi calmly. Daisuke was grateful that he hadn't needed to answer the woman. He wasn't too sure if he would have been able to give a steady reply due to him fidgety manner.

"Alright, this way please," she told them, taking two menus with her. She sat them at a booth by the kitchen wall; the aroma of the skillet on an open flame wafted through the dim lit room (1). The off-white tablecloth gave off a fancier feel although the restaurant itself contradicted that opinion. A small vase sat against the wall, displaying gaily the pansies and daisies that it held.

"I'm Ayumi and I'll be serving you this evening," introduced the woman, a kind smile enlightening her elderly and wrinkling features (2). "May I get you anything to drink to start off with?"

"Hot tea, please," said Satoshi, his eyes never leaving the woman's face. She looked… somewhat familiar…

"Umm… H-hot cocoa for me, please," said Daisuke tentatively, not knowing if getting it would be too pricey. (AN/ Come on, Dai, it's only, like, 43 cents extra!)

"Of course," assured the woman, walking into the kitchen.

Satoshi stared after her for a minute. 'Ayumi? I could have sworn I have seen her before…' he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Daisuke was watching the other teen stare at the doorway through which the waitress exited. There was a form a curiosity tinted in the azure eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," was his only reply. Daisuke noted that Satoshi had answered him like that quite a few times in the past two days and wondered if there was something Satoshi knew that _he_ didn't.

"Well, what are you getting?" Daisuke queried, pushing his own curiosity into the back of his mind and hoping to just enjoy the meal he was about to share with the teen commander.

"Soup," the elder answered without looking at the menu. One-word answers? Sheesh…

Soup, eh? Daisuke opened his menu and immediately began 'drooling' over everything. It all seemed so delicious; how could Satoshi just choose simple soup with all these great choices! Then his eye caught the prices and he instantly understood. Daisuke had never been one to spend money, especially other people's money. And he had a pretty good idea that Satoshi wouldn't even let him _touch_ the bill. "That sounds _great_!" Daisuke said while folding his menu quickly. Satoshi only suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Daisuke was too politer for his own good.

It wasn't long before their waitress returned with their drinks. Satoshi told her that they were ready to order and asked for a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Daisuke and a bowl of cream of broccoli soup for himself. As well as a breadbasket to share. Jotting down the order hurriedly, Ayumi sent them another grandmotherly smile and sun on her heel toward the kitchen. The way her graying-brown hair swung about her shoulders reminded both boys of Risa (3). Satoshi shook his head to rid himself of the mere thought of the ditsy girl. He would never forgive her for hurting Daisuke.

The younger, having given his menu to Ayumi, was now looking for something to do with his hands. Satoshi simply watched in amusement as Daisuke went from twiddling his thumbs, to feeling the petals of the flowers to see if they were real or not, to brushing away invisible fibers from his sleeves.

As he started to reposition his silverware, Satoshi noticed Ayumi exit the kitchen once more. Calling her to the table, he asked her for a glass of water and 2 straws for them. She obliged and almost instantly came back with their beverages. Daisuke was regarding Satoshi curiously. What was he doing now?

"Daisuke? Do you know how to make a snake?"

"Nani?"

The blue-haired teen took the straw in his hand and tapped one end hard on the surface of the table, causing the other side to rip through the paper wrapping. Slowly, he slid the paper down the straw, scrunching it as tight as possible at the bottom. Once the entire paper was coiled snugly on the bottom where it still pressed against the table, Satoshi slid the paper off and laid it down on the wood surface.

Satoshi then took the straw and dipped it into his glass of water. Plugging the top with his finger, he pulled it out, carrying the trapped liquid within the plastic tube. He held it a couple inches above the crumpled paper before loosening his finger slightly, allowing a single drop of water to hit the straw wrapper.

As soon as the fluid touched the small bundle, it began to spread and curve as it absorbed the water. Satoshi released another drop to a section of the paper that wasn't yet wet, and it happen once again (4).

Daisuke smiled at the withering paper. "That's pretty neat! Where did you learn that?"

Satoshi shrugged. "I don't really remember…"

The redhead quickly grabbed his straw and tried to do it himself. He stared at the paper for a short while before remembering what he had wanted to talk to Satoshi about. "Do you remember that Christmas Concert that Harada-san was talking about?" he asked, earning a 'how-could-I-have-forgotten-already?' look from the other. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to that. It sounds like fun, and it's something that we can do together…"

Satoshi sat in silence for a minute or two, contemplating the idea. He had never appreciated the crowds or noise that the holidays brought, but time alone with Daisuke was never taken for granted. He nodded his consent to Daisuke, shifting some of his bangs to hang in his eyes (5).

The younger sent him one of his over-excited grins, now eagerly awaiting the event. He was lucky that the waitress came with their soup at that moment, before either of them could start daydreaming about what 'event' it may lead to. (AN/ or maybe that's just me)

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, blowing gently on his soup to cool it. "How did you know that I would like chicken noodle soup, anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi had said that he wanted to grab something from his apartment before going home. When they entered, Daisuke was bitterly reminded of the overwhelming bleakness that it displayed. He had shaken his head at it. 'One of these days, I'm going to grab a few gallons of paint and Satoshi and I are going to spend the whole weekend covering up these walls,' he had thought. Satoshi walked straight into his room, a few seconds later, emerging with a simple brown leather shoulder bag. And when Daisuke had asked what it was and what was in it, he replied, 'nothing, really.'

They arrived home about two and a half hours later then when they had first left. It was nearing 4:00, and after asking the waitress, they found that the concert didn't start until 7:00pm.

As we entered, To-to walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, you have _perfect_ timing! I decided to bake a pie while you all were away and it's just about ready to come out of the oven. Give it a little time to cool and then you can have as much as you want! I'm going to go start another one!" she said all in one breath, and then rushed back into the kitchen. Daisuke smiled after her.

Satoshi followed the younger into the living room, where the fire still burned merrily, and accepted his invitation to sit down. He dropped his bag at the foot of the couch and sat down, allowing Daisuke to sit next to him. Satoshi slid his arm around his shoulders, and Daisuke snuggled into the offered warmth of Satoshi's side, laying his head on the commander's chest.

"Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"What are we?" asked the thief, only getting a furrowed brow as a response. "I mean, what is our relationship? You said earlier this morning that Dad and Grandpa knew about us, knew about our relationship. Well… what _is_ our relationship?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

Daisuke had drifted off to sleep a while ago. I hadn't been sure what he had wanted me to say earlier. What _was_ our relationship? Actually, we couldn't really say that we had one. We were somewhere between friends and something more. Honestly, I had never thought that this would happen. I had pretty much given up on ever getting close to the redhead. I had tried for a good twelve years, and now that it's here, I'm nearly in disbelief.

'What are we?'

That was a good question… and I hated not knowing the answer.

I sighed. Shifting Daisuke's sleeping form to a pillow in place of my lap, I stared at his face to be sure I didn't wake him. He was so beautiful, even when he slept. I knew what _I_ wanted us to be… but that's…

I don't know…

He didn't say anything after asking the simple question, and for that I was grateful. He had fallen asleep soon after, leaving his question unanswered… and it was rather unlike myself to do something as that.

"Okay, Boys! You can't eat some pie now-" called To-to as she entered the doorway, biting off her sentence at the sight of the napping Niwa. "Oh, oops. Sorry," she whispered. "Would _you_ like some, Hikari-Sempai?"

"No, thank you," I answered. Then as she started to walk away, I spoke again. "Towa No Shirube?"

She paused in her steps. "Huh?"

"Towa? Why do they call you To-to?"

She pouted. "Because Towa means 'eternal' and it makes me feel so old. I'm only 98 years old, you know!"

"And why do you call _me_ that?"

"Call you what?"

" 'Hikari-Sempai?' "

She giggled as she answered, "I was created by your family, remember? Is that all?"

I regarded her curiously. Was she teasing me, or just acting normally? I nodded and she left for the kitchen once again.

Reaching down, I pulled my bag into my lap. Its leather material was worn from the extensive use, and the silver buckle was tarnished and stained. I unbuckled the pack and flipped over the weakened leather cover. It was an old case, but it suited its purpose well. The interior was dark and filled neatly with many cherished possessions. But unlike what Daisuke might call cherished, they were more like items that I used as an escape… and I would never let anyone else see them.

Its contents consisted of a sketchbook, portfolio, small bottles of many fine paints and stains, a pocket knife, sculpture's glue, wax mixtures and molds, leather rolled-cases of charcoal, paintbrushes, and many sizes of mahogany pencils, and a medium-sized towel. My eyes scanned over the belongings, picking and choosing what I would need before I tried to rummage around. When I finally reached inside, I pulled out the sketchbook, towel, and the leather-bound case of charcoal. Laying my bag gingerly against the skirt of the couch once more, I moved to the sit against the wall next to the fireplace.

I spread the towel in front of me to protect the carpet from my project. Untying the charcoal's case, I eyed each stick carefully. Each had different shapes, sizes, and textures. After choosing the one that I wanted, I opened my pocketknife and began shaving the tip to a point, careful to catch all the shavings on the towel.

Fingering the newly made point, I folded the towel within itself, keeping the clipping together for later use. I pulled my knee toward my chest, using it as a support table. Laying the sketchbook against my leg, I opened it to the next blank page. Every page before it had been filled with the same contents that I would fill this one with. Noticing that I only had a few sheets left, I made a mental note to buy a new book.

I moved my hand over the paper, deciding where exactly I should start, then set the tip of the charcoal to the sheet. My hand moved swiftly, drawing basic lines for symmetry and outlines. It quickly took shape and the light lines soon turned into deep, thick strokes.

It didn't seem like long at all before the image became more apparent and defined. Choosing a thinner, lighter stick for details and a thicker, softer stick for shading from my case, I also sharpened their tips.

My hurried hand seemed to work on its own, the arcs and lines of my drawing subject having been memorized so deeply. And as always, minutes flew by even faster as my hand's actions quickened. My mind went astray, but my subconscious kept moving the charcoal…

Daisuke…?

What was going to happen? When we go back to school, will it be the same? How will you act about 'us' in front of your friends? Will you tell them? Tell them anything? I dragged you away from the Haradas before you could have possibly had the chance.

What about your Christmas vacation? Did I ruin it? You seem so happy today, but just last night, you were a depressed pile of tears. How can you act so light-hearted although you're hurting? I wish I could do that. I can't cry like you, or laugh like you, or feel or look at anything the same way that you can. I sometimes wish I could express myself like you. Whatever you're feeling, you're not afraid to show it… I can't remember a time that I didn't do everything in my power to make sure I hid my emotions.

Do you wish that these past few days never happened? Dark would still be here and neither of us would be half as confused as we are now, but would it be worth it? Do you regret falling in love with me?

I shifted my eyes away from my sketchbook briefly for the first time, and looked up at the boy on the couch. 'If you could rewind this whole weekend and do it over, would you?' I thought, slightly wishing that he would hear the question answer it in his sleep. I sighed again. I was slowly losing my composure, and I'm not sure if I wanted to or not.

;; Doodling, _again_, Satoshi? ;;

; Shut up, Krad. ; I responded, more by instinct then by an actual reaction. Daisuke just looked _so_ beautiful, and he didn't even know it. And I still wasn't used to such a sight. Switching my gaze back down to my paper, I was tempted to smile at the reality of it, though I refrained.

;; Yuck! What is it with you Hikaris always drawing the same damn thing? ;;

I rolled my eyes at my alter ego. I could draw anything once I had seen it at least once. But this subject I've seen nearly everyday, yet I still don't think I could capture its whole beauty. I was about to tell Krad to go back to sleep as I usually did, when I remembered something. ; Krad? Do you remember ever meeting anyone by the name of Ayumi? ;

;; Ayumi? ;; he answered. He seemed to think for a moment, but I could've sworn that there was a tint of malicious pleasure in his eyes. ;; No, never. ;;

XXXXXXXXXX

I watched Daisuke's face warily. His eyes were closed so gently and his mouth was parted slightly. I hated having to wake him from his ever so peaceful state, but it was what he wanted, after all…

"Daisuke?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Hn?" came his sleepy reply.

"If we were still planning on going to that concert, we'll have to be leaving soon. And you may want to dress a little warmer. It will be nearly freezing out there," I informed him, still keeping my voice low. The redhead nodded approvingly through his drowsiness. I took a hold of his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his fists.

He half-opened his eyes to look at me, the shining crimson orbs trying to focus its vision, and blinking a few times. He sent me a warm smile.

Standing from my spot of kneeling next to the couch, and for the second time that day, I pulled Daisuke to his feet. After assisting the clumsy boy up the stairs, we went to his room. He dug through his dresser for a thicker sweater for both of us, and then we made our way to the entryway for our scarves and shoes. To-to stepped out of the kitchen, hands held behind her back. "Are you leaving already?"

"The concert starts in 20 minutes and we need time to walk all of the way there first," I tried to explain.

"Well, then you'll have to tell me if you like it once you get back," she said, pulling out two plates from behind her.

Daisuke licked his lips hungrily. "What is it?"

"Something called Apple Cranberry Pie," she said excitedly. "I've never made it before. You'll give me an honest opinion once you get back won't you?"

Daisuke giggle lightly, "of course we will."

"Kyu?" Wiz sat by our feet, looking at us questioningly.

"No, Wiz. Not tonight. It's really cold out. It'd probably be better if you stay inside where it's warm," Daisuke explained, hugging the rabbit-like creature good-bye. "Don't worry. You can probably help To-to with her pies."

"Kyu!" went the rabbit and hopped out of Daisuke's arms and straight into the kitchen.

To-to opened the door to gesture us to be on our way. "Have fun!"

Daisuke sent her a smile, and then I followed him out the door. The girl closed it behind us, and we were welcomed by the cold, dim, evening air.

The redhead turned to me. "You what to try that race again?"

I once again blinked. Was he trying to prove something? I blinked one more time as he waited for a response. Without a word, I began running down the sidewalk. Daisuke stood dumbstruck for a moment, unbelieving that his own trick was used against him. The, smirking, he ran after me.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the park panting heavily. We decided to call the race a tie. It was just simpler that way. After catching our breath, we had only five minutes to get to the center of the park. In reaching it, Daisuke's eyes grew wide at the sight.

An abnormally large Christmas tree stood brilliantly there. Ornaments and lights adorned it better then I could _ever_ do. The branches glowed merrily, and the living structure was what gave off most of the luminance. The snow that had just fallen last night was already starting to melt, and now the liquid substance caught the light and reflected it back out to us.

The band was just starting their first song. And Daisuke unfortunately did what I thought he would do. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

TBC…

AN/

(1)- Have you ever smelled vegetable frying in a skillet? Man, talk about drooling…

(2)- Does 'Ayumi' sound familiar?

(3)- Hint _major_!

(4)- This is a real trick. You can actually do this without being a genius. I know this cause I could do it. Try it sometime.

(5)- You can take this 2 ways. Satoshi could have moved Daisuke's bangs, like in an affectionate manner, or Satoshi's nodding could have caused his own bangs to shift. Both ways work, so whichever tickles your fancy!

Review me to let me know if you want me to continue. I think it's starting to get slower… but if you all still seem interested, then I'll try to write a little faster. But for now, I'll see you in 2 weeks!


	14. 14 Oh my

AN/ Agh! I'm trying, People! I've told you before. I can only post once every 2 weeks because those are the only times that I'm allowed on the PC! Forgive Me! (bows down to readers) Anywho, this has a nice little cliffhanger too. So for the first time, I'm going to beg you to R&R. I'm trying to reach 300 reviews by chapter 17. Why? I don't know…. Just a dream goal, I suppose. And because I know you guys might possibly love me enough to do so.

So enjoy this chapter… I'm going to bed now… Oh! And Happy Fourth of July!

Chapter 14/ Oh my…

"Dance?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke had a nervous look of anticipation on his face. The commander blinked at the other with a tinge of surprise in his eyes. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' the redhead thought to himself. Then an idea dawned on him. 'Does Satoshi even know how to dance?' It seemed like he was always either doing something for school or working on a new technique for catching Dark. He may not have had time for things like dancing. And his father… did he ever make an effort to do the little things like that with him?

"We don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to…" Daisuke struggled, trying to solve a nonexistent mistake.

Satoshi strode over to a park bench and placed his plate of Apple Cranberry Pie on the uneven, wooden surface. "No," he said, his back still turned to the other. "It's nothing like that. I was just kind of surprised because I had never been asked that before." The elder teen peered over his shoulder at the thief. "Yes, I'd love to dance with you." Daisuke's poor expression lit up like the lights from the Christmas tree that shone down on them.

Leaving his pie plate with Satoshi's, they walked to the center of the dance floor as the words began to sing.

XXXX

Riku and Risa stared strangely at the two boys as they walked into the center of the park. Riku looked to her longhaired sister. "I still think that they're just friends," she said bluntly. She was very against this whole idea of watching her best friend from the bushes.

Although, Risa was quite passionate about her little stalking game. She had stuck twigs and leaves up her sleeves and in the fold of her hat, despite her worry of getting dirty. She had a hunch about something and she was determined to find out if she was right; it was the only quality that the twins shared.

"Trust me!" Risa said, her determination shown clearly in her voice. "No offense, Riku, but just because _you_ still love him doesn't mean that _he_ hasn't found some one new."

The memory of the day that Daisuke dumped her struck Riku's heart sharply. She had never really known why their relationship was cut. It seemed like, one day, he just decided that it was over. She still cared for him deeply, and Risa knew that every night her sister cried about it. There was nothing that either of them could do except stay close and maybe win back his heart.

"That hurt, Risa…" the younger twin whispered.

But what the heartbroken girl didn't know was that Risa still had feelings for the boy, as well. After dark had told her that he only liked her because she reminded him of her grandmother, she had done everything in her power to get over him… which soon led to a rekindled love of the clumsy redhead.

The chance that he may have found another person to love hurt her just as much as it hurt her sister.

"Sorry," she whispered back, trying to hide her own sorrow… but failing.

Riku looked at her with slight confusion. She was about to ask her why it bothered her so much when she saw Risa jerk the binoculars that hung on their neck to eye level. "Riku, look…"

Taking the eye-wear from her, the younger watched as Daisuke and Satoshi walked to the center of the dance floor.

"They wouldn't…" whispered Risa.

"Would they?" asked Riku. The twins exchanged confused and worried looks.

XXXX

Daisuke was nervous, to say the least. What if he messed up and made a complete fool of himself? Then again, he _did_ trip over string that morning…

They stood there awkwardly at first, not quite sure what to do. Daisuke gulped as Satoshi's hand slipped onto his waist. His mind raced as he tried to remember where his own hand went, and it was a few moments before he placed it on Satoshi's shoulder. They interlocked the fingers of their free hands and Satoshi began to lead the dance.

'Tis the season for generosity. A time to give and to receive. My Christmas wish consists, Of just one sweet dream. 

The beat picked up slightly and Daisuke's butterflies began to melt away.

I know, what I want, 

_For Christmas, this year._

_I hope, my note,_

_Got to Santa on time._

I'm a little bit nervous, 

_It's kind of a big thing,_

_I'm asking for._

_I don't if I deserve it,_

_But boy if it,_

_I'll never ask for anything more._

They had already began attracting weird stares from the people around them. It wasn't everyday that you saw two boys dancing so close.

_It shines, It's new,_

_And it's the one wish,_

_That I wish would come true._

_This year for Christmas I,_

_I just want to be with you._

The Haradas continued to watch slack-jawed. "They would.." answered Risa, heartache building higher and higher as her suspicions prove true.

_We can build a little fire._

_We can sit and talk for hours._

_We'll just have fun._

_You can tell me what you did,_

_Christmas morning as a kid._

_And we'll talk about all our_

_Christmases to come._

"Riku! Wait!" Risa called to her sister as Riku ran away with tears in her eyes.

_If I hang a little mistletoe,_

_In every single doorway,_

_I'm sure to get a kiss._

Satoshi kissed Daisuke's hair as they both smiled at the memory of that morning's Christmas present.

_And is it too much to ask,_

_For a snowman kind of snow,_

_To complete this singular wish?_

As Satoshi dipped his partner, Risa's eyes filled with tears, as well. How could this happen? To her _or_ her sister? It wasn't fair! Wiping away her tears, she ran after her sister to see if she could help comfort the younger girl. If only she could stop crying herself…

_It shines, It's new,_

_I know what I want,_

_And nothing else will do._

_This year for Christmas I,_

_I just want to be with you._

_This year for Christmas I,_

_I just want to be with you._

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

Wow! I never would have guessed that Satoshi was such a great dancer. I here I was, worried that he may not even know how. Mom always practiced dancing with me, whether I liked it or not, I had been pretty confident in that area. But I don't think that I could ever match Satoshi's intensity. I wonder why he never told me that he loved dancing.

It was well past eleven o'clock when we came up the sidewalk to my house. I was slightly regretting going home for two reasons. One was that I was having a good time and I didn't want it to end. And two was To-to. I had promised that I'd tell her what I thought of her pie once we arrived home. But, unfortunately, when we went back to the park bench for our dessert, it was fairly cold and soggy from the fresh snow that had begun to fall.

We got there only to see no lights in the windows. I opened the door silently and tiptoed inside. It was completely dark and not a single person was in sight. Where was everyone? Could they really all have been asleep?

Satoshi grabbed his night clothes from his bag before following me up to my room. As I turned on the bedroom light, he entered the connecting bathroom and closed the door behind him. We both dressed as quickly as we could. I was just crawling into bed when he came out with his bundle of dirty clothes in hand.

"Will you sleep in here with me again?" I asked in a hopeful whisper, still being wary of the other sleeping occupants.

"Do I actually have a choice?"

I thought for a moment. It sounded bad, but I knew that if he said no, I would beg. And if he didn't comply, I wouldn't be able to sleep and I'd join him downstairs anyway. "No…" I answered. "Not really…"

Satoshi nodded and crawled in next to me, dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor. "Good…" With my back against his chest, he wrapped an arm around my waist. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide the smile of pleasure that his possessive touches caused.

"Merry Christmas, Satoshi."

"Merry Christmas."

"Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Can we do this again next year?" I asked him. There was a moment of silence. When he didn't answer, I moved around a little so that I could see his face. Once again, he had that look in his eyes. The one that suggests that he knew much more then me; a secret untold that he won't reveal. But what he doesn't know was the one thing that told was the look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep," he answered. My mind began buzzing with new questions and curiosity. But I obeyed, and soon fell asleep in Satoshi's warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Morning, Satoshi's PoV)

"OH NO!"

I sat on Daisuke's bed, blinking slowly and staring at nothing. Because of my low blood pressure, I had been sitting in such a manner for the past 20 minutes. I could faintly remember Daisuke running around the room, getting dressed and brushing his hair frantically.

"Come on, Satoshi! I know you're not a morning person, but you have to start waking up!"

"What?" I asked, not completely hearing him due to my still weak senses.

"We forgot about the Haradas!"

"What?" I repeated, this time not comprehending.

"We were supposed to go over to their house to exchange gifts, remember?"

"We?"

Daisuke paused for a minute while looking at me. "You _will_ come with me, right? It's just that, it's awkward to be around them now…"

After a failed relationship with both of the twins, I would expect so… "I understand, but I don't think that they will be wanting to see me after yesterday."

The redhead chuckled at me. "You know what?" he asked. "That was only the second time that I have ever seen Harada-san not get what she wanted."

"What was the first?"

"Marrying Dark!" he said through a laugh.

"Failed in getting both you and Dark, huh? I wonder who she will try to date next?"

"So will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke barely allowed us time to eat the breakfast that To-to and Emiko ended up forcing down our throats. And he nearly left with the Haradas' gifts. He was practically running down the sidewalk.

"Daisuke. Calm and slow down. They may not even be awake at seven o'clock in the morning," I pointed out.

"They are going to be _so_ mad at me!"

"It's not a big deal, Niwa-kun."

"They'll think…." He stopped walking and looked back at me. "Why did you call me that?"

"Because I knew you would stop walking so fast so that you could ask me why I did it."

The thief stared at me as I walked past him and on toward the Harada residence. He blinked, shook the ideas out of his head, and then ran to catch up with me. "That's not fair!"

I chuckled lightly. He so much reminded me of a small child at times.

We reached the front gate of the Haradas house shortly after. Daisuke examined it in a judgingly. "Should we get buzzed in, or just jump over it?" he asked. We exchanged a glance before he backed up a couple yards. He stood for a moment, determining just what height was necessarily needed to get over, and then ran toward the fence. Jumping, he flipped over and landed in a kneeling position with both hands on the ground.

"Impressive," I said, earning a smile from the other. Taking one last look at the wall, I too backed up a few paces. Running and jumping much in the same fashion as Daisuke, I flipped once and landed on one foot atop the stone pillar next to the gate.

"Very impressive," he said as I jumped down and once again landed on a single foot. "But you could have set off an alarm by touching the wall," he continued.

"I checked for an alarm system as soon as we arrived here. As so did you, I can assume."

His chuckle told me that I was right in my assumption. As we approached the building, Daisuke was becoming noticeably nervous and fidgety. I took it upon myself to ring the doorbell to save us the five minutes that it would have taken the redhead to do so. It was rather silent at first, but the door soon opened to reveal a somewhat elder man in a suit and a black toupee. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Harada-san invited us. Could we see them?" asked Daisuke.

"Please, do come in."

He led us to a room that was decorated in elegant floral patterns and asked us to wait there. I took a seat on a wooden chair that was in a corner and watched Daisuke gawk at the tall ceiling and expensive décor. We were waiting for no longer then a few minutes when an elderly woman walked in. "Oh my.." she said, seeing two boys in her parlor surprising her somewhat.

"Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything!" stumbled Daisuke.

"We are here to see Ms. Riku and Ms. Risa Harada. Pardon our intrusion," I added.

She sent us both a sweet smile and asked us to have a seat on the sofa. "You both look rather familiar. Hmm, now where have I seen you? Ah, yes. It was yesterday, at the restaurant."

Daisuke and I exchanged glances. "I don't understand," I told her.

She smiled once again. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. I was your waitress, Ayumi."

Daisuke's face became a brilliant red with surprise. "I didn't even recognize you with your hair up and without your apron!"

She giggled slightly, the way a grandparent chuckles at her cute toddler grandchild. "Do you live here, Ayumi?" I asked.

"She's our grandmother," came a voice from the entry way. We looked over to see both the Haradas standing there. Riku seemed gloomy and Risa appeared furious about something. "And don't call her Ayumi! It's not polite!" continued the longhaired sister.

"Risa, Riku, why don't you introduce me to your friends."

Risa stalked over to us and sat down on the floor next to her grandmothers feet. "The smaller is Niwa Daisuke. The other is Hiwatari Satoshi," she said.

The woman froze when she heard this and stared at her granddaughter. "Hiwatari?" she asked. Then she looked at me. "Commander Hiwatari?"

I was rather confused, but I nodded nonetheless. "Yes."

Riku sat next to Ayumi and patted her grandmother's hand that was clenching her dress in her lap. "What's wrong, Gemma?" she asked as tears formed in Ayumi's eyes.

"I'm your grandmother," she told me.

TBC…

AN/ Oh Yeah! How's _that_ for a cliffhanger! Lol. Jeez, now that I stressed over getting this out to you, have fun! (keels over from being exhausted) I've had a rough weekend, so I'm just glad that I got this out to you. I'm going on a road trip, but I'll still be back in 2 weeks. And although I'll only be home for 3 days before the next time I'll have to post, I'm going bring my diary on my trip and write my story in it instead of actual entries. So be happy! And pleeeaaase R&R!

Until next time, I send you all the love and warmth in my heart!


	15. 15 Painful memories

AN/ I'm _so_ sorry that this is late! (Bows to readers repeatedly) Between my vacation, my mom's surgery, my summer project, and the new Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince book, I have had extremely little time to write. I'm very, very sorry! (Gets hit by readers) All right, fine, I deserved that. So… I'm sure you'd like to get to the chapter, right? … (Sigh)

Fine, go enjoy yourselves…

Chapter 15/ Painful memories

(Author's PoV)

There were many minutes of awkwardness before Ayumi realized her mistake. Perhaps laying it on him as suddenly as she did wasn't the best was to go around doing it. "Oh dear, I should explain. You see, when your parents had gone on their trip to America, I had believed that you were with them. But I was wrong. Yuki had left you in the care of his business partner, now known as Commissioner Hiwatari. (1) So when your parents died on their flight home, I mourned their loss as well as your own. I'm so very sorry for assuming such a thing."

Satoshi held his emotionless mask over his face, and even Daisuke was having trouble seeing what the other was feeling. He could barely distinguish the anger in his eyes. Anger?

"What happened after that?" the redhead asked.

"Well, I up and left. After losing so much, I couldn't handle a great deal more. Kaoru died when Yuki was hardly a year old. Then I lost Yuki, Kyoko, and you all at the same time. It was simply too overwhelming for me, and even more so in my elderly condition," she answered.

Daisuke was becoming quite lost and baffled with everything. Kaoru? Yuki? Kyoko? Who were they?

He shook his uncertainties away for later so he may concentrate on what the woman was saying.

"What about _us_, Gemma? You always had _us_!" said Risa, tugging at Ayumi's skirt from where she sat at her grandmother's feet.

"Yes. Didn't you love Mama and Daddy?" added Riku. (2)

Ayumi smiled at her granddaughters. "Of course I loved them, and I love you both, as well," she assured them, squeezing their hands lovingly. "And if the same thing had occurred to you, I would have been just as upset."

This show of affection only upset Satoshi more and he began to glare at the woman and the two girls whom he hated. The realization of what this woman had done to him was incomparable. And what's worse, this news brought on the fact that he was now related to those rotten girls, whom he now may call cousins.

"Why did you come back?" Daisuke asked, intrigued about the past.

"A friend of the family called me a short while ago to inform me that he had found my grandson. So I returned to work at the restaurant that I had developed before I left, and I have been here while I tried to locate that old friend and you, Satoshi."

"Who's your friend?"

"A man named Niwa Kosuke," said the woman.

Daisuke's head popped up quickly from where he had been analyzing his hands, his eyes wide with surprise. "Niwa Kosuke?" he mumbled under his breath. He and Satoshi glanced at each other, and then Satoshi turned back to the woman, looking at her warily yet sharpening his glare. There were a few moments of silence as Daisuke watched Satoshi for signs of what he had wanted to do next, and then Satoshi stood.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now," he said as he gave a small bow and left the room in the direction of the front door.

Daisuke stood and scrambled after him, pausing only at the doorway to bow. "Thank you, Ayumi. Harada-san, your gifts are on the table there. Merry Christmas!" With that, he followed Satoshi out the front door, intent on finding what exactly anger Satoshi.

As the boys left, Ayumi put her hand to her mouth to prevent her lip from trembling. She was so near tears. She had at long last found her grandson who she believed he was dead, and he shunned her and glared daggers at her. Someone once said that rejection was a hard pill to swallow. As she moved that hand to her chest to steady her shaking breaths, she understood that phrase.

Was there a way that she may get close to her grandson for the first time since he was conceived?

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

"I'm sorry, Satoshi."

Satoshi blinked his blue eyes at the redhead. "Why are you apologizing when you haven't done anything? Don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault."

I opened my mouths to explain, but thought better of it and closed my mouth again. I stared at the sidewalk at we continued walking to nowhere in particular. I wanted to apologize for dragging him there with me. If I hadn't, none of that would have happened… whatever 'that' was. If _I_ had found my long-lost grandmother, I'd be really excited. But… there was something that bothered Satoshi about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eyes. "I mean, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why would I be?" he asked nonchalantly. I looked back at him with innocent eyes that didn't quite grasp the understanding. He sighed slightly, "Never mind…"

"No, Satoshi! Please tell me… what is it?" I urged, taking his hand to prevent him from walking any further and to secure his eyes to mine.

There was a minute or two of silent tension, as if he was debating on telling me. When he spoke, I knew that it wasn't the full truth. "She left me in an orphanage, Daisuke. That's all. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"Oh, no, you weren't overreacting," I said, waving my hands in front of me to brush of his apology. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything. I was just concerned and—" I stopped rambling when a saw Satoshi smiling very lightly. "You used to only wave your hands like that when you were embarrassed in front of the Haradas," he explained at my questioningly glance.

I blushed a horrible red and rubbed the back of my head. "You actually noticed that?"

"It was hard _not_ to notice the crush you had on them."

We didn't speak much on the rest of the way home. As we came through the door, Mom ran out and hugged us both. I sent a smile to Satoshi, half out of embarrassment, and half from seeing my mom show some acceptance of him. "Takeshi called," she said as she tousled my hair and headed back for the kitchen.

Motioning for the commander to wait there, I followed my mom into the kitchen where the phone lay on the counter. I dialed the Saehara residence and Takeshi answered.

"Hi,Takeshi."

"Oi, Daisuke! I tried to call you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry. I was out. What's wrong? Are you back from your trip already?"

"Yea, there were some really bad snow storms that trapped us there and they were predicting worse. So we caught the first flight that could make it out. But my dad said that because we had to cut our vacation short, that I could have a New Years Party. I want to invite the Haradas and Keiji Saga and maybe a couple of other kids from our class. You interested?"

"Uh, yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun… Do you think that I can invite Hiwatari-kun, too?"

"Sure, whatever… Cool, then you're my first guest."

I smiled at my friend's excitement. "When should we get there?"

"I dunno! Six or seven o'clock, most likely."

"Alright, then I'll see you then."

"Later, Daisuke!"

"Bye, Takeshi," I said before hanging up. At the sight of Emiko's inquiring stares, I explained the reason for the short phone call. And after receiving an approving nod from my mom, I ran back to the entryway to meet Satoshi. Curiously enough, the blue-haired boy wasn't there, and I went into the living room searching for the other. But he still wasn't to be seen; just my father sat hiding behind the newspaper on the couch. "Where's Satoshi?" I asked him, making a mental note to ask him later about all the people from Ayumi's story, not to mention Ayumi herself.

"He took his bags from down here and went up to your room, I think," answered Kosuke, never taking his eyes away from the paper.

"Arigato," I mumbled to my Dad as I turned for the stairs. In opening my bedroom door, I found the commander folding the clothes that he had dropped on the floor last night, and placing them neatly in his bag. Next to his clothes was the worn leather shoulder bag that he had picked up from his house the day before. "Satoshi? Are you going somewhere? I mean, you aren't leaving, are you?" I asked, eyeing his packed bags.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but I've outstayed my welcome. I need to go home."

"What? But you know that you are _always_ welcome here—"

"I know, but I want to be alone for a little while," he said in a soft voice, shouldering his bags as he faced me.

We stood there for a minute or two as I tried to think of an excuse for him to stay longer, and only two coming to mind. One that I wouldn't be able to sleep; and two being Takeshi's party that drew near. "Well, Takeshi is having a New Years Party and is inviting both of us. I thought that you may have liked to stay here until then," I suggested hopefully, looking at the wooden floor.

"What time does the party start?"

"Six o'clock…"

"Then I'll see you then, if not sooner. I'm sorry, but I need to sort out what happened to my family. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding slightly to my feet. "I understand."

"Thank you." Satoshi stepped up to me and lifted my chin. I stared into his azure eyes, and they took control of me once again. I've almost gotten used to my racing heart, and the urge to run away battling with my desire to stay. He leaned down and our lips locked. I wish I had thrown away the key because when we parted, it was the last thing I had ever wanted.

I was soon following him downstairs to see him to the door. My mom came out of the kitchen and attempted to persuade him to at least stay for lunch. But the commander stayed firm in his decision, and it wasn't long before he was riding down the street on his motorcycle toward his home.

I blinked after him for a moment, wondering what to do next. Then I remembered… Kosuke... Ayumi…

Running into the family room, I sat on the couch next to my dad and I pushed the paper down into his lap. He looked at me curiously but I had too many questions myself to bother with answering his. "Who's Ayumi? Who's Yuki, and Kaoru, and Kyoko? And why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell _Satoshi_? Why did you keep his only living relatives a secret?" I asked, running all my sentences together. I took a breath and continued, "And how did you and Grandpa know about my relationship with Satoshi when I barely knew myself?"

Kosuke sat there looking at me calmly, then took the cigarette out of his mouth and dabbed it in the ashtray, preparing to tell a long story.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

Another piece to a faded puzzle…

A forgotten note in a classic song…

A misspelled word in a favorite book…

Something that no longer matters…

That something is my past…

I didn't care about it…

I _don't_ care about it…

So why must I always be reminded…

I don't these memories…

Why do they linger…

How do I forget them…

I did it once…

I had completely forgotten…

But… Daisuke…

He reminded me…

He wouldn't want me to forget…

Not again…

I entered my apartment, slowed by a heavy mind, and feeling rather betrayed. My grandmother? Even if her blood did run in my veins, she would never be my family. She left me, just like everyone else. Everyone left me. They all forgot me. I was left in that orphanage alone, fated to be sent with the man who I am now compelled to call Father.

The only one that cared, the only one who stayed with me, was Krad. Nothing more then a small voice, a second conscience at the time.

;; I was the only one that loved you. ;;

The only one who cared…

;; You're everything to me, Satoshi-sama. ;;

I know…

"Why didn't you tell me the reason she left? Why didn't you tell me that it was a misunderstanding? That she didn't mean to leave me?" I asked slowly as I pulled an old scrapbook off of the shelf and sat with it on the couch.

;; I hadn't wanted to bring back those painful moments. You have a fragile heart, Satoshi-sama, ;; he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my neck from where he stood behind the couch. ;; I would never want to shatter that glass heart. ;;

I opened the cover to read the scribbled handwriting saying, '_Property of Kyoko Hikari_,' my mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

"Alright, we'll start at the beginning, of what _I_ know at least," said Kosuke as he cleared his voice. "Ayumi and Kaoru were Satoshi's grandparents. Yuki and Kyoko were his mom and dad. Daichi had fallen in love with Kaoru, who soon filed a divorce so that he and Daichi could live together.

"Unfortunately, Kaoru got in a car accident and died in the hospital months later due to seizures. His divorce was never completed, so he left behind a widowed wife, a fatherless son, and your heartbroken grandfather.

"Ayumi became friends with the nurse who had cared for Kaoru during his time in the hospital. Her name was Kaeoni. Kaeoni didn't mind the way Ayumi went on and on about her dead husband at all, which is saying a lot. It wasn't long until the two women came up with the idea that Yuki and Kaeoni's daughter, Kyoko, should get married. The two children grew up together and became extremely close friends. I should know, the three of us were inseparable." Dad paused in a moment of reminiscing.

"You were best friends with Satoshi's parents?" I asked. I would have never guessed that our two families were so intertwined, nonetheless with stories of love and friendship and death. Perhaps the love between Satoshi and I wasn't that out of the ordinary after all.

"Yes. Now this will sound a little awkward, but I fell in love with Yuki, too. He didn't realize it, but I loved him very deeply. So when—"

"You loved Yuki?" I blinked. "So… my grandpa loved Satoshi's grandpa, my dad loved Satoshi's dad, and now I love Satoshi? This is kinda strange," I said.

"Yes, well, that's just what happened. We can't control it. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that we can understand each other better due to Dark and Krad. But as I saying, when they decided to agree to their mothers' plans of getting married, I was… well, devastated." He paused and thought for a moment. "It feels the same as if Satoshi agreed to marry one of the Haradas," he said, causing me to gulp at the mere thought of it.

"Anyway, that's when I married your mother. I cared for her very much, but I knew that it wasn't the same way I felt about Yuki. Both him and I had a son around the same time and life moved on. He went into law enforcement, much like Kaoru and Satoshi, and I went to college.

Two years after Satoshi was born, Yuki and Kyoko went on vacation to America, leaving Satoshi in the hands of Mr. Hiwatari. It was at this time that I just could hold it in any longer. I had needed to tell him how I felt about him, and then maybe we could on with our lives. Therefore, I followed him to America and confessed."

"That must have spoiled their vacation together," I noted. I don't think I would have liked to be interrupted from my time alone with Satoshi by some girl who confessed her undying love for him… I think that's called jealousy…

Kosuke shrugged sadly. "Yeah, I suppose you can say it spoiled the rest of their lives. After I told him, I realized the damage I had done and can running back home. But my confession had brought Yuki to realize his feelings for me and he finally saw how much he loved me in return. He cut his vacation short so that he could come home and see me, but his plane… they don't know what happened to it, but it went d0own in the Pacific Ocean and none survived. What's worse, they never found the bodies of Yuki and Kyoko."

"That's really scary…" I said as the silence drew out when he finished the sentence. "So what about Satoshi? What happened to him after all of that? He went to an orphanage, right? He told me once that the oldest memory he had was from one of the first days in the orphanage." (3)

"Yes, he did. You see, Mr. Hiwatari was Yuki's business partner in law enforcement, and Yuki had placed him as Satoshi's godfather. Thereafter, it was by law that Satoshi go with him. But I took him to court for custody of the boy. During the months that the court trial and it's preparations took place, yes, Satoshi was forced to stay at the orphanage."

"Why couldn't you adopt Satoshi?"

"It was the law. Even though he would've had a mother, father, and brother, he was still legally left in the hands of Mr. Hiwatari. Not to mention, if we _had_ adopted him, how could you and him ever go out? It's not respectful to date your siblings, you know?" said my father with a smirk. "Although, it would save the trouble of who's last name was to be inherited in the case of marriage."

"Oh, Daisuke!" called Emiko as she entered the room. "I almost forgot. I sent Dark's note. It's tonight and 9:00. You're stealing the 'Twin Snake.'"

"What!" I asked, looking at her for a moment, then jumped up and ran past her to the front door. Having not stopped to remove my shoes or jacket when I arrived home, I didn't have to stop in the entry to put them back on, so I headed straight through the door and down the street in the direction of Satoshi's apartment.

_What am I gonna do? I can't steal anything right now! Dark is gone!_

- - - - - - - - -

1- According to Volume 2, Chapter 6 titled Warning of a Big Gamble in the manga series, a woman in the background goes, 'Look—It's the Police Commissioner Hiwatari!' … Sorry if I was a tad bit too precise. I like details. Lol!

2- Do any of you know what happened to the Harada's parents? I can't remember any mention of them. In the anime, they just show their butler…

3- Check chapter 10, when Satoshi gives Daisuke his Christmas present and tells him never to forget Dark's companionship.

AN/ What do you think? Are you confused? That's okay. I don't blame you. Oh! For all of you who reviewed with, 'My Poor Satoshi Baby..' I love you! And for those of you who figured out that the situation had made Satoshi and the Harada twins cousins… extra claps for you. Sorry it was such an abrupt ending to the chapter, I ran out of time… (sweatdrops).

I'd also like to remind some of you that this is under the 'romance/tragedy' category. I think you can guess what will happen on your own, because you are all such intelligent and wonderful people! Lol!

All my apologies once again. R&R!


	16. 16 Quiet requests of the heart

Okay… It's been a month since I posted… I beg your forgiveness for I forgot to mention a Camping trip I was going on that delayed this chapter. Not to mention, I'm leaving for another trip in the morning so I will type as quickly as possible in an attempt to get this to you by then. I have more to say, but I'll leave that for after the chapter, kk? Enjoy…

Chapter 16/ Quiet requests of the heart 

(Author's PoV)

Satoshi would know what to do. He'd figure out a way to solve this. Or, at least he _hoped_ he could. Daisuke reached Satoshi's apartment panting heavily, and hurriedly rapped at his door three times. No one answered. He blinked, and then knocked again, thinking that maybe he hadn't heard his first attempt. When there was no answer, he tried to turn the knob. The door clicked open and allowed entrance.

Daisuke peeked past the door and into the small apartment. "Satoshi?"

The blue-haired boy was typing feverishly on his laptop, his fingers were moving over the keys so fast that Daisuke wasn't sure if he consciously knew what he was writing. But the words continued to fly onto the page like yearning gasps of Satoshi's emotions that begged to be spared from drowning in his stoic mask. Next to him laid a tome opened to a page filled with photographs, one overlapping another, and quite undistinguishable from where he stood at the door.

At the sound of his name, the commander halted his onslaught on the keyboard to look at the owner of the familiar voice, and even Krad slacked his hold on him to scowl at the intruder.

"Daisuke?"

;; Damn. ;;

"Is something the matter?" asked the elder boy, his blue eyes looking serenely surprised at the sight of a panting thief in his doorway.

"Yes," replied the redhead, closing the door behind him and moving to sit next to the other. "I'm so sorry for bothering you. I know you said that you wanted to be alone."

"That's fine. What is it?"

"It's Mom… and Dark… She sent a note, for tonight! But how in the world am I going to steal anything? I mean, how is _Dark_ going to steal anything? He's gone. And not only can I not outrun the police without his help, but they are all planning to see the Great Phantom Thief Dark… not the Poor Clumsy Thief Niwa!"

"Daisuke, calm down. You can't blame your mother. You have yet to tell her of Dark's absence. But that's beside the point," said Satoshi as he pushed up the bridge of his nose, saved the document he was working on for later use, and closed both his laptop and the book before Daisuke could get a good look at either. "If the note was sent, then I should be getting a phone call any time now to report such happenings. Not to mention, Saehara will be trying to contact you about it as well, correct?"

"I guess, but… I still don't know…"

Silence drew on as Satoshi contemplated how to mend the situation. "You're just going to have to steal it yourself," he said simply.

"Huh?"

"You'll have to steal it without Dark's help. I know that you can accomplish such a task because I watched you dodge all of the alarms in the vault yesterday.."

"But what about the crowd, and the officers? They're looking for Dark, not me," the younger repeated.

"That's what simplifies everything; you'll be able to enter unnoticed. Don't worry about the police. I'll take any necessary actions in distracting them until you retrieve whatever it was that you were meant to steal," informed Satoshi as he stood and headed for the kitchen. He paused at the doorway and added, "Just this once, I'll help you commit a crime."

As the commander disappeared into the other room, Daisuke looked down at his hands shamefully. For a strange reason, Satoshi spoke the truth with a sharp tongue, one that could prick like a needle but instead tore through the flesh like a barb. Why had Satoshi's kind voice suddenly been tinted with rudeness? And once again, which seemed like the hundredth time by now, he felt as though he had missed something important.

When Satoshi returned, he handed the thief a mug of a familiar frothy drink. "I'm not so sure that I like hot chocolate much. The last time that I served it, it was a bad omen," he stated, taking a sip of his own cup. Memories of the night when Daisuke had read the other's laptop returned to both boys. The incident led to Satoshi's confession and Daisuke running away. It wasn't the most pleasant time that they had spent together, to say the least.

The younger continued to stare at his hands and into the warm and soothing beverage. "Satoshi?"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Why did you leave my house? I understand more about the past of your family now. It's filled with love and death and lonely nights… But, you know, that doesn't have to be us… We won't make the same mistakes that they did… We won't fall for another…"

"Daisuke, I left because I couldn't become comfortable around you. I can't rely on your presence always being there, and neither can you. We spent three extra days together then previously planned, and I'm afraid that it may have been too much."

"What are you talking about?"

Satoshi paused, searching for the right words to try to explain the situation. "I won't be here for very long. I'll be leaving soon. I don't believe that we will ever see each other again after that time, and I don't want us to be separated once we got so close."

"I don't understand? Why would you leave Azumano?"

"It's not about Azumano. Now that we've found each other-"

RING 

Satoshi looked away from the redhead to the phone that lay on the coffee table, and answered the ringing device.

"Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dark was being suspended by invisible bonds around each wrist and his ankles. He was surrounded by blank nothingness, a dense white mist that soothed the mind into a sense of tranquility that did not truly exist. And there he slept, dreamless and lifeless.

It was a state of mind that Dark had been in on so many occasions. And familiar still was his awakening, which occurred when the Hikari Curse began to take affect…

That time was now…

Dark's eyes fluttered open to reveal half-lidded, violet orbs. "_Already?_" he thought. The white that flooded his vision was literally blinding, and he had to blink hard multiple times before realization sunk in that there was nothing to be blinded from. He had been alienated from the world of reality.

He mentally sighed. '_Damn Creepy Bastard is too smart. Then again, I'm not sure if I'm complaining, either_,' Dark struggled at his bonds pointlessly until he became exhausted from trying to trick them into breaking. Sagging, he settled for his thoughts.

'_Well, if I'm awake, then that means it started. 'Creepy' must have recognized the Curse and its effects… that wasn't even long enough for him and Daisuke any kind of relationship… damn!_'

XXXXXXXXXX

'…_Damn!_'

Daisuke's head popped up for the second time that day. 'Dark?' Once again, he strained to hear another indication of his alter ego's presence.

"Yes, Father. I understand," came Satoshi's voice. "Good-bye." Hanging up, he pushed the dull pain of his father's words to the back of his mind. Yet another threat was offered from the man and Satoshi had no choice but to heed such matters, which would be done once the other left. His gaze fell on Daisuke, and it didn't take much to notice that the redhead's thoughts were far away. "Daisuke? What is it?"

Daisuke's eyes came back into focus, but he continued to sit blinkingly for a few seconds as the questioned processed in his mind. "Oh! It's… it's just Dark. I keep imagining his voice. I keep thinking I hear it, but… that's not possible, is it?"

The melancholy look on the younger face softened Satoshi's hard expressions. He wasn't the only one who was going through difficulties with a loved one; he had his boyfriend to worry about, as well.

'Boyfriend?'

Thinking it better to get off the subject of Dark, Satoshi pursued this thought.

"Do you remember the question that you asked me yesterday? We were on your couch waiting until the time when we would have to leave for the concert. Do you remember what it was? You fell asleep before I could answer, so you might not."

Daisuke screwed up his face as he searched his memory for the said question. "Uh-uh," he said negatively having come to a blank of what occurred before his nap the previous evening.

"You had asked me what our relationship was, and if we even had one. At the time, I didn't know how to answer. I thought about it, and honestly, we were nothing more then friends, even after all that happened." Daisuke looked on earnestly, urging him to continue; while, on the other hand, Satoshi fought an inward battle with his emotions and what he felt was right. "But I would love to be more then that. Daisuke, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Daisuke's expression literally lit up like a light bulb in the dark. "Really?"

Satoshi nodded.

And Daisuke happily glomped him.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

"Listen, Saehara. Our previous tactics are failing. Once Dark gets within the building, he's nearly impossible to catch. My new proposition is that we bring our offense outside. I want there to be an officer every five feet around this building, armed and ready. We'll bring in spotlights, and wait for him in the skies. As soon as he's in sight, shoot him down."

"But Commander-"

"No. Do as I say. We'll still post guards at the entrances in case he tries to come in on foot, as well as officers on the roof if he manages to dodge the lights and speeding bullets," I explained.

"But Commander, what about the Commissioner? Did he specify for Dark to come in dead or alive?"

" I believe he told you to follow my instructions. Nevertheless, my father no longer cares either way." With that having been said, I turned to leave.

"Where will _you_ be stationed Commander?" called Saehara.

'Inside' was all I cared to answer as I continued to walk away. In reaching the edge of the crowd, I found Daisuke waiting anxiously and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Won't you get in trouble?" the younger asked.

"What for?"

"For bringing inside a civilian."

"Not at all. Just worry about getting the Twin Snake." I led the other under the yellow tape and around the building to a back door where only one guard stood. In seeing me, the guard backed away mumbling 'Commander' in a respectful manner. The man looked warily at Daisuke, but let him pass.

Through the door and up many flights of stairs was the room that contained the awaiting treasure.

"So, what is the Twin Snake?" asked the thief as he counted the amount of steps in each set of stairs.

I glanced at the boy beside me. Without Dark, Daisuke knew next to nothing about the Hikari Artwork. "Have you ever heard of a Dreambox?"

The redhead shook his head in a negative response.

"The Legend of the Dreambox—often attributed to Lemuria—suggest writing down your fondest dream, greatest desire, or strongest wish on a small piece of paper in a Dreambox and placing it beside your bed. Every evening as you retire and every morning when you rise, your supposed to hold your Dreambox and think on your dream, believing with all your heart that it is so. Legend has it, if done faithfully, your dream will come true."

"So, the Twin Snake is a Dreambox?"

"Something like it."

Daisuke thought on this momentarily. "What's your strongest wish, Satoshi?" he asked.

That was something that I had thought of on many occasions, and now the answer is so plainly clear. I wanted to live long enough to give Daisuke the love that he deserved.

'But Daisuke… he doesn't understand my curse. He doesn't yet know my fate. And he already has too much on his mind for me to trouble him about it.'

"I'm not sure," I answered. "What is your greatest desire?"

We entered the respective room as he continued to ponder this. I led him to the far corner where a single, three-foot column stood bearing a round box, one inch in height and diameter. Its design was simple, yet elegant. It was made of a crystalline gem called quartz, transparent with a lilac tint. Constricting around the sides existed a single snake, protruding from the smooth walls. Lining the rim of the lid slithered its brother, sleek and dangerously protecting its treasure. Sitting dead center was a black pearl, its mysteries still to be told.

Daisuke regarded the precious item thoughtfully. "I think I already have everything that I desire," he said, looking at me. "But, right now, I think I'd wish for Dark to come back. I miss him."

I nodded. "I know." We stood gazing upon the trinket while in the background wailed the siren that proclaimed the hour of Dark's supposed appearance. I took his hand in mine and interlocked our fingers. "Why don't you use it then? It can only grant one wish, and after that, it's close to worthless. Use it to get Dark back," I offered.

"No, I think I'll save it. You know, until I absolutely need it," he said, taking it from the stand. "Wow, that was really easy," he smiled.

"I wasn't working against you," I explained. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"I've already got an idea," he said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because they might be idiots, but they're not _that_ dumb."

"Dark would've done it."

I rolled my eyes. "He also would pause in the middle of a searchlight to bat his eyelashes at a girl."

"True, but besides that, it's sure to work if I have your help," he assured me as he secured a police cap to his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

By some miracle, Daisuke's act of being a police officer worked, and he got the Twin Snake to his mother. Before I departed back to my apartment, he once again tried to persuade me to stay; and I still insisted on returning home.

When I arrived, it was strange to notice the bleakness of it all. I had lived there for nearly six years, but the room seemed foreign. Its white loneliness made me miss the bright company of my boyfriend.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I'll have to get used to calling him that. I only hope that I don't cause him too much pain when I die.

;; What The Hell Were You Thinking! You actually _helped_ him steal the Hikari Art! Are you nuts? And don't you _dare_ call that dimwit your boyfriend ever again! He's not damn near worthy. ;; Krad insisted, folding his arms.

"And you are?" I asked. "Don't worry. I should live for another week or two."

;; Why does your love life have to move so damn fast? You're going to die before you even produce an heir! ;;

"Gee, Krad. It's nice to know you care," I remarked sarcastically, sitting on my couch and pulling the forgotten laptop toward me.

;; It's not that I care about you dying! But if there's no heir, then I'll die as well. ;;

And then, as if the light bulb suddenly turned on, he laid the guilt trip on me.

;; And if _I_ die, so does Dark. Then poor wittle Dai-chan is all awone! ;; he said, his bottom lip quivering in fake sympathy.

The bastard…

TBC…

AN/ Okay, People. Most of you came to the conclusion that I'm gonna kill off Satoshi… Um, I have a question… Do _any_ of you know how much I love Satoshi-kun? Good, some of you do. So, why then, would I forever surrender my beloved Ice Prince to the everlasting grip of the tendrils of death! I wouldn't!

Look, it's tragedy cuz I'm going to try to make you cry near the end. And yes, some of you guessed the ending right although I wont say who u are….


	17. 17 Reading my journal

Chapter 17/ Reading My Journal

_Thursday, December 27_

_Dear Journal,_

_I had started to tell Daisuke about the curse. I was hesitant, but I thought it best if he knew. Unfortunately, I was interrupted and now he believes that I'm simply moving away or something of the sort._

_That idea, in a way, is now true. The interruption that I mentioned was a phone call from my father. His voice was filled with a fake kindness that I now know holds malice. You could almost hear the laughter in his voice as he threatened me for perhaps the millionth time. Last night, he told me that if I permitted Dark to get away once more, he would take me off the case. At that very same moment, Daisuke and I were discussing how we'd get the Twin Snake without being detected. There was already a message on the machine when I got back from the museum. It seems my father has followed through with his threat and I am to no longer be seen at the museums when Dark is scheduled to appear._

_I have yet to tell Daisuke this. He has enough on his mind without it. I think his depression about Dark has gotten worse. He says that he hears Dark's voice. And at those times, his crimson eyes are so agonizingly desperate that I pity him for being so hopeful. Dark wasn't a curse to him; he was his best friend, almost an older brother figure. Their relationship was unlike any that I had ever experienced. If I were rid of Krad, I'd celebrate. But, if I lost someone I loved… like Daisuke… I can't blame him for being lonely and upset…_

_And if that weren't enough, what will he do once I die? Does he care as much for me as he did for Dark? Will he be as painfully lost? Or even more so? I hope not. I hope that he can just move on._

_How long must we suffer like this?_

_How long do I have until I die? A day? A week? A _month_? How many days must I ache like this due to something so bittersweet as love? How many hours and minutes must I hold back my longing to be with him so that I may keep Krad at bay? And, when I pass… how many tears must Daisuke cry?_

_The funny thing is, he's the only one that will care. Krad whispers sweet lies in my ear that he loves me, only to torture me that night. My 'father' couldn't care less. I think my passing would actually relieve him in a sense, for I always thought that I was a burden to him. And then there's my grandmother…_

_Ayumi never knew me; she never had the chance. I was merely two years old when she fled. She may shed a few fruitless tears when my death comes, but only because of the fact that I'm gone… Not because she misses me._

_And my cousins… I hate calling them that. If I had a choice, I wouldn't let them come near me for the rest of my life, and after it. If they feel any kind of remorse, I swear, I'll hate them even more. Also, if they take my death as a chance to get Daisuke… I can't even imagine what I will do, even in the afterlife…_

_-Satoshi_

_xxxxxxxxxx _

As I signed off and closed the laptop, I let my mind wander. 'What would people think if they read my journals?' But I refuse to allow anyone to read them anyways.

I was taken from my thoughts by a knock on my door. Only one person would bother to come to my apartment, and that was Daisuke. So I slid the laptop under the couch where it was out of view, and answered his request to enter.

There stood Daisuke and, surprisingly, his mother. The woman was glancing around at her surroundings as if judging the place, hands clasped behind her back. My other was waiting anxiously, holding a long, thin box and smiling with anticipation.

"Hello, Satoshi!"

"Hello. Come in," I said, gesturing them inside.

"Well, I'm not staying," put in Emiko. "I just came to drop of Daisuke. I'm sure he'll be safe now that he's here with you. And Satoshi? Don't be afraid to stop by anytime, ok?" I nodded in response. With that, she strangled her son with a hug, and waved good-bye as she descended the stairs.

The blushing boy entered quickly and I closed the door gently behind him. "What is that?" I asked, motioning to the box that he carried.

"Scrabble!" he smiled.

"Nani?"

"It's a board game. Dark called it a bored game because it's all about words, but I think you'll enjoy it," he explained as he sat at my coffee table and began to unload its contents.

I looked at it for a few seconds and then asked, "How do you play?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"'Ragnorak?' You're kidding, right? What does that even mean?"

"It's from a Norse Myth. It's said to be the destruction of the world in the last great conflict between the gods and the forces of evil."

He half gaped, half blinked at me for a few seconds, and then counted the word's score quietly. "Twenty-two points! I thought you said that you had never played before," he said with questioning eyes.

I shrugged slightly. "I haven't," I reassured as I drew my replacement tiles. I suppose it was a bit upsetting to see that after his grand, three-pointer word 'sat.'

Daisuke sat back against the couch sighing. "Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I blinked. A question? Why couldn't he simply ask? "What would you like to know?"

He stared at my ceiling thoughtfully as he tried to form the question correctly, as if there would be writing up there to spell it out for him. "What was it like in the orphanage? I mean, can you even remember much of it? You were only two-years-old at the time, weren't you?" I remained silent, surprised at his sudden interest of my past and the mention of the orphanage. When I didn't answer immediately, he continued. "Did you make any friends? Anyone at all? Can you remember their names, or what they look like? Do you still know them? And what about Krad? Was he within you then?"

Daisuke paused once again in his game of twenty questions, waiting for an answer as he curious eyes bore into my own. I held his gaze and replied, "Yes, I was only two, but I remember. It was a decent place, but I was too young to understand why I was there. And because of that, I was shy and did not make any friends, except one. We met right before I left the orphanage, and I instantly bonded with him. We're still friends, if you want to call it that." Daisuke was about to press on in the area, but I cut him off. That was a secret I didn't feel like telling yet. "And yes, Krad was within me. He always spoke to me, mostly about Dark. Although, he never tried to come out until I was fourteen."

Daisuke fingered his tiles distractedly as he thought. "You told me on Christmas that you don't remember anything from before the orphanage. So did you even know that you had a Grandmother Ayumi?"

"I did, only because Krad enjoyed telling me all of the people who had left me there. I think he said those things so I would grow closer to him and I would allow him to come out willingly."

"Do you count your time there as your childhood?"

"I didn't really have a childhood. Once I was adopted, my father immediately got me a tutor who never left my side. But he was only around so much because he always found something to correct about my behavior. Plus, my father was continuously working and didn't have the time to raise me properly. So, yes, I suppose you could call my time at the orphanage my childhood, because after that, it was all about my studies."

"Is that why you were always so serious?"

"Yes and no. My tutor's discipline had that affect, but I also became this way due to my attempts to keep Krad from breaking through." Daisuke quieted again in thought. Then I started, "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question. Why the sudden interest in my past?"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Sunday, December 30_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tomorrow is New Years Eve, which also means it's the day of Takeshi's party. And for once, I get to go. I used to be so wrapped up in work with planning this and studying that and scheming traps in the most unexpected ways possible, that I never was able to go to something social, especially not with people my own age. Sure, I've been to my father's elegant parties, but only because I was forced to. But lucky for me, I haven't had a single case yet._

_And then there's the Daisuke factor. I can only suppose that he was disappointed when I refused to stay at his house, for he's been over here with me everyday. He's spending the night tonight, but right now he's in the kitchen making dinner… again. It's as if he lives here… Lives with me…_

_It's a wonderful experience, to always have someone there. It's been a week since he ran away from me, and since then, he's rarely left my side. It's never dull around here anymore. He's always talking, laughing, and smiling. Everyday he teaches me new games and we play until he tires of it. Not to mention that there's always something to talk about._

_He tells me of Wiz's crush on the rabbit in the pet shop window, how To-To baked five pies and four of them burnt, and how his grandfather hasn't said a word since he returned late on Christmas night. And he loves to play twenty questions. On Thursday, he had asked me all about my past, but he hasn't mentioned it since. He wonders about this and that and how the flame on the stove ignites and how a wheel axel works. I've never seen him so curious and inquisitive. He never ran out of questions, and I answered him as simply and truthfully as I could._

_But most importantly, we got along extremely well. He agreed with me on nearly everything. And when he didn't or wanted something, he would be stubborn and I'd give in quickly and easily enough._

_All in all, Daisuke has really brightened up my life. I mean that in a literal sense, as well. He insists that after tomorrow, we will be painting my apartment._

… _It really does seem like he lives here…_

_Satoshi_

_xxxxxxxxxx _

AN/ (slowly peeks out from behind a pile of books) … Um, hello again… (gets hit in the head with a shoe) Agh! Sorry! Don't kill me yet! I still need to right the ending, remember? (….. silence…..) …Okay…

I'm sorry that everything's been so late, but I've been terribly busy with school and homework up to my ears. Also, family came to visit from out of state, I've caught a terrible cold and can no longer talk, _and_ I'm working on a new fic called 'Tricking the System' for Gundam Wing. For those of you who've asked me to write another D/S fic, I have many rough drafts, but none that have made it very far.

And a special thank you to Irish Kaoru who actually _trusted_ me to do what's right, no matter how that means my story ends! I adore you for believing in me. Merci!

-Chiba Lae


	18. 18 Social endurances

AN/ Okay, I had major writer's block for this chapter, so I just let whatever happened happen. I hope you like how it turned out. Enjoy…

Chapter 18/ Social endurances

(Daisuke's PoV)

This was such a fascinating feeling. Warmth spread throughout my body from under my red plaid blanket. I had left it at Satoshi's house with the other decorations that filled the room. You can't blame me for not grabbing them all on my way out as I fled from the boy last Sunday.

I sighed in contentment. It was nice to not have to think about anything and simply enjoy the comfort of my bed. Except, this wasn't my bed. It was _Satoshi's_ bed. And I was enjoying _his_ presence much more then that of my blanket.

My back was against his chest as we both lay on our sides. I could feel each breath took and tried he to match mine to his. One of his arms were draped across my waist possessively. I smiled at that thought. I loved how he loved me so much. His other arm lay above our heads across the top of the pillows near the headboard. I could see his hand lying there limply as he slept. Taking in a deep breath of the frozen winter's air, I snuggled deeper into my pillow, trying not to rouse my boyfriend.

I smiled to myself again. I couldn't explain how my heart fluttered when I thought about it all. We were finally together and it felt like it took us an eternity to get there. There was _actually_ a person out there who loved me as much as I loved them. It was hard to believe where I was and who was with me. Once upon a time he was my enemy, and now he's my boyfriend. And I have no idea how it happened.

The body beside me began to stir and his arm tightened around my waist. "Good morning, Satoshi," I purred into my pillow. He wasn't awake yet, but he would be soon enough. I attempted to crawl out of bed so that I may start breakfast, only to be held down by that possessive arm.

"Satoshi, if you don't let me go then breakfast won't be ready by the time you get up," I continued to whisper at him with a playful whimper in my voice. I tried again to escape the bed, but his hold on me was relentless.

"Stay…" he muttered softly.

At the sound of his 'request,' I relaxed back into the blankets next to him. By shifting a little, I was able to turn around so that we were face-to-face. I snuggled into his chest and I could feel him rest his head in my hair. Our legs intermingled and I felt surrounded by him. I gave another sigh of contentment, breathing in the scent that was him.

"You've been sighing all morning. What's wrong?" he asked, his breath puffing at my strands of hair.

I smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He leaned back slightly, which caused me to look up into his face. His eyes were staring intently down at me. And before I realized it, we were kissing

The sweet blissful contact sent my world spinning. The pleasure coaxed my eyes closed and I was in heaven instantly. Oh, Satoshi… I love you… so much…

My eyes shot open and I leaned away at the feel of his tongue licking my bottom lip. I looked at him wideeyed, blinking furiously. His eyes told me that he was more surprised at me pulling away then anything else.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I blinked once or twice more before deciding that I wanted it as much as he did. I leaned back in and immediately licked his lip in eagerness. He responded and quickly gained control, his domineering tongue entering my mouth hungrily and yet patiently. It was a new sensation entirely. It was so different from the innocent, light kisses that ended quickly and left feather-like tingles. No, this was deep, with fervor and passion. My heart ached as it longed for more and more.

I slid my hands up his chest and let them rest on the back of his neck, pushing gently to deepen the contact. My senses heightened with an adrenaline rush. I could feel the arm on my waist tighten even more and the one that had rested on the pillows had snaked its way around my shoulders, his hand buried in my hair. I could hear my heart pounding harder then ever and I felt his drumming along with my own against my chest. He was intoxicating and I was become dizzy with this new source of pleasure.

When the need for air became too great, I pulled away. Panting heavily, we stared at each other as our breath mingled between us. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, which I knew was a brighter blush then the one I normally sported. Satoshi's eyes were wide in realization and slightly fogged with lust, as I knew mine would be. And, remarkably, it was the first time that I had ever seen him without his emotionless, timeless mask in place.

"Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to go make breakfast, okay?"

I kissed him quickly and he gave me a squeeze before I detangled myself to make my way to the now familiar kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our leftover plates from breakfast lay on the coffee table still, both of us too lazy to bother with cleaning them. I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch, eyes closed and surrounded in silence. The quiet wasn't as awkward as it used to be. I've grown more accustomed to it throughout the time that I spent with Satoshi.

At the sound of rustling to my left, I peeked open one eye to find the culprit. My boyfriend was searching through the brown, leather shoulder bag that we had stopped to pick up on Christmas. What was in there anyway? He looked up at me and noticed my curious eye. "Try to stay still," he ordered softly.

Pulling out a notebook and a pouch of pencils, he sat and opened the book to the last page. I watched dumbly as he sharpened a pencil and sent his hand flying over the paper. While this continued, I obeyed and tried to stay as still as I could. Satoshi's ice-blue eyes bore hard and seriously into the pad, glancing every now and then up at me.

After a few minutes, I simply _couldn't_ stay still and I crawled over to sit next to him. Looking over his shoulder at the notebook, I was surprised at what I saw… although… I probably shouldn't have been…

There, still sketchy, was a drawing of myself. My outline was dark and bold, but shading and rough edges smeared across the page to later be erased. Yet, it wasn't the speed of how much he had gotten done within those short minutes, but how much in resembled me even in the early stages.

I took one last glance at the relaxed form on the paper and turned to look at Satoshi, asking him with my eyes why he had done such a thing.

"I'm sorry, but you seemed so laid back; I wanted to draw you. You're always bounding about, so I rarely get to see you like that unless you're asleep," he explained, laying the sketch down. I smiled at him.

"You wanted to draw me?" I giggled. I kissed him lightly and I felt an urge to repeat this morning, but better judgment told me to save it for later. "I think I'll go take a shower. Do you mind cleaning up the dishes?"

He shook his head and I headed for the bedroom. I could hear the clinking of plates as I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Locking the door and placing my folded clothes on the counter, I turned on the tap and waited for the water to heat up. This gave me time to reflect on this morning's occurrences.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

After the morning that we shared together, the day went by uneventfully. Although, Daisuke was nearly jumping up and down with excitement when it came time to leave for the party. He made sure to bring along the Christmas gifts that he got for Saehara and Saga, and then we were on our way.

I wasn't really sure what to expect, having never been to a party like this, so I drove down the street in silent contemplation.

Upon reaching our destination, Daisuke all but jumped off the back of my bike and ran to the door. I was a little slower in coming, and by the time I reached the porch, the door had been flung open and there stood the dark-haired boy.

"Oi, Daisuke!"

"Hey, Takeshi!"

"Come on in. Oh, hiya, Hiwatari-kun."

I nodded in greeting as we entered the house. It reminded me of Daisuke's house in size, but I could never imagine the Niwa residence ever as cluttered as this was. Saehara led us straight through his home and into the backyard where many guests already lingered.

I quickly took note of the Haradas standing near a tiki torch, neither of which seemed to be talking much. Keiji Saga was reclined in a lawn chair while wearing his normal sunglasses. He, on the other hand, was talking flirtatiously with a circle of girls from our homeroom. In fact, it seemed as if everyone from our homeroom was invited.

"Wow, there's more people here then I expected," said Daisuke as he too looked around the yard.

"Yeah, that's 'cause I'm more popular then you expected," he joked back. "I suppose they just had no where better to be. Oh well, I'm not complaining. Anyway… there's a DJ in the corner so go request a song sometime. The buffet table is right inside the door, and there's continuous Dark footage playing on the T.V. Um, let's see, there's a bonfire over there and the bathroom is inside and to your right… I think that's it."

"Jeez, you really went all out, didn't you? I didn't even know that you could afford enough food for all of these people, let alone a DJ," Daisuke put in.

"Well, my Dad helped a little," Saehara confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

Daisuke chuckled and then handed over the small parcel that had his name on it. "I know it's a little late, but this is the first time I've seen you. Happy Belated Christmas!"

"Cool!" cheered Saehara, who immediately began to shake the box. When he was finished demolishing the wrapping paper and tearing past the cardboard container, he starred starry-eyed at a new video camera. There were also a few close up picks of Dark that Daisuke had snatched from his mother's private stash. "Awesome! Now I can really get a great shot of Dark! Wha-ha-ha-ha!" He dashed back into the house and out of view, mumbling warnings for Dark to look out and that he would lay all of the thief's secrets in the light. Daisuke simply smiled and took my hand as we searched for open chairs.

I'll admit that I wasn't expecting the Haradas to come to talk to us so soon. "Hello, Daisuke. Satoshi."

I will also admit that I wasn't used to being addressed so informally. "Hello, Ms. Harada."

Risa stood with her hands on her hips and glared bitterly at me. Riku was holding her glass of apple cider tightly as she glanced between Risa and I. Daisuke was following her as he too glanced worriedly between us.

"Surely we are on first name basis. We are cousins after all," Risa continued.

Any comment that I wanted to make at that moment was extremely distasteful, and, for the first and only time, I was thankful to Riku.

(Daisuke's PoV)

"Um, Daisuke, won't you dance with me?" Riku asked me nervously. I could tell that she was just trying to use it as an escape from the situation at hand. I looked to my boyfriend for silent permission to leave the tension and he nodded me on. Riku and I made our way to stand next to a planter on the other side of the dance floor and looked back at Satoshi and Risa.

"They really hate each other, don't they?"

I looked over at Riku slightly surprised. I nodded once and added, "Yeah, but I don't know why."

"I do," she said, more to herself then to me. She looked away from her sister to stare at me intently. "Do you love him?"

I blinked at her momentarily, wondering where she had gotten that question, and then smiled. I sat on the low wall of the planter and she followed suit and sat next to me. "Yes," I answered. "I love him very much."

"Is that why you broke up with me?"

I almost laughed. "No, that wasn't it at all."

Relief flooded her features but she pressed on. "Then what was it? Why did you suddenly want to end it?"

"It wasn't like I decided abruptly that I no longer liked you. It was nothing like that. Since we were small I simply _assumed_ that I would love you or your sister. Even our families expected it. The three of us were just so close for so long. But then I realized that the love I thought I had for you is nothing more then what you feel for Risa. We're more like family. The affection that I feel for you isn't the same as what I feel for Satoshi." I then looked at her questioningly. "Is that why Risa hates him? Because she thought I dumped you for him?"

"Yes and no," she sighed. "Oh, Daisuke, I hope you'll forgive us after I tell you this, but… Risa and I followed you to the Christmas Concert at the park. She wanted to know why Hiwatari-kun was being so protective of you. She thought that you must have had a strong relationship and was suspicious of you two dating. I refused to agree with her, though. I always thought that we would be together too. And then we saw the two of you dancing, and you kissed, and I had hoped that you would come back to us and now that dream is ruined." Tears began to form in her eyes and I felt my heart ache due to her grief.

"I'm so sorry, Riku. I never meant to hurt you. And I didn't mean to keep Satoshi and I a secret either. But our relationship only began over Christmas Break and I haven't really had the chance to tell anyone yet. And I don't care that you followed us; I just wish that you didn't find out that way."

"So… there's no chance of us ever getting back together, is there?" she asked, a pleading tone tinting her voice.

"No, I don't think so." She stared hard at the ground as her first tears rolled down her cheek, a forced smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry," I repeated, lifting her chin and wiping her tears away. And then I recognized something. Her necklace… it was the one I gave her for Christmas… she was wearing it? Then she couldn't have been too mad at me for dating Satoshi. "Riku, isn't that the-"

SLAP

Our interactions were interrupted by a loud sound that was anything but pleasant. I looked over to my boyfriend to find the obvious aftermath of Risa's hand against his cheek.

"Shut up, you bastard! You have no right to say that! I curse having you as a cousin!" Risa turned to me and called for her sister. "Come on, Riku. We're leaving." The ribbons in her hair fluttered after her as she ran inside the house.

Riku quickly jumped up off the planter wall to follow her sister. When she reached the spot where Satoshi sat, she paused to look at him. "I wish you and Daisuke the best of luck," she told him, her eyes still pink with tears. Turning away, she hurried after her sister without a second glance at us.

I recovered my seat nest to the commander, string hard at him in curiosity. "What was all that about?" When he brushed it off with a 'nothing,' I held his chin to examine his cheek. His pale flesh was tinted pink from the impact. I frowned. "I don't believe you."

"I meant that it's nothing for you to worry about," he reassured.

I continued to look at him skeptically and then kissed him lightly. He'd tell me later if need be, but for now, I was going to try to enjoy the party… if I could…

XXXXXXXXXX

The night went on smoothly and Keiji adored his new sunglasses and pocket microphone I gave him for a Christmas present. Satoshi stayed close to me the whole night, but still gave me space enough to do as I pleased.

Midnight was coming ever closer, and Takeshi was trying to cram our entire class into the living room where he had momentarily stopped the Dark footage. A view of Tokyo's giant City screen took its place as it counted down to the New Year.

Satoshi and I squeezed into the corner of a couch as others bustled in and tried to find a spot of their own. By the time everyone was in there, the countdown clock was already at one minute left. I smiled at Satoshi and he smiled back. This was so wonderful… The very first second of the New Year will be spent with that one person that I love more then anything in the world… And we'll be together forever…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Satoshi claimed my lips in his as poppers and spinners and confetti fluttered around. Cheers rose up from the kids and glasses clinked with toasts. Flashes of cameras and hats being tossed in the air raised excitement. Energy surrounded us and I couldn't have spent the New Year in a better way.

TBC…

AN/ Okay… this was… interesting. I still hate Risa; can you tell? Anywho, the next chapter should be a field day. Do you remember what Satoshi said they were doing the day after the party in his journal? Well, it'll be fun…

And thank you for your wonderful reviews. A big THANKS to **Darchangel** who was ever so kind to say that my story rocks and left me a long review! I love you all so so so so so so so so so much… you get the idea! Laterz!


	19. 19 Tragedy calls

AN/ (sigh) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I'll have the responses at the end of the chapter. I worked so hard to try to finish writing this darn chapter between all of my stupid homework and other such things. (Sweat drops) At least it's done, ne? Basically, I'm just apologizing ahead of time for what lies in this chapter… And that's all I'm going to say, so read onward!

Chapter 19/ Tragedy calls

It was nearly 2:00 AM when I dropped Daisuke off at his house early New Year's Day. He peered up at the dark and looming building. Its silence was none too inviting. Handing me his helmet, I watched as he crept up the walk and picked open the lock. Only when my boyfriend was standing halfway in the door and waving back at me did I dare to drive away.

For the later hours of the party, I had been abnormally tired and I finally had to ask Daisuke if we might leave. He obliged happily, bit I still regret having taken him away from his friends while he was enjoying the time so immensely. Even as I drove back to my apartment, my weariness worried me and I fought hard to stay awake atop my motorcycle. On arriving home, I all but collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

When I awoke, I felt barely rested but still aware enough to raise and prepare for the day. Now, to say that I was surprised at what I found waiting for me in my living room would be an understatement. Daisuke sat on my couch with a notepad in his lap, brainstorming up a list of who-knows-what.

He turned around to face me and smiled. "Good morning, Satoshi!"

"Good Morning…? Why- how did you get in here?" I asked, not really knowing how to react to my discovery.

"That's a silly question," he responded. "I picked the lock."

I sighed and retrieved something from the table next to the front door as I continued, "And what do I owe the honor of your presence?" I joined him on the couch and glanced at the list he had been writing.

_Soft Amber – Living room_

_Jade Green – Bedroom_

_Sea Foam – Kitchen_

_Robin's Egg/ white – Bathroom_

"You don't remember? We said that we'd paint your apartment today." He looked at me closely. "Did you sleep well? You look exhausted."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I didn't want to wake you up since I knew we stayed out so late. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, Daisuke, I'm fine. So, what is the list for?"

He blushed lightly. "Well, I had some spare time until you woke up, so I started thinking about what colors would look good in the different rooms. You don't have to use them, of course. They're just thoughts." I skimmed over the list once more and shrugged. They seem fine to me. But, knowing you, you'll probably change your mind once you see all of the choices at the store." I stood and handed him the small object from the table.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A spare key to my apartment."

"You're giving me a key?"

"You're over so often, I might as well. Besides, if you keep picking at the lock, it might break. Then what?" I joked. He smiled and joined me at the door as we slipped on our shoes. "Although, how are we planning on paying for all of it?"

His excited smile turned into a small smirk. "Grandpa only likes to give one kind of gift," he said, pulling a wad of money out of his pocket. "With both yours and mine, it should definitely cover it. Who knows? We may even have enough leftover to buy you an _actual_ table."

I smiled at him and locked the door behind us. Why Daisuke was getting so into fixing up my apartment, I didn't know. Nor did I mind. It would be nice for there to finally be life in that dismal place… and s sense of normality.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was rather amusing to see Daisuke so energetic about finding all of the different dyes. His list was almost unnecessary considering how many times he changed his mind. I pretty much let him choose what he liked and went along with it.

"This is the color on my list, but I'm thinking maybe this one instead," he said, holding two shades of blue next to each other. "Both would be fine next to the stainless steel appliances and white tile counters in your kitchen. But this one is brighter then the other and the whole idea of painting your apartment is to brighten it up. Or maybe I should go the opposite way and get this mellow yellow color. But I was saving the side of the spectrum for the living room."

He did this for most of the time, tapping his chin in thought and mumbling more to himself then to me. After all of his mental arguments and troubles, we ended up buying everything that was on his original list. Remarkably, we left the store an hour and a half later.

In returning, Daisuke excitedly hurried to the radio where he tuned into a station that was still playing Christmas music. He immediately became more cheerful and began to sing along with the uplifting melodies. Setting the newly bought paint cans to the side, he assisted me in moving the furniture out of the main room and squeezed them into the bedroom and kitchen. Daisuke snatched a roll of masking tape from a drawer in the kitchen that I had forgotten I even owned, and began taping the floorboards. I followed suit and stretched a plastic blanket over the dismal carpeting. But we'll consider my flooring some other time.

As a new song began to play, Daisuke popped open the first can of paint.

'Oh the weather outside is frightful 

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow'_

He handed me a roller and sent me a smile. "Ready to start?"

A gave a single nod and poured some of the colorful substance into a roller tray. He had chosen a bright amber gold that made me a little more than doubtful, but I trusted him enough to comply. The first stroke on the wall confirmed everything. There was no turning back now.

'It doesn't show signs of stopping 

_And I brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow'_

;; Ugh! What the hell are you _doing_? ;;

I smiled at Krad's horror at the color. Perhaps 'brightening things up' was going to be more fun then I had first thought.

Krad scowled between me and the wet paint upon the wall. ;; That's absolutely hideous! ;; He thought for a moment. ;;That dimwit boy put you up to this didn't he? ;;

I nodded to him, as well. ;;Yes, that 'dimwit' whom I love so much talked me into it. ; I laughed lightly at him choice of words and began to sing along with Daisuke and the radio.

He noticed almost immediately and stared wide-eyed at my singing. I didn't blame him for being surprised considering I've never sung a Christmas carol in my entire life. He grinned broadly as the music played on.

"When we finally kiss goodnight 

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And My Dear we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

As the song ended, Daisuke turned to me. "Gee, Satoshi, you sing almost as well as you dance!"

I turned to him in response. "Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Most definitely," he said, tapping me on the nose affectionately. Suddenly, his smiling face changed to one of contemplation as he studied the point on my nose where he had touched. I strained cross-eyed to see the tip of my nose, which threw my boyfriend into a giggle-fit. I watched him strangely as he doubled over due to laughter. It seemed that Daisuke's fingers had become wet with paint and on the tip of my nose now existed a bright yellow spot.

I smirked, and while he was to busy chuckling to notice, I planned my revenge. Dipping a single fingertip into the paint, I waited for the opportune moment to plant a yellow fingerprint on his left cheek.

I snickered lightly at his blinking face and it soon became a playful war. Chuckles, paint-covered hands, and dodging shoulders were the only things that I noticed for a while as our battle raged on. We only stopped once we had both ruined our shirts from paint smears and had run out of energy to continue our laughter.

Once we had settled down and returned to painting the walls instead of each other, Daisuke continued to question me. "So, is there a reason why you remember 'Let it Snow' more then any of the others?"

"Yes," I answered. "It was the song that your family was singing when I awoke on Christmas morning. I could hear them from inside your bedroom before you came bounding in to come drag me downstairs." I smiled at the wonderful memory, and Daisuke gave a soft blush at the recollection of his sudden amount of energy after an entire day of complete depression. "Honestly, it was one of the best days I've ever had, and certainly the best Christmas."

XXXXXXXXXX

By eight o'clock that evening, we had successfully completed the largest room in my apartment, the living room. The amber color that Daisuke had chosen still made me doubtful, but he assured me that it would look great once we got some accessories to decorate it. The floorboards were left white which slightly surprised me. Knowing Daisuke, I half expected him to paint them a pumpkin orange to match. Although, this new realization relieved me some.

The redhead had already begun those 'accessories' by dinnertime. I loaned him some paint supplies and he began drawing landscapes of fields and sunflowers and other such things. When I got the feel of what he was doing, I joined him with my own sketches. It's hard to describe how calm and enjoyable that time was, both of us doing what we've always loved to do. But it was also odd in a sense. I wasn't used to drawing such objects. Having a new subject that you've never drawn before is like trying a new food; there's a fifty percent chance that you'll like it and a fifty percent chance that you won't. I created a seashore on one canvas, and a group of pumpkins on another. And, because I could, I drew a poinsettia, the flower of Christmas, to always remind me of what happened this year.

"Now, wee just need to buy some frames, and hang them up in here," said my boyfriend as he held two of the canvases on the wall. "Isn't it cool how all the drawings are different yet they all match?"

I nodded. He looked at me worriedly.

"Well, I'd suggest that we start another room, but you look really tired. Have you been sleeping at _all_ recently?" he continued, bringing back the morning's topic.

"I'm fine, Daisuke. Don't worry about it," I assured him, although I could feel the drowsiness from the previous night returning to me. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going home for the night or are you staying here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I love staying over here with you."

"But don't your parents want you home? You've been over here so often recently. Even this morning, just how early did you leave to come here?"

"About 8:00…" he mumbled.

Doesn't Wiz miss you?"

"Yes…" he mumbled again.

"Don't you think you should at least spend the evening with them?"

"Yes…"

"So…" I concluded, "What are you going to do tonight?"

He thought for a moment in silence. "I'm not sure. I love staying over here with you."

Defeated, I sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "Fine, I'll go home and spend time with them. But I'm still coming back tomorrow so we can keep working. If we're lucky, we can finish both the bedroom and the bathroom!" he said excitedly. I smiled, and that was the end of the discussion.

It wasn't long until we had stored everything in a safe place and were heading out the front door. In exiting the apartment complex, we were greeted by the gentle, falling snow. The cold nipped at my fingertips, my nose, and any other bare skin that it could graze. I pulled on my riding gloves and tossed Daisuke the spare helmet.

"Why don't we just walk?" he asked as I secured my own helmet.

"Because of the cold. The night air and the fresh snow doesn't help to keep you warm. We could get you to your house before you could lose the warmth that still lingers in your jacket if we drive," I explained. He mounted the bike behind me and I kick-started it.

Now that I think about it, perhaps simply going _out_ in that weather was a bad idea. It's true that if we had walked then we would have been trembling, but the snow was making it difficult to see as I sped down the street. The below-freezing temperatures didn't help either, and it didn't mix well with my drowsiness. Not to mention that the roads were paved with ice and my tires weren't holding well.

I reached to Niwa residence accordingly and Daisuke welcomed me to come inside as he usually did. I reminded him that he had agreed to spend time with his family without me there to distract him. It was nearly de-ja-vu when he gave me his helmet and waved good-bye. As the door closed, I felt a strange clench in my chest… like I had just lost something important.

The feeling made me wary and I stood at the curb for a while as I waited for it to fade away. Gazing down the street in front of me made me want to drive my motorcycle even less.

Realizing that the sooner I got home the better, I swung my leg over my bike and started back. Not even halfway there, I began to feel horribly dizzy.

My sudden sleepiness compelled me fight hard to keep my eyes open. Every inch of me began to grow heavier with the passing minutes: my head, my eyes, and my heart. It was almost painful to have such little control of your body. (How ironic that that's how it feels when Krad tries to take over…. Just hundreds of times worse…)

The cold had numbed my hands through my gloves some time before as my fingers clung to the handles. Its chill had crawled through my wrist and up my arm under my jacket until it reached my senses. My mind was fogging over with sleep and the cruel, snowy wind. And I finally let my eyelids fall from exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Daisuke's PoV)

I was so glad that I listened to Satoshi. It was o refreshing to smell my mother's cooking again. I learned from her, but nothing's as good as the original.

Unfortunately, while Mom was in the kitchen, Dad and Grandpa had taken the liberty to tease me half-to-death about Satoshi and I. It wasn't too long until dinner was ready and she called us into the dining room to eat. I was fighting off my blush as a walked to the table, but then the phone rang. I ran to answer it as if it was the only thing that could save me from Dad's teasing glances.

"Hello?"

"Niwa Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"This is Nurse Kurai from Azumano Hospital. We have a Hiwatari Satoshi here who's in critical condition. We would appreciate it if you came down here as soon as possible… Hello…? Mr. Niwa…?"

I felt the blood drain from my face in a sickening awareness. Pale and suffocating from the forgetfulness of breath, I dropped the phone where in broke on the tile floor.

TBC…

… Well, you'll see what happens in Chapter 20… Anywho, great big thanks to xXrYUiCHi-cHAnXx, oOforeverobsessedOo, and Kumiku-chan for thinking that my story and I both rock! I love you guys! And a sequel….? Would you all be interested in a sequel? Hmm… /shrugs/… I'll think about it, but no promises.


	20. 20 Unbelievable truths

An/ Okay, jeez, you all will hate me at the end of this chapter, but please read and review anyway, kk? … Please?

Chapter 20/ Unbelievable truth

(Author's PoV)

Daisuke had never been so nauseatingly terrified in his entire life. His family drove as quickly as they could in that weather, but it wasn't fast enough to him. What had the woman on the phone meant by 'critical condition'? What happened to Satoshi? Was he safe? Was he awake… or alive?

His mind whirled with all of the worst possible options. Meanwhile, Emiko kept reassuring him that Satoshi was perfectly fine and it was probably something minor…

Since when have 'critical' and 'minor' meant the thing?

Their car hadn't even stopped moving when he opened the side door and jumped out. As he bolted into the sterile facility, he was barely able to get the commander's room number without sounding slightly frantic.

Fifth floor… Room 502…

There was something haunting about that number that Daisuke was too worried to recognize. Moving as quickly as he could manage, he reached the room while panting heavily. The door before him stood with a looming, ghostly sense of uneasiness that made him hesitate. (1)

Having caught his breath, he reached out to turn the handle and enter.

"Niwa Daisuke?"

Daisuke nearly jumped completely around to face a man in a long white jacket. His face was solemn and there were bags under his eyes which gave away his tiresome day.

"Yes?"

"Hello, there. I am Dr. Raenef," he said, shaking hands (2). Swiftly glancing down the hallway, he asked, "Are one of your parents here with you?"

"My family's coming," he answered, indicating the moving elevator. "I guess I was just in a hurry and left them behind…"

The man chuckled lightly at the small teen. "Young Hiwatari is a good friend of yours, then?"

Daisuke stared at the awaiting elevator, his heart swelling with emotions. "Yes, a very close friend."

"Daisuke?" called Emiko as she glanced around the floor before noticing him. Dr. Raenef introduced himself to them and pulled them aside to explain the situation. Daisuke sat in a chair by the door where he could over hear their conversation without him realizing.

"I'm afraid the news of Mr. Hiwatari's condition is unpleasant. He is alive, but he's failing. He is still capable of speech at the moment, and we got him to tell us as he would before he simply refused to answer any more questions. Apparently, he was dozing while driving his motorcycle and spun out on the icy road. He was thrown off into a snow bank, so his injuries were minor. Only a few scratches and bruises here and there."

"So, what's wrong with him?" questioned Kosuke, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Well… we're not sure. Physically, he's fine. But mentally… He has strange brain activity that's basically draining him. Unfortunately, we can't seem to identify it."

A muffled 'Oh my…' was heard from Emiko, but Kosuke and Daichi stayed calm and waited for more. When Dr. Raenef didn't continue, Daisuke looked up from the square of tile flooring that he had been staring at.

"How long does he have to live?"

The four adults turned to the young teen surprisingly, having thought that they were speaking low enough not to be heard.

"At the rate of which his body is shutting down, I'm afraid that he probably won't last through the night," answered Raenef hesitantly.

Daisuke looked back to the floor. It was easier to stare at something that wasn't staring back. What was happening? How could something like this have occurred so suddenly? Closing his eyes, he rose from his chair, and no one tried to stop him as he entered room 502.

"Satoshi?"

He spoke lightly in hopes of not waking the other if he happened to be asleep. The Commander's eyes were closed in apparent solace and his breathing was steady. If the thief hadn't known better, he would have thought that the boy was in a restful state of mind…

But no… something strange was going on…

Satoshi was dying…

But how…?

He blinked away tears of confusion and worry for the time being, and advanced to Satoshi's bedside. If only they knew the cause, they may be able to save him.

"Satoshi? Are you awake?"

A nod was his only answer. And it reminded him of how only two weeks ago, it was the only way the elder teen acknowledged him. A single tear escaped his control and slid down his cheek at the thought of the tiny gestures that he would never be able to see again once Satoshi passed.

'He can't die…'

The blue eyes blinked open to find red ones. "Hello, Daisuke. How was dinner with your family?"

"Uh," stammered the redhead, having completely forgotten the dinner that he had promised the other. "It was fun," he lied.

"You're lying. You always were an awful liar."

"Yeah, well," was all the younger could come up with to defend himself. Rubbing the back of his head, he thought it best to change the topic. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You're not in any pain, are you?"

"No. Except for a headache, but that may be due to all of Krad's screaming."

"What is he yelling about?"

"I can't tell. Maybe if he slowed down and stopped snarling, I might be able to understand him," said Satoshi as he mentally glared at the fallen angel.

;; I said, 'Do you know what the hell is happening?' You're _dying_! And do you know who's killing you? Your _dimwit_ of a boyfriend! ;;

; I'd rather die than keep living with you in my head. ;

;; But what about the klutz? Would you rather die, or live with him? ;;

; If I had the option, then- ;

;; But you _don't_ have the option. You'll be dead within hours! ;;

"… I know," he said aloud.

"Know what?" asked Daisuke.

Satoshi blinked at the other, having not realized that he was no longer speaking mentally to Krad. "Do you know my condition, Daisuke?"

The thief shook his head negatively. "The doctor said you were physically fine, but… there's something…"

"I'm dying, Daisuke. It's just the way it is."

"But _why_? _How_? I don't understand. You were perfectly well today. Maybe a little sleepy, but we were up late last night so that's understandable. How could this happen? No one even knows what's _wrong_ with you!" exclaimed Daisuke, releasing some of his panic.

"That's how the Hikari curse works. I didn't notice it's affects at first, and I had hoped that it simply wouldn't come. But, I've been slowly dying since you began to love me. Even, before you realized it on Christmas Eve, you have loved me since you chose that you'd rather be my friend than my enemy. Daisuke, I am _so_ sorry that this had to happen to you," Satoshi explained. Daisuke stared at him disbelievingly. How could the commander look so calm while he proclaimed his fading state? How could his eyes shine with knowledge as if he had known his fate from the beginning of time? How could Satoshi leave him…?

"What? You can't just give in to it! You were always so strong. You never gave up on anything. You're only _fifteen_, for goodness sake! You just _can't_ die!

Daisuke fell into a low chair next to the bed and began to weep.

"Daisuke?"

The redhead simply continued crying and shook his head as he held it in his hands.

"Daisuke, listen to me. Stop crying. It won't change anything. It will get better from here on out, I swear. You'll find a beautiful woman and continue the Niwa name. You'll forget me and-"

"What!" Daisuke exclaimed through his tears as he shot a look at Satoshi. "What are you talking about? I could never forget and I never want to-"

"Listen to me," Satoshi repeated, causing Daisuke to immediately be quiet. "I want you to promise me something."

Daisuke thought for a second before nodding.

"Promise me?"

"I promise," agreed Daisuke, not caring what he was swearing to do, but only that it was Satoshi who wanted him to do it.

"Promise to go on with your life and forget about me. Promise to get Dark back and to not cry for my death. I know it seems impossible at the moment, but I trust you."

"But-" started Daisuke.

"No. You promised," reminded Satoshi, closing his eyes And for a short time, there was silence. The commander spent these minutes trying his hardest to stay awake, knowing that once he slept, he probably wouldn't return. The younger simply wanted to comprehend his boyfriend's last wishes. Why would Satoshi want him to forget about his previous existence?

"Is the any way to stop the curse, or even reverse it?"

"No. You would have to wait until the curse ran its course. Once it's over, then you may be able to find a way to reverse its affects. But, once the Hikari curse is finished, I'm already gone. How do you reverse death?"

'I'll find a way,' Daisuke thought to himself.

"And, Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the spare key to my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the side table near the front door, there's a letter for you. I had meant to give it to you, but I never really… got the opportunity. It wasn't something that I just wanted to hand to you out of the blue."

"What-"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Daisuke, we're coming in," announced Kosuke as he turned the handle. Before the younger could get out a single question about this 'letter,' his family was beside him, looking down at the unfortunate Ice Prince.

Satoshi was, needless to say, uncomfortable. He wasn't used to so many people staring at him with that look in their eyes… the one of sympathetic concern. Receiving that every now and then from Daisuke was bearable, but this…? Satoshi shifted slightly due to this new attention.

Emiko laid her hand upon his forehead as if he maybe just had a fever and all the doctors were idiots. Finding no indications of such an illness, she leaned back to take a good look at his face. "you seem tired," she said, stating the most obvious of his attributes. "We should let you rest some. You'd probably feel wonderful when you wake."

Kosuke and Daishi simply nodded, patted Satoshi on the shoulder, and headed for the door. "We'll come as early as we possibly can in the morning. Daisuke? Would you like to spend the night here with Satoshi?" asked Kosuke as his wife and father-in-law passed through the door and disappearing into the hallway. Daisuke blinked at him and nodded his consent before realizing that they were already leaving without him. When the door closed, Daisuke did his very best attempt at a glare in the door's general direction. How could they leave already! They barely walked in before they walked out! Do they understand that he's dying? How could they seem so uninterested in his well-being? Daisuke was quite angry at the thought of it all.

Satoshi sighed and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Satoshi's PoV)

My eyes blinked open to see darkness surrounding me. A hauntingly cold beeping shrieked out in a constant pattern. All the feeling in my entire being was nonexistent and my attempts to move were in vain. My entire body was completely exhausted and numb, so all I could do was to lie there and stare at nothing through half-lidded eyes.

My sight slowly adjusted to the dark and I began to make out shapes in the shadows. Remarkably, I found myself still lying in the hospital room. I honestly believed that I wouldn't return.

After a few minutes, the droning beeps became annoyingly sleep inducing and I searched blindly for the cause. Next to my bed, almost floating due to the dimness of the room, was a green light that peeked and concaved repeatedly.

'Would you look at that? My heart is still beating…'

I noticed something shift on the other side of me, and soon, crimson orbs fluttered into existence. I hadn't even known that the boy was sleeping there at my bed. His head lay in his arms although he still sat in his chair.

"Satoshi?" he whispered. In seeing me awake, he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, how long have you been up?"

'Not long,' I thought, but then saw that he was still waiting for an answer. I tried to open my mouth to speak my thoughts, but failed. My jaw wouldn't comply with my requests to move, nor would my neck when I tried to nod. I was immobile in everyway except the slowing beats of my heart and my tired blinking.

"Satoshi?"

I couldn't answer him, no matter what I tried. I could only stare at him to let him know that I saw him there.

"Satoshi, say something."

'I can't…'

"Satoshi?" He nudged my shoulder softly. "Come on, Satoshi. Wake up. This is no time for your low blood pressure to slow you down."

'That isn't it…'

"I'm worried about you."

'There's nothing I can do. I'm dying…'

"You have to wake up."

'But I'm so tired…'

"Please, Satoshi. Say something."

'I'm sorry, Daisuke…'

"Satoshi?"

'I love you, Daisuke…'

"Please?"

'Daisuke…' My eyes fell closed as the beeps of the monitor continued to slow down.

"No, Satoshi! Stay awake. You have to stay with me. Satoshi!" Panicked tears began to choke his voice, and I could almost see his wide crimson eyes sobbing behind my closed lids. "Don't go! Please, Satoshi. No… please…"

The next thing I felt were his lips on mine, and I understood everything. It was like loving clarity… living, loving clarity…

It was absolute bliss, the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. For the first time in my life, I felt what it was like to be rid of my curse, of that fallen angel, to have my own mind to myself. And I was loved. Daisuke was at my side, loving me even through the milliseconds of my death. He was heartbroken, but I felt so warm. Paradise in a heartbeat… the last one I ever had. For as he pulled away… the monitor flat-lined…

I had always wondered, and now I guess I could say it was true… now I see, that there is such a thing as burning Ice and freezing Fire…

TBC…

(1) Extra kudos to the person who goes back to chapter 11 and tells me what's so ghostly about that room.

(2) Yes, I know, Raenef is the Demon Lord in 'Demon Dairies.' Lol! I thought since you all were so brilliant in finding 'Kurai,' then you all would probably find Raenef. -

AN/ don't panic… stay calm… We'll get through this tragedy together… Just… please remember…

…It isn't the end yet…


	21. 21 Venturing out

AN/ Yay! I'm so glad that you all came back. I honestly thought you wouldn't return… wait, why does that line sound so familiar/shrug/ Oh well! Read onward in the next exciting chapter of this romance/ tragedy…

Chapter 21/ Venturing out

(Daisuke's PoV)

Satoshi died Thursday morning at three o'clock. It was now the evening of Monday, January seventh, and I had locked myself inside of my bedroom ever since I returned from the hospital. I had barely eaten anything, just random candies and other such things that I had found around my room. And I would have had nothing to drink if I didn't have a separate bathroom connected to the room so that I may have sips of the tap water from my sinks.

The past days had melted into one as I lay on my bed mourning both Satoshi's death and Dark's disappearance. But, due to my boyfriend's last wishes that I promised to obey, I hadn't shed a single tear since that night. The ache in my heart was building up inside of me, and every tear left unshed increased the pain.

Those hurtful hours of solace left me a lot of time to reaccount all of the events of Winter Break. School had started today and I was glad that no one had come to ask about my health, or Satoshi's. But, as luck would have it, my mother's knock on the door tore me away from my thoughts to announce that Takeshi and the Haradas were there to see me, and that I should be polite, unlock the door, and allow them inside. I obliged.

Opening my door for the first time in nearly a week was slightly strange, and seeing other living humans behind it threw me back into reality. I cleared my throat and attempted to talk, but only managed to croak out a feeble, hoarse 'hello.'

"Oh, Niwa-kun, you sound horrible!" remarked Risa worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," I said, my voice becoming stronger with each word. I guess that's what happens when you don't use it for so long.

"You're lying. You can't lie to save your life! And besides, if you were fine, then you would have come to school," added Takeshi.

I tried to smile, but failed. If it was because I was stiff or if I was simply too upset to show and form of happiness, I wasn't sure, but it caused my friends to grow serious. I suppose that they would already know about Satoshi's death. They exchanged looks of cautious concern, as if warning one another of something.

"You're mom left a tray of food outside the door. She said that you hadn't eaten since-" Riku let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"Since the accident," finished Takeshi, earning a nudge in the ribs by Riku's elbow.

"We agreed not to mention that," hissed Risa in his ear.

"Thanks," I said, disregarding the previous statement. "But I'm not hungry." There was silence as the awkwardness in the room thickened. I sat on my bed, kicking my feet and staring at the floor, as they simply stood and watched me. I was uncomfortable, even though they were my friends, and I had to break the silence. "So, how's school?"

XXXXXXXXXX

We talked for a good hour or so about what happened on the first day of school and what they did over break. When it came my turn to say what happened during our two-week vacation, they quickly continued the conversation on another topic. I appreciated their attempt at keeping my mind away from my current state of mourning, but I finally got tired of the pointless chatter.

They must have noticed because they all decided that it was time to leave. Was I really that easy to read? I walked them to my bedroom door, but dared to go no further. With a wave, Takeshi headed down the hall while reminding me that he expected to see me at school tomorrow. Risa followed suit, but pointed out that I better at least eat my dinner, if nothing else. Riku, predictably, lingered so that she might say a last word or two.

"When do you think you'll come back to school?"

"I don't know. School isn't really my top priority at the moment," I answered, sitting back on my bed. In fact, I didn't really feel like doing anything. This past hour reminded me of what it was like outside my room: loud, crowded, and overpopulated with that same kind of mindless chatter.

"Then what is?"

That caused me to think. What _was_ I so focused on here? _Mourning_? No, that wasn't it. I was trying not to cry. I was trying to heal. I was _trying_ to focus on Satoshi's last wishes. But what were they again? What were his exact words…?

"To go on with my life and forget about him… To get Dark back and not cry for his death… That's what I promised."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

I sighed. She just couldn't understand. "Nothing, never mind."

She frowned at me but didn't say anything else on the topic. "Just don't stay locked up in here for too long. Mourning isn't healthy. Go outside and take a walk. The fresh air may do you some good and clear your mind," she offered. I nodded in thanks and she closed the door softly behind her. I stayed there awhile, mulling over what had been said. Perhaps she was right. I doubted that mourning counted as 'moving on with my life.' I wonder what Satoshi would have done if he had seen me acting the way I was.

Thinking it best to follow advice, I stepped into the hall and retrieved the tray that my mother had left there as my dinner. Once again closing the door behind me, I peered at what she meant for me to consume: cheese, crackers, summer sausage, and a glass of apple juice.

…

That was it! I was used to Emiko piling up my plate until it towered over me when I sat at the table. But I was grateful for this small, snack-like dish considering that I didn't feel hungry in the least. The first bite made my stomach churn sickeningly. Just the smell of the food made me gag. I ran to the bathroom to prepare for an attack that luckily never came. When I finally returned to the tray, reassured of my belly's stability, I forced down the small amount of solids. Although, the juice was most welcome. I had drunk nothing but sips of tap water for the past five days.

After shoving that into my system, I was completely exhausted. My body didn't have the appropriate nutrients to keep going as such. Realizing that it was pretty much too late to do anything anyway, I made an agreement with myself to take Riku's 'walk' the following day. With that, I fell onto my bed and was asleep within seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to find the sun filtering through my window. I was reluctant to move from the warmth of my sheets, but a shower sounded even better and I slowly crawled out of bed. Shivers ran through me as I undressed and the chilly air blanketed my flesh. The knob was almost on full heat when I stepped in the shower and each drop seared my awaiting skin. As the water ran over me, I felt refreshment come to my mind and I relaxed greatly. My reverie was broken by a grumbling sound coming from my stomach. I sighed. The 'dinner' I had eaten the previous night reminded my body of just how hungry I was. I unwillingly stepped back out of the torrent of water after I washed my hair, and dressed warmly. The toasty comfort of my sweater was soft against my cheek and I cuddled my chin into its high collar as I made my way downstairs.

When I reached the doorway of the kitchen, I heard a loud clatter. My mother was frozen in the middle of the room, staring at me. The familiar tray that had held my dinner last night lay on the ground, its contents spilled onto the floor. "Daisuke," Emiko said once she found her voice. "You're out of your room." She said the statement with a slightly disbelieving tone.

I paused. "I just hoped to get some breakfast before heading out. Riku thought that it would be good for me to take a walk."

"You aren't going to school today, are you?"

"No, I'm not really up to it."

"Okay," she paused, uncertain of what to say to her downcast son. "Well, pancakes are ready if you want some…"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh. By the way… Um, I developed the Christmas pictures. If you're up to it, you can look at them once you come back from your walk, okay?"

"Okay."

After eating a single pancake and savoring a glass of orange juice, I wrapped up in an extra jacket and my favorite scarf, which were both hanging on the hat stand in the entryway. Shoving on my shoes, Kosuke held the door open for me. As I passed, he whispered, "Don't hurry home. Visit some familiar places. You may find something new."

I didn't understand, but when I looked questioningly at him, he only nudged me out the door.

'Familiar places?' Where did he mean? I decided to go to the location that I always went to think… the balcony that overlooked the sea. In reaching my destination, I leaned on the stone railing. Even with the limited light that leaked through the winter clouds, the ocean still sparkled pleasantly. I sighed in the salty air.

My mind was overloaded with questions, emotions, and confusion. No hint of happiness remained inside of me. Within two weeks, I had climbed to a greater feeling than I had ever imagined, and lost it all to become this broken soul. All that had been dear to me was suddenly gone. There was only a single moment, midnight on Christmas morning, where I _almost_ held everything that was close to me… Satoshi, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and my family. But even then, I didn't have Dark. Was there any way for me to have been close to both Dark and Satoshi? But it didn't matter anymore. They were both gone.

I allowed my mind to divulge in the constant sound of timelessness. That's why I enjoyed that spot so much. It took my thoughts away from everything. I listened to the roar of the fountain behind me combined with the calls of the sea gulls. The light breeze tousled my hair as I looked up into the gray sky. I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine the sounds that I truly wanted to hear… the voices I longed to acknowledge… the cries that still rang in my ears…

_Daisuke_…

Satoshi? That's Satoshi's voice…

_I'm dying, Daisuke_…

No! No, you're not. You'll be fine…

It's just the way it is… 

Satoshi…

The Hikari Curse… 

That doesn't have to be us, Satoshi…

_I am _so_ sorry that this had to happen to you…_

I don't care about myself… I just want you to be okay…

Listen to me… 

What is it…?

Promise me…? 

Anything, anything at all…

Forget me… 

Never…

Daisuke… do you still have it…? 

Have what…?

There's a letter for you… 

A letter…?

My eyes shot open. "The letter…"

I had completely forgotten about it. As realization dawned, I slowly slid my hand into my coat pocket, hoping against hope to find what I was looking for. Then my fingers touched something cold and hard. I pulled out my hand, and clenched in my fist was the spare key to Satoshi's apartment.

'Familiar places?'

TBC…

AN/ Oh no... The suspense is _not_ over yet, Whahahahaha! You'll just have to wait for Chapter 22! And forgive me if this chapter was a little short. (Sweat drops) I promise that the next one will be longer… Ack! More promises! I'm beginning to fear those…

Anywho, most of you get 3 million yen worth of pocky for remembering or finding the secret of Room 502. _BUT_… the extra kudos and 10 million yen worth of pocky goes to Chan and Kumiku-Chan for _actually_ remembering Kaoru's name. For those of you who didn't know, Daichii's boyfriend was Kaoru (AKA, Satoshi's grandfather), and Kaoru died of seizures on the fifth floor… Room 502… Ironic, ne?

Well, see you in two weeks!


	22. 22 Watery Eyes

Chapter 22/ Watery Eyes

(Dark's PoV)

I had to pry my eyes open due to the heavy sleep that held them down. The blearing white didn't blind me so suddenly, mostly because there wasn't any. As I urged my eyes wider, I took in the change of my settings. What was once white nothingness was now complete shadows. And whereas I recognized my bleach-like surroundings as my place of rest between hosts, this new black home was foreign to me. My lazy sight scanned the area thoroughly.

Black…

Black…

Black…

White…?

A short ways away from me was a splotch of white that stuck out like a sore thumb. I continued to stare at it. What was it? Why was it there? And then the splotch shifted slightly. It was alive?

'Krad?'

A sudden want to race to the fallen angel came over me. I longed to ask him where we were and why we were there. Having been lying facedown, I tried to push myself off of the ground. My wrists immediately gave in and I fell back to the floor. I glared at my arms as if to blame them for betraying me, but I gave the tiniest gasp when I saw why. Deep gashes encircled my entire wrist. Some blood had dried and stuck crustily to my yet to harmed flesh, while my main artery still pumped the fresh crimson liquid out of me to slide along my wrist, down the same sticky line that previous pumps had caused, and drip onto the floor. I stared in disbelief. Those same circles were where the invisible bonds from the white world had once held me. Is that what caused it? (1)

I continued to try to stand up, but each time, I fell to the floor. After many attempts, I simply shut my eyes in momentary defeat.

"Giving up? That's not like you, Dark."

My eyes shot open this time to see Krad's white shoes in front of me. I followed the body upward until I met the gaze of golden orbs.

"In your dreams, Krad!"

"Tsk tsk," he chimed in, shaking his head disappointingly. "You would have thought that the infamous Dark Mousy would know what is a dream and what is reality. And look. You have a scratch." The fallen angel knelt down beside me and touched the slash on my wrist, ever-so-lightly. I gave another gasp of pain at the rue infection, and earned a sadistic grin from the other. "We can't very well leave you lying on the ground, now can we?" Seizing both of my wrists, he yanked me to my feet. I screamed at the rough treatment of my wounds.

Through light pants of exertion, I glared at my other half. "Krad…"

"Don't bother fighting me here. Nothing will be gained. We can't die right now."

I blinked. 'Here?' Where were we? "What is this place, Krad?"

"You mean, you don't recognize your own place of birth?" he asked with a mocking chuckle.

"Birth? We're inside the Black Wings!" (2)

With a sigh, Krad rolled his eyes. "Yes. You truly are oblivious."

"Why are we here?"

Krad scoffed. "You Idiot! We're here to _die_! When Satoshi passed, I was supposed to, as well. The only kink in the chain is that I can't die while _you_ are still alive. So, we're here to wait for your klutzy host to keel over. Then we will die together like the 'brothers' we are." He rolled his eyes once more. "Yeah, let's all go die like one big frickin' family."

"Daisuke? Why should he die anytime soon?"

"Ever think he may kill himself? With Satoshi gone, what is there to live for?"

"Daisuke's not like that."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Shrugging, he turned away. "Nonetheless, he's still human. He'll die sooner or later. As long as he doesn't produce an heir by that time, you and I have no choice but to wait here for the Black Wings to consume us, its own young."

I stared at him in disgust. "You are a sick bastard, do you know that?"

He smirked devilishly at me. "Yes."

(Daisuke's PoV)

I stood in front of the apartment door with the key in my hand. The longer I stood there, the more nervous I became. I knew what I'd see on the other side. I had grown used to those things and was now comfortable in their presence. But I also knew that something would be missing as soon as I stepped inside.

Deciding to only stay long enough to retrieve my letter, I took a determined gulp and opened the door. The familiarity of the apartment pleasantly surrounded me. The two windows on the opposite wall allowed light to flow onto the scene. The scent of the fresh paint rushed over me. I stepped over the threshold and immediately noticed everything that was left untouched.

The several, simple paintings that Satoshi and I had sketched five days ago were leaning against the wall. Satoshi's leather book bag and laptop were lying next to them. The plastic tarp still covered the floor, and the couch and coffee table were missing. 'They must still be in the kitchen or bedroom where we moved them for during our painting,' I thought. I also noticed Satoshi's small table, the same one which held my letter within itself, was not in the room either. Realizing that I would have to stay longer than I had originally hoped, I gave a small sigh and entered our bedroom in search of the offending furniture.

Luckily for myself, I found it almost immediately. It stood to the side of the room next to Satoshi's dresser. But the storage unit caught my attention. On top of the dresser were three pictures: one of my parents, one of Dark, and one of the Haradas with Takeshi. I stared at them for a moment, remembering when I placed them there two and a half weeks ago, the Friday that I first came over. I took up Dark's picture in my hands and looked him over carefully. He was just how I remembered him. I wanted him back co badly…

Setting the picture back down before I grew too upset, I returned to finding my letter. I slid open the drawer of the table to see the envelope lying innocently inside. Taking it gently from its home, I sat on the bed while examining the outside. It was blank except for a single word in the small, precise font that was Satoshi's handwriting. '_Niwa-kun_.' I peeled over the flap and pulled out a couple sheets of folded paper. I felt a chill go down my spine, so I lied down and drew the covers over me. I was nervous. What did it say? How long ago was it written? Why was he using my surname? Pushing these questions aside, I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Niwa-kun – _

_I'm not sure what our relationship will be by the time you read this letter, but I'm writing for many reasons. I also am unsure of what words may have been passed between us by this time, but I hope that it was enough to make what I'm about to say inoffensive. To begin, I'm going to tell you a story._

_Now, this story pertains to my past, but to yours as well. It starts with the understanding that our families are always connected through the Hikari Artwork; no matter what time or generation, we will always be connected. And it's our fate to always be together. With this understanding, the magic of the artwork in unleashed and the unbelievable may occur._

_Do you remember the very first time we met? My three-year-old self was being led out of the orphanage by the hand of Commissioner Hiwatari, my adopted father, when I bumped into you. Literally. You lost your balance and fell down. I'll never forget the way you looked up at me. Your young eyes were so wide and you looked so hurt that you were the most adorable thing that I have ever seen. It may seem odd that I call you that, but you truly were._

_As I moved on, through school and college and into the police department, that image of you stayed with me. I couldn't remember much, just the crimson hair and eyes and the completely innocent appearance. I hoped that I might be able to meet you again, so I decided to return to junior high, where a normal 14-year-old was supposed to be. The chances of me finding you were extremely slim. But then, I was transferred into your class, and I immediately recognized you. You're rather hard to forget, did you know that?_

_At the time, I didn't know that you were actually Dark. Yet, for some reason, I was drawn to you. Perhaps it had something to do with the Hikari Artwork, but I don't believe so. When it became my job to capture you, it was the absolute last thing that I ever wanted to do. I wanted to find out more about you and how we met so many years ago. But, the only things that lived between us were feelings of suspicion, anxiety, distrust, and I need to hide what we really were… born enemies._

_There was a time when I was fearful of you. You were the only one who could bring out my fallen angel, the only person who could make me vulnerable enough to reveal Krad. The pain was unbearable, and the longing I once had to find you became the urge to break our ties. Little did I know that it was impossible. As I said before, we are connected, no matter time or generation. And we always will be connected._

_So, now, the only reasons you should be reading this letter are either because you went digging through my apartment out of curiosity, or if I have died. In the case of the latter option, don't worry. I'll see you soon. I think I no you well enough to say that you wouldn't mourn or be depressed, but instead, come find a way to get Dark back, right? But that's just an idea, of course. And how did I know that Dark would be gone? Hmm, just a guess._

_One last thing, the laptop that I was always typing on was a kind of journal. It used to be a college assignment, but once I found you, I erased all its previous entries and made it into my actual journal. Now that I have passed, you are free to read it. But, you need a password. I suppose I could give it to you to save you the time of breaking into it._

_Password/ D N Angel_

_The document that you're looking for is called 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire.' And, Daisuke, remember that I will always love you._

_Satoshi_

XXXXXXXXXX

I wiped stray tears away from my eyes. "I love you, too, Satoshi. Always." I buried my face in the pillow. I couldn't just _lie_ there; I needed to _do_ something! I needed to get him back. I needed to get _them_ back. Jumping out of my bed, I grabbed the laptop that lay next to the wall, ran out of the door, locked it, and then raced to my house. There just had to be _some_ way for me to bring them home.

"Hang on, guys. I'll find a way."

TBC…

This is due to the bonds, yes. Remember when he tried to break them earlier in the story, but his efforts were futile? Well, here, once he was sent to the Black World, he was ripped away from the bonds, causing great gashes.

That's something you'll have to discover on your own from the Anime or Manga. It takes to long to explain and I don't want to ruin anything for you.

AN/ Hehe! Now what will happen? You can't bring people back from the dead, can you? What hope does he have? And what's he going to find on the laptop/sigh/ All will be explained in the next and last chapter of 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire.'


	23. 23 XYZ for all eternity

AN/ So, this will be my last chapter. I'm sorry to say that it will also be the only yaoi story I'll ever write. But I'll explain more of that at the end. At the moment, _charge onward_! P.S. I hope that you know a _little_ about computers…

Chapter 23/ XYZ for all eternity

(Daisuke's PoV)

I entered my living room, still panting from the hasty run. I barely noticed that my father no longer sat on the couch as he had that morning. In fact, I didn't see anyone. Not quite caring where they were at the moment, I flopped onto the sofa and opened the laptop. As soon as it powered up, it asked me for Satoshi's password. I dug my letter out of my pocket to make sure that I typed it correctly.

_D N Angel…_

I stared at it for a second. It was an odd password. Hm… Was 'DN' for Daisuke Niwa? Or the initials 'DNA'… Dark reacted to my DNA when we transformed. Maybe it was the same for Krad, hence the 'Angel' part of it. I tried to read it backward to see if there was any hidden word. LegnAND. Um… Never mind.

Getting past this petty puzzle, I hit the ENTER key and the PC logged me in. His desktop was extremely bland. A plain, dark blue screen glowed back at me, although the entire desktop was covered with icons. All off their names were in CAPS and it seemed like just a jumble of letters. None of the names actually made any words. Though, I _did_ notice that it was in alphabetical order. I opened the START menu and selected the PROGRAMS option. Again, I was confronted with numerous files of coded titles. It was a wonder how his com didn't die with all of the lag.

Not to mention, how was I supposed to _find_ anything!

Deciding that I'd rather let the computer try to locate the document instead of me, I ran a Search and there were still no matching files found. Sighing, I leaned back against my couch and stared at the screen absently. He must have coded all of their names so that people like me couldn't go through all of the files unless they knew _exactly_ what they were looking for… But I _did_ know exactly what I was looking for!

I sighed again in frustration.

And not only his files, but even his password was mostly coded. I tried to remember what I thought it meant. All of my ideas said that it was initials. Initials of my name, or DNA, or whatever else it could have been. Was it possible that the 'coded names' were just the documents' initials?

I checked my letter again. 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire…' BIFF?

Biff? What kind of name is Biff!

Nonetheless, I followed the files down alphabetically.

ALOTH…

ANPAO…

APISA…

ATK…

BATW…

BIFF…

What? No way! I was actually _right_! I quickly opened the folder and clicked on the first document labeled 'September.' Microsoft Word Programming opened and text appeared on the once-blank page. It began…

_Dear Journal,_

_September 7_

_Today was the first day of my second round of Junior High._

XXXXXXXXXX

I spent most of the day reading all of the entries on the laptop. In the beginning, he spoke very tactfully. There wasn't much emotion at all. He told of how he recognized me as soon as he saw me, but after that, he was all information, facts, and statistics.

It wasn't until the beginning of December that the entries began to express some of his feelings. His confusion was noticeable, along with obvious feelings of attraction towards something. He also expressed a strong hatred towards Krad and his adopted father. But what I found most odd was that almost every entry was about _me_. It made my heart ache slightly. I couldn't believe that I took so long to notice his affection, and even _longer_ to notice my own.

I stopped reading when I reached the entry of December 21, the last Friday before Winter Break and the first night that I had spent at Satoshi's apartment. I closed the laptop softly and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. That was the second time today. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then moved the laptop from my legs to the coffee table. It was then that I noticed the small package that I recognized as photos.

I took it up in my hands and pulled the pictures out. They were from Christmas morning (1). The first one was of Kosuke in his Santa hat with a cigarette in his mouth. He was smiling at the camera tiredly, as if my mother had just woken him ten minutes earlier. The next one was of my grandfather, dressed up as Santa and smiling a 'HoHoHo!' And so it went, until one picture caught my eye… Satoshi.

He had a look of uncertainty painted underneath his stoic mask. His Santa hat hung limply to the side, revealing tuffs of cerulean hair from under it. Silver tinted orbs stared out at me like the winter frost that still covered my window. I slowly made my way to the bedroom while staring continuously at the snapshot. Digging through a few drawers, I found an empty picture frame and placed Satoshi's photo within its borders. I set it on my bedside table, and saw my Christmas present lying next to it.

The necklace sported a single feather from both Dark and Krad. When Satoshi tied it around my neck, he had told me to _never_ forget my past. Yet, his last wishes included my forgetting _him_. He contradicted himself, but I knew that I would never lose the memories of all that happened to me.

Putting on my necklace, I couldn't help but remember Christmas Day: the cookies, the necklace, the Haradas, the concert, and my clumsy attempt at entering the vault unnoticed. I had tried so hard to give him something that he already had. The Hikari Artwork and my love for him was all that was shown. I sat on my bed and reminisced of the occurrences with the Orchid's Looking Glass. It had known us… It knew that we loved each other… It knew that we were connected.

Connected…

'Our families are connected through the Hikari Artwork; no matter the time or generation. And it's our fate to always be together.'

No matter time… Does that mean that we are _still_ connected, even though he has passed on? Fate says we'll be together for eternity, so surely one cannot die without the other, right?

'With this understanding, the magic of the artwork is unleashed and the unbelievable may occur.'

Unbelievable… Could it…?

With this new puzzle in mind, I rushed down to the basement. Counting the bricks and pushing in the appropriate one, my mind worked quickly to locate a Hikari piece that may assist me in my endeavor. Without the help of Dark or Satoshi, I realized just how little I knew about the art. I reached the end of the long hallway of tricks barely panting. The excitement was giving me adrenaline and I could barely stop long enough to shout the password.

"Sacred Maiden!"

The vault didn't seem nearly as heavy as it had the last time that I was down here. Swinging away the door, I knelt down on one knee and yanked at hard as I could on the string. As expected, To-to popped up.

"Towa no Shirube, take me to the Twin Snake!"

Taking my seriousness of using her full name as a game, she decided to play along. With a salute, she responded, "Yes, Sir!" She hurried along the blackened room until she reached a pedestal with the tiny box seated on top.

In turning on the lights, she left me alone. I'm not sure _what_ I had been planning, but I wasn't going back now that I was there. I calmed and sat on the cold, marble floor before the pedestal. Trying to remember everything I could about the Twin Snake, I cradled my head in my hands. What had Satoshi called it? A dreambox? Yes, he said that it could grant any wish, but only once. Could it give me Satoshi back from the dead? It must, because Satoshi had first wanted me to use it to bring Dark home. Would bringing another Hikari Artwork to life be the same as bringing back their maker, Satoshi Hikari?

This brings up another dilemma. I promised my boyfriend that I would get Dark back. Satoshi said that it only granted one wish, and then it was useless. Does that mean that I must _choose_ between them, my best friend or my boyfriend? That's impossible!

I sighed deeply and shook my head. There must be _some_ way to take them both away from Death.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, picking my words carefully. Finally, I stood and withdrew the Twin Snake from its stand. Holding it tightly with both hands, I stared at the black pearl at the center of the crystal lid. I took one last deep breath before speaking loudly and clearly.

"I wish that those closest to me were back from the dead."

I stood mesmerized as the crystallized twins began to slither along in the purple-tinted quartz. The snake surrounding the pearl constricted around its central prize, while the other circled continuously along the sides. He only paused a moment before shooting to the top of the box and digging his fangs into his brother's neck. The wounded sibling shrieked out in pain and the brothers slid down the side to detach themselves from the box at the bottom. They fell to the floor where they shattered (2). The black pearl started to sink through the crystal to the interior of the treasure chest, causing ripples to form on the surface.

Once the entire gem had been swallowed whole, it emitted a soft glow that lasted only mere seconds. When the glow dissipated, I was amazed to see the quartz begin to melt! It dripped and flowed into my hands in a painfully slow process. After several minutes, all that was left in my open palm was the pearl; no longer black, but the most beautiful white!

I stared at it for the longest time. Turning my attention to the floor, I realized that the shattered serpents and the liquid crystal had vanished. I returned my gaze to the pearl and wondered aloud, "Now what do I do?"

"If I remember correctly," came a voice. "You should take the pearl to the place that means the most to you." I whipped around to see my mother and To-to watching me.

"And then what?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think it will just come to you."

I gazed at the floor again. 'The place that means the most?' Where's that? "What if you don't know where that is?"

She smiled and pulled me into an embrace. "Don't worry. You'll remember." Still unsure, I hugged her in return and mumbled a 'thank you.' "Besides! You need to get Satoshi back _somehow_!" she exclaimed.

Pulling back slightly, I glanced at my mom skeptically. "Do you…?"

"Know about your relationship with Satoshi? Of course! I'm your _mother_, after all. Plus, it was nearly impossible not to notice on Christmas with the two of you staring at each other like that! And you don't really think that I missed the fact that one of Satoshi's pictures were gone, did you? You left all of the photos lying on the coffee table, Silly."

I blushed deeply at my carelessness. "So, you don't mind…?"

"Of course not," she said, rolling her eyes. Giving me a little push toward the door, she added, "Now hurry up. I'm expecting you both home for dinner!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A place of importance… A place that means the most… Where could that be! I wandered unconsciously to the balcony that overlooks the sea. This was the second time today that I had visited the site of the Endless Fountain. I wasn't exactly sure why I chose this location, but, whenever I'm outside, I seem to find my way back here.

I blinked at this thought. Was this a place of importance? I've come to this spot for years upon years. It was my favorite place to relax or think or paint. Perhaps… yes, this balcony did mean the most to me.

I turned in circles while trying to find what it was that I was supposed to do with the pearl. Mom said that it would just come to me… I stopped turning to face the fountain. Was I supposed to throw it in there (3)? I peered into the water to see hundreds of pennies littering the bottom. What place had his lovely pearl with all of those tarnished pieces of copper? I turned from side to side to seek another task for which the pearl was bound. Having found none, I faced the falls once more. I debated with myself for minutes. What if this wasn't what I was supposed to do with it? I would lose it and all my hopes of saving Satoshi.

Closing my eyes tightly and gripping the pearl in my hand, I threw it up in the air as far as I could. Opening my eyes seconds later, I was just in time to see the tiny, white gem plop into the water. I watched nervously, hoping beyond hope, that this would work. And for minutes, I went through a harsh realization. I had messed up. I did something wrong. That wasn't what I was supposed to do at all, and now it's too late to do anything!

Defeated tears had just begun to run down my cheek when something caught my eye. Smears of random white, black, and blue colors washed through the fountain water. I couldn't tear my eyes away as a watercolor portrait began to paint itself before me. How could this be? It didn't take even a moment's pondering to recognize Satoshi's features. Time was lost until a miracle occurred. The figure's bowed head turned upward. I gasped as Satoshi's icy eyes meet my blazing ones. The water continued to wash over him as he smiled at me. Neither of us moved and it was an eternity before I gained the courage to do so. Slowly raising my hand, I brushed my fingertips against his wet cheek. He placed his hand over mine, and there was no doubt that he was real. My Satoshi had returned from the dead.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I kissed him deeply, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. He responded and held me close. Oh, how I missed those arms, those lips, his entire presence… And, oh, how happy I was to get them back. When we finally broke apart, I smiled a sad smile. I looked him in the eye in time to hear him speak his first words. "Daisuke, you are _so_ stubborn!"

I gave a light chuckle through my tears. "I couldn't help it. I needed you."

He smiled so sweetly at me and I melted. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Satoshi!" I said, kissing him again. When we broke apart once more, I took a hold of his hand. "We have to hurry. Mom's expecting us home for dinner. If we run, we may be able to dry off," I recommended, taking in our soaking forms.

The look he gave me suggested disbelief at how easily I adjusted to seeing my dead boyfriend come to life. But he smiled at me and gave a small nod. With that, we started heading home.

"Satoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

He glanced over at me in silence. "For all eternity."

THE END

(1) Two chapters ago, Emiko tells Daisuke that she developed the camera, remember?

(2) It is a symbolism thing. Brothers… one betrays the other in an attempt to steal the treasure. You'll have to discover its connection on your own.

(3) A pearl containing a wish to be thrown into a wishing fountain… makes sense, right?

AN/ _Expect an epilogue…_ Wow… I can't believe that this story is _actually_ over. I never even thought it to get past chapter 4… And here we are… Chapter 23… The End… I'm going to cry. /takes a minute to cry tears of joy/

It's a miracle, it really is! For those of you like BerettaBoy and IrishKaoru who have been with me from the very beginning of November of 2004, we have FINALLY made it! I hope that this story didn't disappoint a single one of you! And if it did, then I'm truly sorry! But to have been able to write _those words _on one of _my_ stories… it was worth the few mistakes along the way!

You know what my dream is now? For someone to PM or e-mail me saying that they wrote something or other based on _my_ fanfic. That would be a _Dream Come True_/sighs/

By the way, like I said in the beginning, I will no longer be writing any yaoi stories. This is due to my religion and a hope to grow closer to God. I do not want certain beliefs and opinions distancing me from Him. So, please forgive me. I hope to still continue writing on FF dot net, but I don't believe that I will ever do another Sato/Dai as I had promised before. My sincerest apologies!


	24. E My Life Continued

Author's Note/ wow… I love you all so much. I have had three or four people already contact me and offer to write a sequel/ fanfiction for 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire.' It truly is amazing what you guys do. Anywho, here's the epilogue that I promised… and you'll also find out what happened to Dark. Don't worry. That drama's over now! Enjoy…

Epilogue/ My Life Continued….

(Daisuke's PoV)

"A little more to the right."

"There?"

"No, over _there_!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, but I'm not an expert on these things!"

"Yeah? Then, guess what? You're in some serious luck, because I _am_," assured Dark through his cocky grin.

"Shaddup!" I cried pathetically from the top of my step-stool. "You're not helping at all just _sitting_ there and telling _us _what to do. Why don't you do something productive?"

Dark snickered. "You mean actually _work_? No thanks. I'd rather poke fun at your stupidity."

"Hey!"

"Alright, that's enough, you two," warned Kosuke on his way into the family room from the kitchen. "Be nice, Dark."

The thief simply shrugged, I stuck out my tongue at him, and he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You should be happy that I even brought you out of the Black Wings," I continued as I returned to my work of decorating the Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh! Not this again!" whined Dark, throwing his head back in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say thanks for that! You only got me out because you were rescuing your precious Satoshi, and I was just something you picked up along the way. Not to mention, you left me cold and wet standing in that fountain while you two lovebirds ran on home!"

"At least you stopped calling me Creepy Bastard. That's definitely an improvement." Satoshi was resting against the door frame having just returned from running an errand for Emiko. "Although, you really shouldn't act so annoyed. We both have Daisuke to thank for being here."

"Who said I _wanted_ to come back? Then I wouldn't have to put up with this clumsy brat."

"Hey! Who are you calling clumsy?" I said angrily to Dark, spinning around on my stool and almost loosing my balance. This, of course, caused Dark to laugh at me so hard that he was holding his sides with pain.

Satoshi shook his head with a light smile on his face. "You both act so much like brothers."

"What!" I asked, shooting my boyfriend a glare.

Dark choked on his laughter. "Brothers? What fairy tale are_ you_ reading!"

Sighing in frustration, I looked at the Christmas ornament in my hand. "Satoshi? Can you come help me? I can't get the Dark Angel to stand straight!" With a chuckle, Satoshi assisted me down from the stool, received the female ornament from me, and returned to the previous attempts of topping off the Christmas tree.

It had been a year since the fateful trip between Satoshi, Dark, Krad, and I. The demonic angel never returned. We can only imagine that he is still in the Black Wings. As for Dark, having his own body and free will, he hasn't held back on his flirting, teasing, thieving ways. And Satoshi and I… Well, we have gradually worked ourselves into a steady relationship. Some have told us that have begun to rub off on one another. Supposedly, I have sobered somewhat, and even I have noticed how Satoshi has learned to just enjoy himself.

The mystery of my boyfriend's revival remains a secret, seeing as no one would have believed us if we told them that I had thrown a pearl into a fountain and Satoshi's portrait came to life. Nevertheless, no one seems to mind anymore. I'm trudging along through High School along with the Haradas, Takeshi, and the others. Satoshi now works full time with Dark in the field of Hikari Artwork, as well as being my personal tutor. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa just smile and watch on as we live our lives.

I guess life has never been better. And it's not like I could have asked for more. But now, I just can't _wait_ for the next adventure. Perhaps… If I'm lucky… I can do it all over again.

For now… Merry Christmas… where ever you are…

-Daisuke Niwa


End file.
